Harry Potter and the Third World
by Oracle2Phoenix
Summary: Chased out by his relatives, Harry Potter calls for help. But when no one from the Magical or Muggle worlds comes to his aid, where will help come from and specifically what world. Join Harry and the Symphonia Group in the United World of Aselia one year after the Vanguard Rebellion. Now contains Tenebrae and a battle scene. Yay!
1. A cry for help

Harry Potter and the Third World

Chapter 1: a Cry for help

No. 4 Privet Drive: 24th December 1985. 11:23pm

It was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring. Vernon Dursely and his wife Petunia had put their 5-year-old son to bed three and a half hours ago. Then along with Vernon's sister Marge they began putting presents into a stocking for their "dear sweet Dudders". The One and only stocking indicated that only one child dwelt under the roof, readily awaiting the best day of the year for any child in the world.

For Dudley Dursely was the only child that dwelt under the roof that readily expected a merry Christmas. In his bedroom he slept soundly surrounded by warm blankets and a nice snug duvet. In the master bedroom slept his parents. Parents that spoilt the boy so much that he was already the healthy weight of a child a foot taller than him. In the spare room his Aunt Marge, who spoilt her nephew and whenever possible at the expense of her nephews cousin, dwelt with her ugly bulldog in a snug warm bed completely oblivious to the cold outside.

But in the cupboard there was no happy young boy awaiting the delivery of presents, or to look forward to a day where he could increase his already too great food intake with chocolate oranges and Roast Turkey.

For there was no boy at all. Oh yes.

It was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring. Not even Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived.

But outside the house the peaceful dwellings of Privet Drive and Little Whinging the harsh snow made the outside very uncomfortable. The residents of Privet Drive should be comforted by the fact that they were indoors safe from the cold snow that would bless the residents with a White Christmas. Yet not all the residents of Privet Drive were indoors and comfy.

In the Park not far from where he had ran, Harry Potter son of James and Lily Potter was curled up under a tree in the park. His left ankle was scared with the bite of the Dog that had chased him around the front garden. His nose was bloodied and broken from the early present his cousin had got from his Aunt, a cricket bat. His left arm and his right knee were bloodied from when he tripped on the pavement running from the dog. The blood from his knee was now stained against his trousers and the slightest movement caused them to sting in pain.

Bloodied and bruised Harry was stuck out in the cold, he knew that it was too late in the evening to go back to Privet Drive. His uncle would have locked him out by now. Harry had been lying in the snow for over 4 hours now. He was cold and the continued wintery weather had resulted in him being semi-covered in snow.

Harry was freezing and combined with a malnourished diet and the various exposed scars he'd acquired in his perilous escape from the Dursely's meant that Harry was feeling very ill.

Harry in his greatest moment of weakness cried into the snow. He wished he didn't have to lie in the snow. He wished he could go back to his cupboard and snuggle up into a not very warm blanket. At this stage he'd even share his cupboard with that infernal bulldog. Harry was so ill he could barely stand to move. He tried to adjust his leg but his knee stung him again.

He cried out painfully.

But it was the night before Christmas, and out in the park after dark, nobody comes to the aid of The Boy Who Lived.

"Please…" Harry called out as hard as he could, but as hard as could, could reach no one.

So with great sense of will and all of the strength that kept him awake Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived called out.

"Please help me! PLEASE HELP ME!" and so it was with his greatest breath Harry Potter called out to the residents of Privet Drive but no one in the houses of Privet Drive and Little Whinging heard his call. With his call for help expressed with all his remaining will, his strength gave out. He closed his eyes and let the snow burry him more.

Yet despite this for the first time in his life Harry Potter had asked for help and from another world the call was felt by one whose heart was once plagued by loneliness but plague no longer.


	2. Lonely no more

_Hey so here's Chapter I'm new to this whole thing so I hope you like the stories and I hope I haven't made an grammar errors, if I have I apologize I've recheck the story and with any luck things are OK. So enjoy or not. Please enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Lonely no more<p>

Far away from the snowy night of Privet Drive in Aselia, the United Worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, it was the end of a beautiful day in Luin: The City of Water. The Sun was setting on the horizon of Lake Sinoa creating a truly dazzling picture. The orange of the sun in the Sky and the matching glimmer of the waters of Lake Sinoa was powerful enough to touch the hearts of any being on the Planet of Aselia. Even in the heart of a Human, who not so very long ago, couldn't remember how to feel.

Presea Combatir, once known as the "Empty Soul" by both those who'd felt her wrath and by those whose very lives had been saved by it, felt her heart grip at the sight of such a beautiful sunset. Her eyes were watering. Since she'd gotten back her soul Presea had cried many a time but these were her first tears of Joy.

She took the hand to her left and turned to face the boy who brought her hear. The Silver haired Half-Elf who for the past three years grew from a close friend to the person mended then took her heart. To him, who'd done so much for her, she showed the smile and the tears of joy.

"Thank you Genis! You were right this is truly beautiful." She told her Boyfriend.

"N… n… No problem Presea!" Stuttered the Half-Elf.

Presea smiled they had finally gotten together a little over a year ago after the last of the 765 days had passed Presea had opened her Iron Maiden and taken out the hair. That day Genis had finally roused up the courage to ask her out. It turned out that Genis had fancied her from the moment they first met and that every other member of the Symphonia group new it too. At the time Presea thought it was strange that she didn't notice it but after a while she realized that it was pretty obvious unless your heart was so emptied of love and emotion, then it was not so unnatural to miss the signs.

There were still those who scoffed at the idea of a half-elf boy and a human girl being in love. But since the Vanguard incidents had proved that human's too could have a dark nature not that dissimilar to the Desians. Also the exploits of the Symphonia Group now fully in the open had significantly killed off discrimination. Support from the Tethe'allan King and the newly formed Slyvaranti confederation under Mrs Dorr had made discrimination against half-elves a thing to be ashamed of. Unfortunately the Elves were still prejudiced against them but the Elvin community was so small and isolated it scarcely mattered.

"You have been so great to me this last year, we travelled across the worlds, into space and all the way to the Ginnugagap. I spent all that time with you and never noticed your love. Yet despite waiting for two years you haven't given up on me."

Genis' eye to begun to water and with more conviction he said: "Presea. I could not have possibly asked you to share you heart with me when you still didn't know where to find it. No one can entrust themselves to another until they have found themselves. I loved you from the moment I saw you and my heart will always be yours."

Presea leaned forwards and kissed her boyfriend. "And my heart will always belong to you. Genis. And I think it's quite happy with that."

She then rest her head on his chest, her arms around his neck and his around her shoulders. They did this often, found somewhere beautiful to take in the scenery. Thanks to the Rheairds that beautiful scenery could be anywhere: the Tops of the Fooji Mountains, the beach at Altamira, the tops of the newly rebuilt village of Ozzette where one could see the Gaoracchia Forest stretch beyond the visible sight into the distance and over the hills, to the top of the great waterfall in Latheon Gorge where despite the continued Elvin prejudice the Storyteller still welcomed the Symphonia group, but nothing compared to the balcony overlooking the Snow city of Flanoir. Where Presea and Genis went on their third date and where many couples all over Aselia, both Sylvaranti and Tethe'allan, had confessed their true feeling for one another including their friends Lloyd Irving and Sheena Fujibayashi.

The Sun set and the Twilight revealed a beautiful blend of dark and blue sky.

"It's time we got back." Said Genis sadly

"We will have more times together; we will have the rest of my life together."

Genis cringed "Presea please…"

"I'm sorry Genis."

Genis smiled a very sad smile "Don't worry about it were both still young and got many decades before those days come, probably many more after what the academy found."

Presea frowned a little. The exsphere she wore had stopped her aging for 16 years. She was biologically speaking a 15-year-old girl but chronologically she was 31. If not for Genis and the others she might have been left even further behind by time, or worse serving as cruxis crystal in the hands of the evil and vile Desian Lord Rodyle. But because her exsphere, like Lloyds exsphere, hand been intended to be a cruxis crystal certain biological occurrences had happened. It now looked like Presea's natural life span would increase by, at the very least a few decades, she still probably wouldn't live as long as Genis but she would still live a for several decades, maybe even a few centuries the academics weren't certain. Lloyd's Exsphere was even more advanced though many of the scientists believed he could live to around the same time as the Professor and Genis. Presea was uneasy about living much longer than she was suppose to, but nevertheless she was glad that some of the group would still be around to keep Genis and the Professor Company in the years after, well you know.

Genis and Presea walked past the statue of Genis's sister and across the bridge towards the Inn. Just as they crossed the bridge, Emil and Marta came out of the First floor opening and walked down the stairs.

"Hey guy's you look happy." Said an obviously radiant Marta.

"You can talk." Retorted Genis, they all laughed. Since the skirmishes with the Vanguard many in the Symphonia group had started to get together: Emil and Marta, Genis and Presea, Lloyd and Sheena. Though not everything was quite as peaceful in the world, as the group desired: Magnar had escaped captivity and rounded up a few faithful stragglers, despite calls from Brute to stop. Brute had escaped execution on the grounds he wasn't acting on his own will, however he was still under house arrest in the upper class area of Meltokio, Marta and Brute had no intention of challenging the Tethe'allan's on the issue though and she still visited her father regularly. The Church of Martel was being problematic as well. They were obsessed with retaining their power in Tethe'alla and continued to discriminate, not just against half-elves but the poor, Sylvaranti, and they continued to uphold the Tethe'allan Caste system that was in place before the World Regeneration. However between Vanguard risings in Sylvarant, severe corruption in Tethe'alla and the loss of support from the chosen's the Church was in rapid decline.

For these reasons and other the Symphonia group still met up regularly. They held little summits, or meetings if you prefer, in various regions of the world on a regular basis. Priorities these days were the search for Magnar, and Lloyd's hunt for the Exspheres. Months ago they decided the best thing to do about the Church was nothing, Whether the church should go or not was a matter of debate in itself but interfering in the affairs of the church would probably make things worse than they already were, besides the church was destroying itself anyway.

The next meeting was to be in Exire: the City in the Sky. Whilst there, they would discuss the situation of half-elf discrimination to the elder.

"Well lets get going." Said Emil

They all proceeded out of the city and towards the open field where they could use the Rheairds to fly to Exire.

Just then Presea and Genis stopped.

"What's the matter you two?" said Marta – she and Emil turned to face them.

Presea looked at Genis – "You felt that too?" she asked, Genis nodded.

"What's going on?" asked Emil

"What is this Genis?" asked Presea

"It's a call for help. When a magic user such as myself calls for help with all their will that magic will call out for help. Like a distress call. From the feel of it, this caller is very young, very weak…"

"…and very scared?" finished Presea – Genis nodded. Since the incident with the Devils Arms three years ago Presea had become a lot more susceptible to the cries from the soul. Particularly cry's in bad need of help, like this one.

"What can we do?" asked Marta

"I can use my Magic to track the distress call, so I'd say follow me."

Genis brought his Rheaird out of his wing pack; the others copied him and then followed as he took off into the skies. They followed him for about half an hour then he stopped in a very familiar place.

"What is it Genis?" asked Emil

Genis pointed.

They were once again at the Otherworldly Gate. About 20 feet about the central pinnacles there was a distorted blue anomaly. It looked very similar to the one that three years ago the party used to travel between the worlds at the Renegade Bases.

"What the… Is that?" asked Marta

"It's distortion in Space." Said Presea

"We've seen them before, used them to." Said Genis "Before the worlds were untied we used them to travel between the two renegade bases."

"But what is one doing here" asked Emil

"I don't know but that's where the cry is coming from." Said Presea "We've got to go in."

"Agreed." Said Genis "However there is no guarantee the portal will allow us a return trip."

Everyone suddenly looked at Genis. So he gave the orders.

"Emil, Marta go to Exire and bring Lloyd and Sheena back here. If the worst is the worst then Origin should have the power to allow easy access both to this side and to the other side. Presea and I will go in. Also Bring Raine whoever's calling might need a healer"

Emil and Marta nodded and turned to fly to Exire. Presea looked at Genis.

"Presea our best chance of passing through is together, put away your Rheaird we'll take mine." Presea nodded.

She landed next to the stone formation, put away her Rheaird then jumped onto Genis' and put her arms round his waist.

Genis blushed, even after a year he still couldn't believe his luck. But Presea didn't mind, the nervous stuttering, blushes and increased heart rate was part of what made Genis, Genis. Together they flew into the portal.

* * *

><p><em>OK that's chapter 2, sorry if it offends you but I wanna believe that Genis and Presea can have a union of hearts. So i've written Chapters 3 and 4 as well but i haven't proof read and gone over them yet so well i put em up when they're up.<em>


	3. Extraction

Hey ya so here's chapter 3, hope ya like it. Please leave reviews, i wanna know how i'm doing. Enjoy i hope.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Extraction<p>

Passing through the rift was simple and showed no apparent risk. When Genis turned around he noticed that the rift was still open.

"_Strange it feels just as stable as the passage between worlds was three years ago. I guess that means it's safe._"

But if the state of the passage was strange it was nothing compared to what was below them.

"WOW!" cried Genis – Presea as always didn't appear the least bit startled.

"We appear to be located approximately 1.5 kilometres from the surface of an unidentified settlement." Stated Presea

She was right, Genis and Presea had materialized above what looked like a major city. It was dark far darker than Aselia had been when they left, lights were shining from the residences below. But if it was another world there was no telling how time worked.

"Just as well we're flying." Said Genis.

Suddenly a horrid thought occurred and he remembered crashing on the Fooji Mountains. He checked the fuel gage but the gage still read full. They may have jumped worlds but the mana from Volt still seemed to be working.

"What's wrong Genis?" asked Presea feeling him tense then untense.

"Nothing thankfully, we can still fly. Doesn't look like Volt has abandoned us." Said Genis

Presea smiled. She may not have been in that crash but she remembered the apprehension of getting back on the Rheairds that came from other members of the group three years ago at the Tethe'allan Base.

"The distress call is coming from down their." Indicated Genis

He steered the Rheaird down towards the location. They found the cry was emanating from a park which meant that they could land the Rheaird quickly, put it away and attend to the distress call. They didn't know what to expect so before landing they armed themselves.

The Rheaird touched down. Presea and Genis, now well practised in combat stood back to back and surveyed the area, kendama and axe in hand.

"There!" indicated Presea. Genis turned to look.

Under a tree was a child semi-berried in snow. Both Presea and Genis smelt blood, another unfortunate skill picked up on their travels.

They rushed through the snow toward the child. Presea, the Stronger of the two, lifted him out of the snow, and Genis brushed his clothes of the white flakes that coated the boy.

"What happened to you kid?" asked Genis

"I'm not sure what to do Genis, these injuries are normally nothing too serious but after being left out in this whether?"

"We should have brought Marta she knows basic healing artes." Said Genis cursing his own ignorance. Raine was the doctor, he was the Chef, and just as his sister knew next to nothing of cooking, Genis could barely tie a bandage.

"At this cycle Exire is not far from the Otherworldly Gate. If they are not there already then Professor Sage and the others should be arriving shortly."

Genis Nodded "I'll take him with me, you follow."

Presea nodded and within a minute two Rheairds took off and flew back through the portal.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Portal.

"I call upon the Source of Heaven, Earth and Everything in between, the Ruler of all. I summon thee, come Origin." Chanted Sheena

Moments earlier Lloyd, Sheena and Raine had arrived with Emil and Marta.

"Origin, what can you tell me about this portal?" asked Lloyd

The Summon Spirit looked at the portal.

"This is an interspatial portal, similar to the one that you travelled through three years ago however this one has a specific purpose."

"A specific purpose?" asked Raine

"There is powerful magic that can form passages that can extend beyond the stars themselves. This is one such passage."

"How long will it be open?" asked Sheena

"They remain open until either the caster dismisses them or the caster passes through."

As if on cue to Origin's words Two Rheairds flew through the portal and landed in front of the pinnacles.

As soon as he caught site of his sister, Genis yelled "RAINE, help there's a sick kid!"

The party ran towards Genis, Presea and the Child.

"What happened?" said Raine as she pulled out her staff and began her healing spells.

"I don't know we found him under a tree in the snow." Said Genis "He must have been there for hours though cause fresh snow had him half buried."

Lloyd shuddered "That's horrible who would leave a child under a tree in the snow?"

"They might not have" said Raine, everyone turned to look at her "it looks like he tripped and fell at some point, this is an animal bite, from a dog or something similar, but I'd say this nose bleed was done deliberately by someone. I think he was being chased, or at least attacked."

"What! Who'd attack a 5-year-old boy?" said Marta, clearly outraged

Just then the Portal snapped Shut

"I guess he's stuck here then." Said Lloyd

"Not necessarily." Said Origin "I can tell which world he came from and I sensed where the other side was, if necessary I can return him to his home."

Lloyd smiled and nodded.

"I should be able to treat him but I'll need to get him indoors and lying down. We should head back to Exire. I'll take him on my Rheaird" said Raine

The party then flew to the City in the Sky.

On arrival, after a hasty explanation the Elder welcomed them into his house and Raine placed the child on the couch and over the next 10 minutes, as she did her magic the rest of the group arrived.

"Beaten and chased huh, man that's rough." Said Zelos "So my radiant Raine what's the prognosis?"

Raine sighed at Zelos' comments but quickly shrugged them off, some things never change, "Well he's on the mend, lying about in the cold did him no use at all. He'll probably have a mild case of pneumonia for a day or two, the bite did give him an infection but I've applied _recover_ so that shouldn't be a problem. I've healed his cuts and bumps with _first aid_ so he should be fine apart from the pneumonia. That is physically." Raine looked disturbed

"What is it professor?" asked Colette

"This Boy is severely malnourished. But from what I can tell he is not used to living outdoors. This is just my theory but whoever was supposed to be caring him seems to be doing a very bad job. Probably on purpose."

"Child abuse?" asked Regal

"It's possible, but all still theory, I suggest we ask him when he wakes up."

After a little uncomfortable silence everyone got down to discussing the events of the summit. Lloyd and Sheena had done well in looking for the exspheres, since both the confederation in Sylvarant and the King in Tethe'alla were issuing edicts to hand in all of the exspheres, anyone trying to hang onto them could be arrested and brought before the law. Some had tried to resist but few people could challenge Lloyd Irving left alone defeat him and Sheena.

"Now for the bad news" Said Regal "a group of dwindling Vanguard attacked Ozzette last night."

Presea seized at this news – Genis clenched her hand with his own.

"Fortunately no one was hurt, but!"

"But?" said Presea

"I'm sorry Presea, one of the two houses we built last week was burnt down." Said Regal distinct sadness in his tone.

"Why… Why attack Ozzette they've never done anything to the Vanguard" yelled Genis

"It's OK Genis!" said Presea "I can build another house when we get back."

"But you shouldn't have …" Genis was suddenly silenced by Presea placing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

Genis blushed and everyone in the room was smirking at the pair of them.

That was until Lloyd brought them back to the topic in hand "Where are the vanguard hiding they've attacked Sybak, Luin, Izoold, Heimdall and now Ozette."

"There is no way they can stage these attacks from multiple bases, there aren't enough of them left." Continued Sheena "Mizuho scouts have checked everywhere they can think of to find a base of operations, nothing. But we haven't got very much experience in Sylvaranti geography and the Vanguard does so we're disadvantaged in that regard."

The group remained talking late into the evening when they started yawning.

"Bed I think. We'll discuss the rest tomorrow." Said the Elder

No one disagreed. Most of the group would be staying in the residence block on the next island but Genis, Raine and Presea volunteered to stay with the young child. There were two spare rooms in the elders house, Genis stayed in the one with the boy while Presea and Raine took the other. The Elder bid them all a good night and everyone went to bed.

Genis look at the boy; he wasn't much younger than Genis was when Raine and he moved to Iselia: the Village of Oracles. Before then life was really tough for him and Raine. They had to keep moving around to try and find work and food they spent many nights on the streets. Then Raine got her qualifications and she went to find a school to teach in. For many years the two of them lied to the village of Iselia and stated they were Elves. It worked, they vowed never to speak of their past again but the journey with Lloyd and Colette changed that. They found their mother, and lost her again, they revealed their identities; their race to the whole world. But the village didn't reject them. Raine and Genis were always welcome back in Iselia, even in Heimdall where prejudice was still strong against the have-elves Genis and Raine were still allowed to walk the streets. They still got funny looks though. Was this child's' life any different? Was he hurt and malnourished because of who or what he was?

"_What kind of discrimination exists in your world? Why must a world be so cruel even towards a child who cannot possibly shield himself from it?_"

Would they find out in the morning?

* * *

><p>I've finished writing Chapter 4, but i doubt i'll be able to put it up any time soon, it's currently longer than the last three chapters combined and is primarily people sitting down and talking. I haven't even started looking at it yet but i know it's gonna need serious editing. Hopefully i won't have to start from scratch but we'll soon see.<p>

Wish me luck!


	4. To Resonate With You

Sorry I know I said I had written Chapter 4 a Month ago but I then read over it and concluded that I can't have been in a sane state of mind when I wrote it. It was so complicated I barely understood it, and I wrote it. Anyway hopefully you'll like this chapter it's late and long overdue but please enjoy.

Harry Potter and the Third World

Chapter 4: To Resonate With You

It was early in the morning when Genis woke up. An old habit, being both the brother of a schoolteacher and her star pupil Genis was always ready to start. Raine had always bragged that Genis got up bright and early to be prompt and attentive in school, Genis had always said that he got up early just in case his sister tried to make them both breakfast, but the truth existed in both claims. Genis opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. It was unfamiliar to him, but many ceilings were. Through travels with Raine, Lloyd, Emil, Presea, he had woken up to see many different ceilings. Then there were days he would wake up and see the stars in the sky. Those days were less common now.

"_Star gazing! Maybe Presea and I could do that next time._" Thought the half-elf "_Watching the sun set in Luin though I don't know if I can top that, she was pretty amazed by it._"

Genis looked to his left. The young boy that he and Presea had 'extracted' from the other world was sleeping in pleasant tranquillity. The Boy was snugly rapped in his duvet and was calmly and very quietly breathing in and out. It had to be one of the most peaceful sites Genis had ever seen.

He cautiously made his way out of the room to get washed and dressed.

Harry was trying to run from Number 4 Privet Drive, but he kept on ending up in front of the house. No matter how many street corners he turned, no matter how often he backtracked, he could not escape the house. He could not escape his Aunt and Uncle nor could he escape his bat wielding cousin or could he escape his aunt and her rabid bulldog.

He came face to face with the horrible house again the dog began chasing him again. Harry turned around and tried running back up the street. But then he was faced with a flashing Green light.

Harry stopped in his tracks, he had no idea why but that green light made in freeze in fear. There was a manic cackling coming from the far side of it. But Harry couldn't see who was laughing.

"Help me, please someone, help me."

Genis came out of the bathroom at about the same time Raine and Presea emerged from the other guest bedroom.

"Morning Raine, Morning Presea."

"Good morning Genis." Said Raine

"Good Morning Genis" said Presea

"How is the child?" asked Raine

"Still sleeping, he's very peaceful I didn't want to disturb him." Said Genis

"If that's the case then I'll try not to wake him but I still need to look." Said Raine "Presea I suggest you wash first I'll check on the patient."

"Yes Professor!" said Presea she gave Genis a good morning kiss, making him blush, then she entered the bathroom to do her wash.

Raine motioned her brother to lead the way.

"Nobody will help you Harry Potter." Cried the cackling voice.

Harry turned away from the voice and the green light but was faced with the household of Number 4 Privet Drive. His cousin swinging the bat towards him and the dog growling at him, both were moving closer and closer to him. The three adults were looking at him with complete disgust and hatred in highlighted right across their faces.

Harry turned again. But this time he saw a silhouette of someone. Their face and features were still concealed by the blinding green light but Harry could tell he was a bald male adult. He appeared to hold some kind of stick or twig in his right hand.

He then yelled something that Harry couldn't quite make out. But a green light, more dense but similar in colour to the green light behind the man came out of the stick, began making it's way towards Harry.

Harry turned again but his cousin and the dog were only a few steps away from him. This was it.

Then suddenly a voice directly behind him yelled out "Force Field!"

Harry turned to see a silver haired youth cast a large spherical ball around himself that acted as a shield between Harry and the green light.

Then suddenly, less than 2 seconds after Harry set eyes on the 'Force Field', a female voice behind him cried out "Earthly Protection!"

Harry turned again to find a pink haired youth casting a very similar around herself. The Green bolt of light hit the shield but the shield absorbed the attack, similarly the bat that Dudley was wielding shattered on contact with the girls sphere and the dog had been force back by rebound on contact with the 'Earthly Protection'.

As the two-pronged attack failed the bald man, the green lights and the household of Number 4 Privet Drive all vanished. Harry found himself alone in the presence of the two youths.

The silver haired one spoke first "You're safe now Harry, we'll take care of you."

Then the pink haired youth spoke "It's OK now Harry, you can wake up now."

Raine and Genis entered the bedroom to find the patient squirming in his bed mumbling "Please help me." Over and over.

Raine rushed forwards "I thought you said he was sleeping fine?" said Raine

"He… he was, two minutes ago." Said Genis shocked by how the boy was now twisting in amongst the sheets.

Raine rushed forwards, pulled the covers off the boy, held him firmly by the shoulders and shook him awake.

Then the child woke and instantly calmed his squirming. Raine released him.

Harry woke to a room that seemed to have two silver haired people in it. He couldn't see them properly though and then began reaching around himself trying to find his spectacles.

"Please keep still" said a woman's voice, harry guessed it was the person closest to him

"Glasses?" he said weakly

The smaller of the silver haired people moved to the bedside cabinet next to Harrys' bed, picked up his glasses and gave them to Harry then sat on the other bed.

Harry put them on then looked at the male. Harry instantly recognized him as one of the two who were in his nightmare. One of the two that had defended him.

Harry tried to sit up but the silver haired woman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get up. You spent hours lying in snow last night I need to make sure you're responding to the healing spells."

"_Spells?_" thought Harry, "_She must be talking about some kind of medicine._"

Whatever Harry thought though was instantly challenged when Raine lifted her staff and started her 'healing spells'.

At first Harry thought she was nuts but then the staff began emitting light and a groggy Harry started to feel some energy flow into him.

"Alright you can sit up now." Said Raine "I think we need to have a talk."

Harry felt a little uneasy; her voice reminded him of when his teacher thought he'd done something bad. But none the less he sat up.

Raine look over the child, he was rather pale but he wasn't too sick, he'd be fine by tomorrow.

"Now!" said Raine "Do you know where we are?"

At this Question Genis came closer, obviously eager to hear what Harry had to say.

"N… no." said Harry weakly.

"Did you know that you sent a distress call to us using magic?" Asked Genis

Harry looked down "There's no such thing as magic."

"Yes there is." Said Raine "You just witnessed my healing magic. Thanks to it you're feeling much better than you would be otherwise."

"Th… thank you?" said Harry he was unsure whether he should be surprised or grateful.

Raine was startled a little by Harry's reaction. In her experience children who suddenly discover the existence of magic were a lot more surprised and amazed by the discovery. But the child was reacting to her in a much less friendly manner.

She looked the boy up and down, he wasn't moving much, he was sitting very still but Raine could tell he was tense and on his guard.

"_Is he scared of us?_" Raine thought

By now there had been several moments of silence. A silence that Harry broke.

"Um have… have I done something wrong?" asked Harry he was really scared that these people were going to scold him.

"Do you think you've done something wrong?" asked Raine

"I don't know" cried Harry "I don't know what I've done, but it must be something wrong."

Raine sat down on the bed next to Harry and put an arm around him. "Why do you think you've done something wrong? Is it because you were attacked?"

Harry looked at her "My… my aunt and Uncle always punish me. I don't know why, but my cousin never gets punished they just don't like me."

"What is your name?" said Raine

"Harry." Replied Harry "I'm Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you Harry Potter. I'm Raine Sage, and this is my little brother Genis," said Raine "do you mind if I ask you about your home?"

Harry shifted a little "It's nice to meet you to Mrs Sage, I don't mind but why do you want to know about my home?"

The Second Harry said 'Mrs Sage' Genis rolled over on the bed laughing. Raine pulled a frown, pulled one of the pillows off Harry's bed and threw it hard into her brother's face.

Then a voice came from the door "Genis did you upset Professor Sage again?"

"Not me." Said Genis, still laughing he pointed at a very confused Harry. "Him!"

Harry looked at the girl who just came in. "_It's her, she the other one from my dream._" He thought to himself.

Presea looked at the boy. Genis managed to control himself "Harry Potter; allow me to introduce the beautiful, wonderful, absolutely gorgeous: Presea Combatir!"

Raine sighed, while Presea seemed to be impassive to Genis' comments.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter." Said Presea

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mam!"

This set Genis off again. Raine looked like she wanted to go over and thump her brother but Presea simply sat on the bed next to Genis, put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, not only shutting him up but turning his face a dark shade of red.

This made Raine feel much better. "For the record Harry no one in this room is a Mrs or a Mam."

Harry nodded "I'm sorry," said Harry "you reminded me a little of my school teacher so I said Mrs because…"

Now it was Raines turn to Blush. "The Professor is a schoolteacher," said Presea "but she is still single."

Genis looked like he wanted to comment further on that but Raine stopped blushing, folded her arms and glared at her brother, silencing anything he had to say.

Raine then turned to Harry "Presea is right I am a teacher, a scholar and the rector of a university. But as you also saw a minute ago I am also a healer, and I am not going to let you return home to your world if I think that you'll just get injured and sick again."

Harry was shocked at what the Professor had just said, and not just because she was offering an alternative to the Dursely's "What do you mean by my world?"

At this everyone in the room smiled "You're on a different planet." Said Raine

"Wha… but… how?" stuttered Harry

Genis continued "Well that's the strange thing, I assume up until now you didn't know magic was real?"

"Yes!"

"Well firstly you need to know that you're full of magic."

"Wha… I can't be." Said Harry "If I had magic I'd be able to stop my relatives from… well I'd be able to stop them."

Genis smiled at Harry "Magic isn't granted to everyone, but even to those who do possess it, no matter how much magic that might be, it is as much a part of us as our limbs. Just like you can learn to walk, you can learn to wield magic. But just like your legs you need to learn how to use it before you can defend yourself so easily. I can even teach you if you want."

"When will I be able to do magic?" asked Harry now really interested

"You already have. When you were out lying in the snow you must have called for help."

Harry looked down; he did remember crying for help.

"Well as a magic user myself I heard your cry for help. Due to a certain event in her past Presea here heard you as well."

Harry looked at Presea "I felt you crying." Said Presea "I could tell your soul was in great pain and had to come to your aid."

"Thank you!" said Harry

"It's alright" said Genis "What is puzzling though is that we were the only ones to here the distress call. Given the state of your mana I would summarise that while there are more than likely at least some people in your world that have no magic there should be at least some yet no responded to your distress call suggesting that for some reason your distress call bypassed every mana-sensitive creature on your planet and went straight to ours."

This was a lot for Harry to take in "Wow, wait what's mana?"

Genis smiled "Mana in our world is source of all life. More important to us even than water. For magic users and for that matter everybody that uses magic based techniques, mana is their source of energy. The healing techniques that Raine used on you were artes that use up her own mana."

"Wow." Said Harry

"Harry, I hate to have to push you, but could you please tell us about your home? I want to know whether or not it's safe to send you back."

Harry looked down again. He wasn't really looking forward to talking about his home life. But these people had taken him out of the snow, given him a bed and healed his wounds; the least he could do was answer their questions. So he summoned up his courage and began talking about his home life.

"Alright. I live with my Aunt, my Uncle and my cousin who's about the same age as me."

As Harry talked about his life at the Dursely's he began to tense again. Tears started forming in his eyes. Harry couldn't help it. He had always known in his heart that the Dursely's mistreated him but he had never spoken about it before. Finally telling these kind strangers how he lived made Harry cry.

This wasn't the first time Harry cried. But to his surprise the people around him weren't saying things like "Shut up boy!", "Don't be such a baby", the people around him were just letting him cry.

Then Raine put her arms around Harry again. Following her example Genis and Presea also put their arms around him.

"Well that's settled you're not going back there." Said Raine

"B… But where will I go. I have nowhere to go. Are you really willing to let me stay here, with you?" Said Harry, the knowledge that he was not going back to Privet Drive made him feel considerably better.

Raine smiled "Not here Harry. But if you're willing you might be able to stay with me. At the university."

Harry looked up, smiled and nodded "If you don't mind taking me I'd like that."

"If you're going to live with my sister, no matter what you're gonna have to learn to cook."

At her brothers remark Raine glared at her brother and folded her arms.

Harry not seeing the displeasure on her face turned to face Genis and said "I can cook a little. My aunt always has me make the breakfast and tend to dinner. I don't know if it's any good though I rarely get to eat the food I make."

"I don't know what food you've made before Harry but it honestly can't be any worse than Raines chocolate cake." Said Genis

"That was not my fault Genis I followed your instructions on the required ingredients precisely." Snapped a rather irritant Raine

Genis rolled his eyes "It's the non-required ingredients that for some reason you chose to add that made it a disaster, you shouldn't have chosen to add ingredients."

"Well your always saying it's a shame that no one eats enough fish so I thought why not surround it with the appeal of chocolate cake. Is that so wrong?"

This time Harry spoke "You tried adding a fish to chocolate cake?" his spirits had defiantly picked up now that they were talking about Raines abysmal cooking skills.

"It wasn't a fish Harry." Said Genis

Then Presea said "The peculiar substance contained shredded pieces of scampi, trout, salmon and mackerel."

Harry shivered at Presea's description of the food. As a result Raine turned to him.

"Are you all right Harry?"

"Just don't feed me any of that cake and I'll be fine." Said Harry

Raine now glared at Harry while Genis burst out laughing and, while she wasn't in the state her boyfriend was in, Presea was smiling brightly at Harry's observation.

"What's so funny?" said a female voice from the door. Everyone turned to look. Colette and Zelos were standing in the doorway.

"Morning guys" said Genis "we were just telling Harry here about Raines last attempt at Chocolate cake."

Colette smiled and Zelos asked "Which one the one with the fish bits or the one with macaroni cheese?"

"Macaroni cheese?" said Harry

"Alright that's quite enough." Snapped Raine "Harry, allow me to introduce the last two chosen's of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla: Zelos Wilder and Colette Brunel."

"Chosen's?" said Harry

"I promise that we'll tell you all about this world and its recent history but now is not the time." Said Raine "We have business to attend to right now." She turned to face her blonde student "Colette could you take care of Harry before breakfast?"

"Sure no problem Professor." Said Colette

"Ah you're so lucky Harry; I can never talk Colette into giving me a scrub."

"A scrub?" asked a now very confused Harry

"Yeah you know a sponge bath." Said Colette, with absolutely no hint of embarrassment or awkwardness in her voice whatsoever.

Harry found himself being forced out of bed by Raine and Colette. Colette then took Harry to get 'scrubbed'.

Everyone else went into the kitchen. Sheena busy helping the Elder make breakfast, Lloyd was helping around the kitchen too but was mainly letting Sheena know how much he appreciated her – after two years of not noticing how Sheena felt about him Lloyd had made a point of telling her how much he loved her every day for nearly a year now. Technically Sheena probably should have stopped him after the first few weeks but after two years of whispering "idiot" under her breath Sheena could not help but let him constantly express his deepest love to her, in a way she considered it her reward for all dwelling in his blind spot for so long.

Meanwhile in the sitting area of the house Emil and Marta were talking to Regal about their recent trip to Altamira.

Raine filled everyone in on what Harry had told her, Genis and Presea.

"Man poor kid" said Zelos "still he was laughing when Colette and I came in that's something at least."

"Well I guess that means he's staying in this world, right." said Sheena

"Whether it's permanent or temporary is another question." Said Raine "Despite young Harry telling us everything about his life we still don't know much about that world. Just because one family chooses to abuse a child doesn't mean that a civilization condones the behaviour."

"Well Genis and Presea have already been to that world." Said Lloyd "Maybe we should try a scouting mission?"

"That would not be a good idea." Said Genis

"Why not?" asked Marta

"The location we entered is heavily occupied." Said Presea "Population levels are indeterminable as from our initial recon due the overwhelming number of residential structures."

"How many homes is an "overwhelming number of residential structures?" asked Emil

Genis turned to face the human "Well put it this way, when the Rheaird materialized above the settlement where we found Harry, we could see buildings illuminated in the darkness stretching across the lands we encountered, nothing but lights as far as the eye can see. We're talking about a city greater in size than Palmacosta and Meltokio combined."

"Judging by the type of clothing that Young Harry was wearing," said Raine "Our clothing would stick out and we would be automatically singled out as strangers and we don't know how the residents of this world would react to that."

"Ok so we can't go to Harry's world?" said Sheena

"Regardless of Harry's future I would like to go to this world of his." Said Raine

"Why? Why do you suddenly want to live in another world Raine?" said a rather worried brother.

"Relax Genis. Any trip I take to Harry's world will only be temporary."

Genis relaxed and smile "Oh right my sister the Scholar, you can't wait to make all those groundbreaking discoveries of a whole new world right?"

Raine smiled a bit at her Brothers description of her "Yes I can't deny I would relish the opportunity to explore even more new lands. But I want to know more about the people of this world and whether it's normal for a boy to be malnourished. But there is more." Raine looked very thoughtful.

"What is it professor?" said Colette coming with a freshly 'Scrubbed' Harry. He was wearing a set of Half-Elvin child robes, courtesy of the Elders grandson.

Every eye in the room moved to Harry, but Harry didn't notice them, he was admiring the new robes he'd been given. Not half an hour ago he was bearing his horribly abused soul to the Sage's and Presea. Now he was enjoying the feel of his new clothes. He didn't know it but the Half-Elf clothes were woven with very special fibres and Half-Elf magic. The effect was that 5-year-old Harry Potter felt more comfortable at that very moment than he could ever remember and he couldn't stop smiling.

"Harry?" said Raine bringing everyone back to the discussion.

"Yes Professor?" said a Happy Harry

"We've already told you that you can do magic."

"Yes Professor." Replied Harry eager to learn more about magic

"Well I don't know what magic users in your world are like but the level of mana running through your body is like nothing I have ever sensed before."

"Oh!" said Harry "Is that bad?"

"No it's not like that." Said Raine

Genis then said "It's just different. In this world it's highly unusual for a human to possess any magic. But the mana levels in you are very high. Higher than even an Elf usually has. You have a mana level almost as high as some of the Summon Spirits."

"Genis is right Harry." Said Raine "I want to know if that is normal or not in your world."

"It's not normal; I've always been taught that there is no such thing as magic." Said Harry

"So you told me, you also said that your Aunt and Uncle got angry when you even suggested that there might be magic in the world. How angry did they get?"

Harry frowned a little at having to describe his relatives again "Very. In fact… most of the times they've been really, really horrible and mad is when I said something about magic or asked about my Mummy and Daddy."

Raine looked at Harry "I think, judging by your descriptions your Aunt and Uncle might know about the existence of magic and have tried to deny it for some reason."

"But for what logical purpose would someone want to deny the existence of Magic?" said Regal

Genis looked a sad look at his friend "There is no logical reason."

Regal looked at Genis, just for a second, with no understanding. Then it hit him "Discrimination!"

"Not necessarily but probably not far from it," Said Raine "from the sounds of things your Aunt and Uncle have a weakness of the heart making them unable to accept those with magical ability's."

"A weakness of the heart?" asked Harry, who was now confused.

"Sorry Harry" said Lloyd "You have to understand something, not so long ago everyone in this room fought a long battle in order to regenerate this world."

"Aselia has had problems and it still has some too." Said Sheena "One of these problems is discrimination."

"Looking down upon others while placing themselves to high." Said Genis "It's a general fault with all living beings: weakness of the heart that is."

"So people around here hate each other for who they are." Said Harry, who now felt disturbed.

"Discrimination still exists but it is no longer the prolific problem it was." Said Raine

Harry still looked down.

Raine kneeled down so that her eyes were level with Harry's "People can change even if they don't change right away. Months, Years as time passes change is inevitable. This world has changed tremendously over the last few years, not all has been good change but I like to think on the whole we've done good." Every member of the Symphonia Group looked resolutely supportive at what Raine had just said. All 10 of them had worked hard in this world and believed that they had done good. "For a while now we have tried to teach people to believe in Shared Hearts, because we believe that all hearts can hurt, can desire, can love." Harry relaxed a bit and Raine Smiled at her new student "And you will find that your Heart is not that different to the Hearts of many who reside in this world, or even this room."

"This world sounds amazing" said Harry "Please will you show it to me sometime?"

"I'm sure we will all show you this world Harry." Said Sheena "But we gotten a little sidetracked. We need to find out about your world."

"Why I don't understand, I'm here and safe. You said I didn't have to go back." Said Harry pointing at Raine.

"I said I didn't want you to go back to your relatives. If you can live safe and well with your own people then I think that would be better than having to adjust to a whole new world. However, should it come to that we will stay in touch to make sure you're doing alright?"

Harry nodded, he didn't like the idea of returning to Earth very much but there was a certain logic to Raines reasoning.

"Alright just promise you won't abandon me." Said Harry

Everyone smiled a little "I promise Harry" said Raine

"I promise to." Piped up Genis

"Don't worry kid I won't abandon you." Smiled Zelos

And so it was that all ten members of the Symphonia group plus the Half-Elvin elder vowed not to abandon Harry Potter.

"But how do we learn more about Harry's world?" asked Lloyd "The only way I can think of is to actually go their and we've already established that's not a good idea."

"Maybe we should ask Origin." Suggested Sheena "He seems to be able to recognise the planet maybe he can tell us more about it."

"Good idea." Said Raine "Summon him now and see what we can learn."

Sheena nodded, stood up and made her incantation "I call upon the Source of Heaven, Earth and Everything in between, the Ruler of all. I summon thee, come Origin."

Harry yelp out in surprise as a topless, four-armed, blond guy appeared out of nowhere. Everyone else giggled at Harry's reaction.

"Harry Potter, allow me to introduce Origin: the King of Summon Spirits." Said Lloyd rather proudly.

"H... hello, um…?" stuttered a nervous young Harry

"Greetings, child of the planet Earth." Remarked Origin.

Sheena cut across the awkwardness between Harry and the King of Spirits "Origin we wish to understand more about the world that Harry comes from, is there anything you can tell us?"

"The world you speak of is outside the control of the Summon Spirits and the Centurions at this time. However I have observed this world, as well as other worlds in the universe. I have a strong familiarity with it, what is it you wish to know?"

Everyone in the room gathered round excited, then "What's that smell?" Piped up Harry

"AHH!" screeched Sheena "The bacon!"

Sheena rushed back to the kitchen to find the Bacon was a little overdone. Thankfully everything else was fine. As it turned out Harry quite like his bacon burnt so he quite contently consumed extra portions of it from everyone else's plates.

Once they were all settled at the table, Harry sitting between the Colette and Genis, Origin asked "So what would you like to know?"

"Well we know next to nothing." Admitted Raine "So use your discretion."

"I understand." Said Origin "The planet in question is known as Earth. Unlike this world Earth has no mana dependency. Although mana does exist it is manipulated primarily by human sorcerers and specific creature's connections to mana. However, even the few people on Earth that are capable of influencing mana have no understanding of the concept in the way we do. The magical humans, who refer to themselves as witches and wizards, have natural ability to self-produce mana."

"Humans in that world can produce mana?" asked Lloyd

"It is not quite that simple." Said Origin "The humans have mana in the same regard that they have physical strength, it is an internal source of energy. They have unleashed this energy in order to create there societies and also to keep those societies secluded. But they have cannot refine mana the way you can. Mana does not exist naturally on its own. In the few areas that it exists in an entity you would recognise it is mainly down to the presence of magical humans."

"So I take it there is no Magitechnology on Earth?" said Genis

"No, Non-magical humans have developed mechanical energy technology from pure science and use that to make their lives more convenient. They call it electricity."

"Fascinating, how does it work?" asked Raine

Genis Sighed "Sis we need to stop interrupting, perhaps we or rather you can grill Origin on this at a later date but right now we need a broader understanding of the world, not it's science."

Raine by all rights should want to disregard Genis and continue her inquiries but he was right, they should have a more general understanding of the world before delving into the specifics. "Alright please continue Origin."

"These electric devises however cannot be intermixed with mana so easily. Magicians have tried to integrate magic and electricity but have been largely unsuccessful. So political authorities have largely prohibited interconnecting the technologies by law. Magician societies largely live in less scientifically developed environments that are compensated by the presence of magic to make life easier for themselves."

Raine looked at Origin questionably. He noticed is "Is there something you wish to ask Professor, its okay I'm not to sure where to start next anyway?"

Raine smiled at the spirit "You speak of these societies as if they were alien to each other, is their some form of discrimination on Earth?"

"There is a separation of magical and non-magical societies that was put in place centuries ago. Amongst the reasons for this discrimination was a factor. Humans with magical capabilities exist in a very small minority compared with the world wide population. Non-magicians had difficulty accepting their counterparts; there were some bloody incidents so it was decided by the magical communities of the world to move their societies into secrecy in order to end hostilities. That is why most non-magicians know of witches and wizards only in stories. However the same is not true for the magician's. They know that the non-magician exist and some see them as oppressors."

"But if the non-mages are living separately then their can't be that much discrimination between the two communities, can their?" asked Lloyd

"Non-mages, as you call them, have not experienced any discrimination but in the magical world things get a little complicated."

Origin Sighed and continued "Humans that possess magical ability are rare, as I have mentioned. Most witches and wizards have children who also grow up to be witches or wizards. In fact it is really rare for a non-mage to be born from a mage, and even these beings have limited magic in the bodies. However mages can be born from non-mages without any explanation as to why. These children grow up not knowing of gift that they possess until normally around the age of 11 when the mage communities seek them out. However; some mages whose ancestral family trees only contain, or appear to only contain, other mages in them and no non-mages believe that witches and wizards born of non-mages are a pollution on the secret society and are unworthy to attend. Some have even gone so far as to say all non-mages and mages of 'unworthy stock' should be killed off to better those of what they call "Pureblood"."

"But you said that these 'Pureblood' guys were just a small group in a small group in a massive world, so surely they can't be of harm?" said Harry.

"You would be surprised, up until about 4 years ago the mage community of the country you reside in was in the throws of a long and dark civil war. The leader of one of the two factions advocated this blood supremacy. He was not even of 'Pureblood' one of his parents apparently had no mana in his blood. The war appears to me to be less about blood supremacy and more about power. The blood supremacy seems to have been a secondary concern because some of the members of the faction that fought for him had other so called 'impurities' in their blood too. The prejudice is still used in certain circles of these communities but it is not widely tolerated in the open, publically proclaiming it is generally frowned upon."

"You said up until 4 years ago this nutcase fought a war against the rest of the world, I assume he lost then?" asked Zelos

"It was actually just against the rest of the magical community. The secrecy of the world of mages was still maintained, despite the blood supremacists committing atrocities against non-mages. The faction lost the war rather suddenly 4 years ago. I do not yet know the finer details but the leader picked a fight with a hero and lost. Whether he survived or not is debatable but he vanished from site and as a result the rest of the faction collapsed and was quickly brought down by the other side."

Origin spent hours talking about the Earth, both about magical and non-magical parts. After lunch, cooked by Genis this time, the Symphonia group discussed Aselian affairs with the elder while Harry lay on the floor drawing pictures. He also listened as they discussed the politics of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, the prevalence of the Vanguard, the idiocy of the Church of Martel and the issue of discrimination that still prevailed in Aselia.

At the end of the session it was time for the group to leave and return to their various parts of the world. Presea wanted to go back to Ozette and repair the damage done in the recent Vanguard attack, Genis didn't want to go anywhere without her but he didn't want to leave Harry after recently promising to protect him.

"Harry will be fine, I'll look after him" Said Raine

"Alright sis, Harry there is a canteen at the University it serves 3 meals a day so there is no reason whatsoever for Raine to be cooking. Just remember that."

Raine frowned while Harry nodded smiling at Genis and Presea and then averting his gaze as Presea started kissing Genis.

After the incidents with the Vanguard, Half-elf discrimination had begun to decline as the world was once again saved with the help of the Sages, as well as the others, from catastrophes largely cause by humans. Furthermore, Genis had now wanted to spend as much time with Presea as possible. As a result Genis and Raines trip round the world to make life easier for half-elves had undergone a reduction in priority. While Genis was helping Presea rebuild Ozette Raine was staying in Palmacosta where she had rebuilt the academy that had been destroyed by the Giant Tree's rampage. In the short year that she had been working on it she had already transformed it into the first University of Sylvarant, her aim was to one day make the university into an institution that would rival Sybak. She was doing well to, she had received tremendous support from both of the governments, from academics in Sybak and from citizens in both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. The only people who really opposed the university were the Church officials in Meltokio, though strangely enough shortly after their public denouncement of the university 6 academics from Sybak showed up offering their services along with a Royal emissary from the Tethe'allan king offering financial support. Raine was now the rector of the University of Sylvarant, focusing on her 'other' great aim in life. Teaching.

Harry stepped out of the house and froze on the spot. For a few seconds he made no noise. Then he screamed "WHOA!"

The rest of the group were still in the house when they heard Harry scream, they all immediately drew weapons, rushed outside, secured Harry and check the surroundings for enemies.

"Harry what's wrong?" said Colette

Harry's body was completely tense again, but he pointed directly in front of him.

"What is it?" asked Lloyd

He, Emil and Marta approached the edge of the island and looked over the edge before Marta got it.

"Oh my…" she laughed and disarmed her spinner.

"What is it?" said Genis who still had the Kendama in his right hand while he had a left arm around Harry

"Raine, Genis, Presea when you told Harry you'd taken him to Aselia didn't you tell him where?"

"Uh…" began Genis

"Negative, the precise location didn't come up in conversation, why is it relevant?" said Presea

"Yes it's relevant" said Marta "it's relevant because we're in Exire: the City in the Sky, Emphasis on 'the Sky'." She said

Everyone looked at Harry, he was still tense but he had calmed down a little "C… City in the Sky?" he finally said.

The group pulled Harry back into the house and gave him a hurried explanation of the City of Exire and the summon Spirit Maxwell.

"So this place still needs to stay in the sky, because the world still hates half-elves?" asked the child.

"There is still a problem with half-elf discrimination." Said the Elder "However I have visited the surface recently and things are getting better."

Harry gave the Elder a weak smile.

"By the way Harry." He said changing the subject. "These are all clothes my grandchildren have grown out of. I think they're more or less your size." He handed Harry a bag.

Harry took the bag looked at the robes he'd been given then, with tears in his eyes eat ran up and hugged the half-elf. "Thank you."

"You are safe now Harry Potter, these people are heroes to our world. They will take good care of you. May the New World Tree protect and watch over you."

The Elder and several of the residents of the city saw the Symphonia Group off.

Lloyd and Sheena were heading to Mizuho, Regal was returning to Altamira, Zelos to Meltokio, Colette to Iselia, Genis and Presea were going back to Ozette to repair the damage done in the recent Vanguard attack and Emil and Marta were going to visit Emil's Aunt and Uncle in Luin.

This meant that Raine and Harry were the only ones going to the University in Palmacosta.

"I guess this is Goodbye for now Harry." Said Genis "But don't worry we should be in Palmacosta in a few days one the mess in Ozette is cleaned up."

"We will see you soon Harry, goodbye for now." Said Presea

Genis and Presea took off and headed for the Quiescent Village

"Marta and I will be in Palmacosta tomorrow night." Said Emil

"Look after yourself, and Raine too." Said Marta she affectionately rubbed Harry's hair and kissed his forehead.

Then they too departed.

"Sheena and I are on a journey to collect these." Said Lloyd showing his Exsphere "But we'll probably pass through Palmacosta at sometime soon."

"Yeah, you'll see us sooner or later. Hopefully sooner." Said Sheena

Lloyd and Sheena left the islands on their Rheairds.

"I will come and visit you to Harry, my father and grandma need me around right now but I'll come to Palmacosta after hopefully not to long."

"I will be stopping by Palmacosta on business regularly so you will see me a lot. But perhaps you would like to come to Altamira at some point to. I'm sure you would like it." Said Regal

"Yeah Altamira is nice and all but you should at some point come to Meltokio, I'd throw party in your honour. Chicks and all." Said Zelos

Regal and Raine gave the Tethe'allan Chosen deathly glares. "Zelos Harry is only 5 try not to corrupt his mind to early, alright?" said Regal

"Yeah, yeah sure. Anyway kid you should think about coming to have fun with me, or I could meet you and Regal in Altamira, you can't spend all your time reading and writing for the gorgeous professor here."

"Uh… I…" stuttered Harry not sure what to say.

"I'm sure Harry will have plenty of time to see the world and maybe take a ride on the rollercoaster" said Raine "It's getting late now so we must get back before the canteen closes for dinner."

"Ooh yeah that's right," said Zelos "Remember kid no matter what don't let the Professor cook, if you need to cook yourself, another reason to visit me I'll show you how we eat in Grand Tethe'allan Royalty. Well later!"

Zelos hopped on his Rheaird, saluted to Harry and Raine then flew off.

"Goodbye Harry." Said Colette

"Good bye Harry." Regal and Colette then left for their own homes

Raine positioned Harry in front of her on the Rheaird. She wanted to keep an eye on him, partly because he was still recovering and wanted to make sure he didn't get air sick but mostly because she was afraid he might fall off. When her own brother and her got on the infernal machines for the first time 3 years ago she was constantly worried about his safety. Not as much as she was about Lloyd's though, he could get excited enough to accidently let go of his machine and plummet to his death. It was a relatively short flight from Exire to Palmacosta, although there weren't any long air trips because the vessels were that fast, about 20 minutes after leaving they arrived at the Palmacosta: the Port City.

Thankfully the Canteen was still open.

Well I hope you like that, another reason why it took so long to get a chapter 4 up is because I was unsure what direction i wanted this story to take. The Good news is I've sorted that out (almost).

The other thing the more astute of you ma have noticed is I've added Tenebrae as the secondary character. But it won't become apparent why for several more chapters. I have written notes for Chapter 5 so hopefully it shouldn't take to long to write.


	5. The Boy Who Vanished

Chapter 5: The Boy Who Vanished

Location: Yeovil, Somerset, South-Western England

Andromeda Tonks was in her in-laws Kitchen getting a lesson in Muggle cooking from her Husbands Mother, Melody Tonks. Meanwhile Ted Tonks was sitting on the living room couch reading the Daily Prophet next to his father, Alexander Tonks, who was reading a new magical novel his Granddaughter had given him for Christmas just yesterday and 12-year-old Nymphadora was sitting at her fathers' feet with a mirror and playing with her hair, unsure whether it should be green or blue.

Ted looked at the time, "ah time for the news." He put down the Magical paper, stood up and went to turn on the Television.

"Daddy, you've just been reading the news. Why do you need to watch it on the telavisin?"

"Television, Nymphadora!" his Daughter scowled at the use of her name "Anyway it's the muggle news, completely different from the Prophet."

Nymphadora just rolled her eyes and went back to playing with her hair.

The TV turned on Ted sat back down.

"_This is BBC news at 6 o'clock on Thursday 26__th__ December. Our main story this evening: Police in Little Whinging, Surrey are investigating the disappearance of a young Boy who was last seen by his relatives and legal guardians late on Christmas Eve. According to Surrey Police Superintendent William Robinson 5-Year-Old Harry Potter was involved in what has been described as 'a domestic disagreement' with his relatives late on Christmas Eve and ran away from home. In his press statement Superintendent Robinson said "We have reason to believe that young Harry is just upset and is trying to avoid any confrontation with his family. However a young boy like Harry is very vulnerable wandering around on his own and we are anxious to find him and ensure his safety. We have strong reason to suspect that shortly after leaving his home at Privet Drive he arrived at the play park on Magnolia Road and possibly even spent the night there. We therefore urge anyone who may have seen a young boy in the area on since Christmas Eve to please come forward. Unfortunately there are no photographs of Harry Potter available however his description is as follows: he is approximately 3 ft. 3 in height, skinny, with untidy Jet Black Hair, green eyes and is identifiable by a distinctive lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He was last seen in a grey shirt, black trousers, and glasses. He also had no shoes on when he ran away. The family of young Harry also warn that he is unruly and generally does not have any respect for authority._

Nymphadora had dropped her mirror on her lap and her father had tensed up.

"No!" breathed the young girl "He can't be missing!"

"Dora what's wrong, do you know a Harry Potter?" asked her Grandfather

"Dad. You don't understand…" said Ted "Everyone in our world knows of Harry Potter."

"Really who is he?"

Ted stood up "I have to alert Albus immediately. Dora, tell your mother I'm gone." And with that he disapparated.

"I hate it when he does that." Said Alexander, but Dora wasn't paying attention she was on her feet and rushing to the kitchen.

"Mum, Mum!"

"Yes Dora?"

"On the news, the muggle news. Harry Potter, missing."

"OH no, Merlin help us."

"Daddy's gone to tell Professor Dumbledore."

_Daily Prophet – Saturday 28__th__ December 1985_

_**The Boy Who Vanished**__: Harry Potter declared missing_

_On Christmas Eve Night in the Muggle settlement of Little Whinging Surrey, 5-year-old Harry Potter, famously entitled "the Boy Who Lived" when as a one-year-old boy survived a killing curse and deflected said curse back to He Who Must Not Be Named, was declared missing the day before Yesterday by a British Muggle media organisation known as the BBC. According to the muggle news report Harry Potter was involved in some form of "domestic dispute" with his muggle relatives, who are his legal guardians, and ran away from home. However further investigation by Muggle authorities, with assistance of Muggle specialists of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, now believe that Harry Potter was the victim of child abuse. It seems that Christmas Eve celebrations at the household of the Dursely family (related to Mr Potter through his muggle-born Mother Lily Potter nee Evans) got a little out of hand and the Muggle's proceeded to step up their cruel torment of young Harry. In any case three muggle adults believed to be Harry Potters relatives are in Police custody at a secret location guarded by Aurors due to fears of retaliation by the wizarding world. Much else regarding the criminal case is being kept from both the wizarding and muggle public, however this reporter understand that Professor Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot) is taking an active and leading role in the search for Harry Potter. It is also this reporters understanding that Dumbledore first alerted the wizarding authorities to the disappearance after a close muggle-born acquaintance alerted him to the muggle news report. Readers may be interested to know that it was Albus Dumbledore who originally saw to Harry Potters' controversial relocation to the muggle world 4 years ago. The current knowledge that Harry Potter resided in Little Whinging, Surrey was up until recently a closely guarded secret known only to a limited number of people in Dumbledore's inner circle, and senior officials in the Ministry of Magic, in order to protect Harry Potter from potential reprisals from supporters of He Who Must Not Be Named. The only reason the restriction was lifted was because the location was already published in Muggle Media groups unaware of the Super-Injunction imposed by the Ministry. The Search for Harry Potter is continuing and, while they are unable to confirm or deny whether Mr Potter was kidnapped by Muggle or Wizard, the Ministry of Magic has released a statement requesting that if Harry Potter is in the custody of one of "our" citizens then the y request that he be returned immediately. Muggle officials made similar request through there media last night._

_Article by_

_Rita Skeeter_

"Albus I told you, the child should never have been left with those muggles." Said a very tense McGonagall

"Minerva, sending Harry to live with his Aunt was the only way to use the Blood Wards to protect him."

Professor Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were in the Headmasters office discussing the missing child.

"Can I assume that if we find Potter alive and well he'll be put back with his relatives?" said Snape

"That is my plan Severus but right now we need to focus on finding Harry."

"Professor, you can't possibly consider giving Harry back to those people?" asked Lupin

"Regardless of their actions the blood wards are still active, Harry Potter's protection is our number one priority, and I will make extra sure his relatives do not mistreat him."

"I don't like it Albus, with Peter dead and Sirius in Prison I should be the one looking after Harry." Said Lupin

McGonagall and Moody looked uncomfortable at Remus' remark.

"I completely sympathise with you Remus, in fact if it were not for the Blood Wards I would see to it personally that you were Harry's guardian. But as you all know the fate of the world may one day depend on Harry Potter. I don't like the idea of letting him stay with his relatives but with the protection of Lily's sacrifice there is no better alternative."

"Alright Albus." Said Lupin "But if we get Harry back, then I am going to personally make sure those muggles don't mistreat him again, and I will be visiting him regularly and talking to him to make sure he is alright. If necessary I can keep the truth about our world from him, but for the record I would rather not."

"Very well Remus, you are right we can not allow Mr Potter to suffer behind the wards. As to the matter of the truth we'll leave that to if and when we find him."

"Assuming he's alive." Sneered Snape

"Oh he's alive Severus" Said Moody "From the investigation at the park we know something magical met Harry, meaning one of our kind, but if he was killed by a Death Eater then that Death Eater would have paraded the body through Diagon Alley."

"Are we sure that he was taken by one of our people?" said Lupin

"Of course we are." Said McGonagall "We found traces of magic near the blood."

"I'm afraid Minerva that the traces of magic merely means that magic was done their recently. And while I'm sure it is inevitably related to Harry Potter's disappearance, there is no guarantee what magic the traces are of exactly." Frowned Professor Dumbledore

"You haven't been able to determine the magic?" asked Lupin, everyone was concerned by this because the magic traces were their only lead.

"No, which is disturbing, no one has made any attempt to disguise or conceal the magic and since I can't determine what magic it is… As such it is not inconceivable that we are dealing with an unknown magical force." Said Dumbledore thoughtfully

Dumbledore then got up and strode towards the cabinet. "I think you should all see what happened when I tried to… investigate the magic. Alongside Minster Bagnold."

Dumbledore came back from the cabinet with the pensieve. He then placed his wand to his head and extracted the memory.

All together everyone entered the pensieve.

They found themselves standing in the park near Magnolia Road. "I understand your anxiousness minister but it is far too early to have any clear idea about what we're dealing with." The memory Dumbledore told a middle-aged woman.

"Listen Dumbledore Harry Potter has disappeared under my leadership. At some point someone is going to ask why didn't I take a more active role in the concealment of the Boy Who Lived? I need to know anything you can tell me?"

Memory Dumbledore merely sighed. I have found traces of Magic here that do not appear to be accidental magic from a 5-year-old boy."

"So that clinches it then he was kidnapped by a Death Eater?"

"Thankfully it appears not minister; these traces are several days old and coincide with the time Harry would have laid under that tree. If he was taken by a supporter of Voldemort" (the minister flinched) "then they would have made sure our entire world know Harry Potter was dead."

Moody let loose a light Chuckle.

"But why else would someone kidnap Harry Potter?" piped the Minister

"We don't necessarily know that it is kidnapping, minister both of us may strongly suspect such a thing but there is no guarantee that it is such. Besides which the Blood wards are active, know Wizard can enter this area without permission of myself or Harry Potter himself. Do you not remember the complaints your Aurors had before I stepped in?"

"Then what the hell took him?" she said "Werewolf's?" she suddenly gasped

"Minister I don't know what took Harry but despite their unfortunate condition Werewolf's suffer they are no different from you or me…"

Remus smiled a sad smile at Albus's remark.

"…and as such they would not have been able to pass through the blood wards."

The minister scowled at Dumbledore. He replied her scowl with a sigh.

"However I was about to perform some tests on the trace magic, which you are welcome to observe if you so desire."

The minister relaxed a bit and said "Than you Albus."

She then followed Dumbledore to a wide open centre of the park. Dumbledore began muttering a series of incantations with his wand. For a few minutes the two of them just stood there.

Then suddenly Dumbledore grabbed the minister by her arm, ran several yards from the spot he was and then erected a shield.

"Albus what are you…" she was cut off by the sudden violent outburst of rapid Lightening bolts that suddenly erupted from where Dumbledore had been standing. Thanks to the shield charm both the Headmaster and the Minister were protected.

The Lightening got gradually more intense as a crackled incomprehensible voice came from the source of the lightening "…!..." (Just in case you're wondering this is my description of Volt talking).

"What is that noise, Albus?" cried the minister

"I'm not so sure but I would guess that it's some kind of language." His voice called over the crackle of the lightening.

The noise of the voice was steady at first then all of a sudden the voice's volume jumped up for a little over a second and then ceased altogether. A large purple triangle appeared around the source and exploded. (Thunder Arrow if you're wondering)

The lightening dispersed and Dumbledore dismissed his shield charm.

"I think that's enough." said the present Dumbledore.

Everyone exited from the pensieve.

"What on earth happened Albus?" asked McGonagall

"I must confess I don't entirely know Minerva but the magic seemed to dislike my attempts to investigate it. If we could decipher the language we might have an idea of what's going on but out of the many languages I have familiarity with that is not one of them. I have had sent my memory to be examined by other experts to see if we can tell what it is but so far no one has been able to identify it."

"Are we even sure it's a voice?" growled Moody "It sounds like no human tongue that I have ever heard, or any non-human for that matter."

"No we're not sure Alastor, but I believe that the structure of the sounds could correlate some form of language, particularly the sudden rise in volume at the end could suggest some sort of incantation."

"An incantation for what though?" said Snape

"If I were to guess that final explosion of lightening, it appears to be some form of attack, had I not shield myself and the minister we would likely have suffered severe injury."

"As fascinating as this is it doesn't get us any closer to finding Harry." Said Lupin

"No it doesn't, frowned Dumbledore. We can only do what we can. We must find Harry Potter, the fate of our world depends on it.

* * *

><p>Hey that didn't take to long, it's considerably shorter than chapter 4 but chapter 4 was considerably long so i think i can be forgiven.<p>

By the way "McGonagall", not an easy name to spell, i actually just copied that from further up the page.

In case any of you are wondering Milicent Bagnold is Fudge's predecessor, i finally confirmed this by going through the Order of the Phoenix. It's in chapter 5 bottom of page 88 on the British version. Just in case any of you wonder how i came up with the name.

I also changed the title on Chapter 4 from "the summit" to "to believe in shared hearts". Not sure if you'll like that better or not or even if you'll care but i like it better so I'm going with it. In case you don't know "To Resonate with you" was, I think, the Theme behind the first Symphonia.

Once more leave reviews if you want, I'd particularly like to know what you thought of the news articles, it was kinda fun writing them.

Well bye bye!


	6. The Tales of Symphonia

Hey Merry Christmas, actually it's 4:13 am on Boxing Day but close enough. I know it's been... Holy f***ing S**te 6 months? Wow that is a major fail on my part sorry. I hope you enjoy this but given the stage in the story this was never going to be my favourite chapter.

Also since i updated i've written some non-Symphonia related Harry Potter stories, i'll explain more about them at the end of this chapter so anyway try and enjoy, sorry i can't make it more interesting but it needs to be done...

At the end of this chapter i will write some information regarding my plans for this story, i don't think you would consider them spoilers.

Anyway please leave reviews, especially if you don't understand something.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter and the Third World<p>

Chapter 6: The Tales of Symphonia

"Harry Potter welcome to Palmacosta: The Port City." Said Professor Sage.

The Rheaird they were flying on landed on the plateau in front of the main university building, which was formerly the academy building. It was early in the evening and the sun was setting on the horizon. Around the general plateau various people turned to greet the Professor, greetings which she politely returned.

Raine jumped of the Rheaird and helped Harry onto the ground. She then took out a wing pack and recalled the bird, causing Harry to Jump "Whoa! What did you do?"

"The Rheairds are kept in a wing pack like this." The Professor showed her device to Harry. "They are capable containing large objects such as the Rheairds. During our journey 3 years ago we also used a devise called an Elemental Cargo or EC to sail round Tethe'alla, this was before we had free reign on the Rheairds though."

"Wow! We don't have anything like that where I come from."

Raine smiled, truthfully she envied Harry right now, not his upbringing but he was essentially about to explore a completely alien world. Raine remembered how excited she had been to visit Tethe'alla for the first time. At the time she realised that her natural human instincts to investigate and understand combined with her Elvin long life and intellect made her the ideal person to explore this new world. It also the first time she in any way saw her race as anything other than something to be ashamed of.

"Come along Harry, I'll take you to the canteen."

Harry followed Raine towards the main building. Atop the entrance, an inscription was engraved in letters that were completely alien to Harry.

"Professor what is that?"

Raine looked to where the boy was pointing. "That is the Elvin language, I really must teach it to you sometime, the inscription is a mantra Emil adopted during our journey last year: 'Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality!'"

"What?" Harry blushed slightly.

Raine smiled at his obvious embarrassment. "It may seem a little strange, when I first heard it I thought it was a joke, but the after everything I've seen Emil, Marta and Ratatosk go through, lets just say it holds more truth in it than first impressions suggest."

"Ratatosk?" said Harry, he had been introduced to everyone in Exire and he didn't recall a Ratatosk.

"It's a long story Harry, in fact it's several long stories going back about five thousand years."

Harry's eyes widened, he hadn't even learnt to count to a thousand yet.

"We can start over dinner." Said Raine amused by the sheer astonishment painted over his five-and-a-half-year-old face

Raine led Harry into the canteen area and helped him pick out something to eat. In the canteen the staff and students looked at the child the Professor had brought with her. Harry didn't know what to make of everyone suddenly staring at him but the shrugged it off. Under Raine's instructions Harry received a plateful of fish, chips and peas. They sat at a table in the corner of the room where Raine began telling him about the world of Aselia.

"What you need to understand Harry is that this is a long story, to begin with we need to first start with the ancient Kharlan war."

"Ok." said Harry

"The Kharlan war began about 5,000 years ago and lasted about 1,000 years. Much about this war is unknown even now that we've been able to access records and even speak to survivors of the great conflict. What is known though is that the war was largely fought between two great powers that roughly resembled the current powers of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla and that both of these powers harnessed the power of Magi-technology. That is technology that runs of the energy of the worlds mana."

Raine spent the meal telling Harry about the Kharlan war, how the source of mana: the Giant Kharlan Tree, how the war destroyed the tree and how Mithos and the Cruxis divided the planet into two separate worlds: Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

"Do you understand well enough Harry?" asked Raine

"I think so. You're saying that this world long ago was made into two smaller worlds?"

"Yes."

"But they've been reformed into just one?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"That is the next part of my story. But unless you want something else to eat I suggest we go to my quarters. But first I must arrange somewhere for you to sleep."

"Thank you Professor."

Raine smiled then escorted Harry to the residence block and spoke to housekeeping.

"Well the room across from yours is unused." Said the housekeeping lady "If you give me a few minutes I'll make the bed up?"

"Very good, Harry and I will be in my quarters." Said Raine

Harry followed Raine into the rector's quarters. The rector's quarters consisted of a large living area with a door to the bathroom on the right and a door to Raines bedroom on the left.

"Sit down Harry." The professor directed him to the couch and she joined him and continued explaining her story.

"Now Harry I've explained the Kharlan war and the splitting of the two worlds. Now I'm going to explain the journeys of the chosen ones."

"Chosen ones? You mean like Colette and Zelos?"

"Yes Zelos and Colette are the last individuals of the two worlds to be given the title: 'Chosen of Mana' Colette was the Chosen of Sylvarant and Zelos the chosen of Tethe'alla Cruxis used and an organization known as the Church of Martel named after Mithos' sister to control the world. Martel was supposedly a goddess responsible for the protection of this world and the mana. The Church of Martel and emissaries of Cruxis known as Oracles visited both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla to control the marriages of certain families so that as a result of those marriages certain humans would be born. These were families were referred to as the mana lineage because it was from these families chosen's were born."

"Why go to all that trouble?"

"Because while Martel's body was dead her soul was preserved in the great seed, the aim of cruxis was to create a body that would allow the soul of Martel to reside in. In order to do this they used a devise known as a cruxis crystal to extract and contain the soul of the chosen and then use the body as a vessel for Martel."

"That seems a bit…" said Harry

"Believe me it took us all time to come to terms with it when we found out. Remember this was all kept secret from everyone on the two worlds. The aftermath of what happened is still causing the world problems, but we'll get to that later."

Harry nodded and Raine continued.

"The system of world regeneration was used in conjunction with a Cruxis project known as "The World Prolongation Project". The purpose of that project was to force the two worlds to alternate between flourishing and declining. By forcing a world to go from prosperity to dearth would subdue any attempts to develop and master magi-technology and revert back to a more basic lifestyle, similarly having a world go from dearth to prosperity would allow a world to recover from the side effects of severe mana depletion."

"And the regeneration ritual was used as a cover for this?"

"Yes well it was used as a cover for achieving prosperity but Cruxis had the Church of Martel inform everyone that a group known as the Desian's, who reaped havoc upon the declining world, would get sealed away with regeneration. In actuality it seems that the Desian's merely moved from one world to the other when the process was activated. The teachings from the church and the Cruxis taught us that the 'seal' weakens over time and the Desian's return and bring decline with them. We now know that the process was simply reversed, when a regeneration ritual was completed the mana began to flow from one world to another. In a way, from a practical point of view the project kept mana depletion to a minimum. However the additional benefit from the use of the Desian's as their supposed enemies and the use of the Church and the Chosen meant that Cruxis exerted a heavy amount of control upon the worlds.

We think that eventually, once Martel finally would have received her body Mithos would have cast the worlds off and doomed them to destruction."

"Why? What would be the point in destroying the worlds?"

"You must remember that Mithos blamed the two powers in the war for the death of his sister. Put that hatred together with the Half-Elf discrimination and four thousand years of obsession then you find yourself with a very sick child."

"Child? Four thousand years old and you're calling him a child? At what point will I grow up?"

"Harry I'm a school teacher, you'll probably always remain a child to me, but having said that Mithos mostly presented himself to us as a boy about Genis' age. In many ways he behaved like a sick young boy. He sought vengeance against those who hurt him, humans, those he blamed for Martel's death."

Harry shifted; this story was quite a lot for a five-and-a-half-year-old-boy to take in. Raine spent the rest of the evening talking about Cruxis.

"…and then the oracle came to Iselia, where Lloyd, Colette, Genis and I lived. That is where the journey began and where the Symphonia group was first formed."

Harry was really excited, he'd never been told such an interesting story before, the Dursley's never bothered to read to him as an infant and there is no story in any Primary One class that can match the Tales of Symphonia.

"However!" said Raine "It's getting quite late and while you've picked up considerably, you still look under the weather."

Harry frowned but on instinct decided not to argue, less he was dragged by his hair into his cupboard. He stood up accepting the situation but was still unhappy.

"I promise I will finish the story Harry but we have things to do, I need to investigate your world still, I'm not sure whether I should return you to Earth yet and I need Origin or Maxwell to help."

Harry's insides curled at the reminder he may have to go back "Where exactly would you like me to go in my world?" he said, hoping Raine understood

The Half-Elf Professor smiled "If it were up to me Harry I'd keep you here." Harry look up "However, the fact of the matter is that you are a child of Earth and I don't think I should change that unless it becomes necessary. Which I currently assume it might be…" Raine clasped her hands over her mouth, she hadn't meant to say that.

"Wait what? Why?" asked Harry

Raine sighed "Sit down for a minute Harry." Harry sat back down. "I don't want you to get your hopes up but…" she sighed again "You seem to have been sent to your 'relatives' four years ago and according to Origin the civil war in the Magical world ended four years ago. I may be over reacting here but I can only think of two reasons why a mage infant, such as yourself, would have been sent to the non-mage world."

Harry sat up.

Raine took a deep breath "My first hypothesis is that you were sent from your world because it wasn't safe for you, maybe you were born into the wrong family or maybe you were in the wrong blood class, but someone may have thought that it would be safer for you to grow up away from the magical world. Similarly my second Hypothesis is, for pretty much the same reasons, that you were exiled from the world of mages and that they don't want you as part of their world."

Harry shifted uncomfortably "Maybe I was just sent to my closest relatives, as far as I know I have no other family."

"That is possible but I doubt it." Said Raine "Family or not, even if they were a caring family sending you to live with them would mean that either the mages didn't want you to come back or that they want to keep you away either for your own protection or until it was safe for you to return home. Hence my two hypothesises."

Harry looked down.

"Whatever the truth Harry we will find it." She stood up and began rummaging through a cabinet and pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste. Then she went through the bag of clothes the Half-Elves of Exire had given Harry and fished out a light robe.

"Come on." She said

Harry followed Raine out of the room and into the hall. "That is your room!" she indicated across from her own quarters. "But first you need to wash." Harry followed her through a nearby door which led to the bathroom. "Now I must ask you to be considerate Harry this Bathroom is shared by everyone on this floor."

"Yes Professor." Said Harry

Professor Sage then proceeded to fuss over him. Many other humans, Earth humans, his age would object, but an adult was mothering over Harry and, with the exception of Colette earlier that day, this was the first time anyone had made an effort to take care of Harry. Sure it was awkward but it warmed his little heart. After a few minutes Raine and Harry left the Bathroom and the former showed the latter his room.

"Wow!" said Harry. It wasn't a big room. In fact it was an overly small room. It was obviously a two-person because there were two beds, although one wasn't made up. The room was probably about the size of Dudley's second Bedroom, along with the two beds there was a stove in the centre of the room, a chest of draws between the two beds opposite the door and under a window. At the foot of each bed was a desk with chair. To many it wasn't overly spacious but in comparison Harry's cupboard it was like having a room the size of a hall.

"I take it you'll be comfortable then?" said Raine

Harry turned to her, he couldn't bring himself to say anything so he just smiled, nodded and hugged the Professor. As she held the child she affectionately ruffled his hair.

"Now into bed!"

After putting him to bed, and for good measure tucking him in, Raine returned to her quarters. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why Harry had been sent from the magical world to the non-magical world on Earth. True they were his relatives but there was obviously no love between Harry and what remained of his family, also why would the magical world send a child away from it? Had Harry been exiled? Raine tried to take her mind off Harry for the night, she knew that speculating about something could cause a whole deal of confusion, even to her surprisingly gifted brain. It would be best to wait until Sheena and Origin were available and they could gather intelligence on both parts of the world. Right now, the most important thing was Harry's safety. Raine would not mention it to him any time soon but exile or not, she rather wanted to keep Harry with her. Aside from the pure academic interests of having such an extraordinary mage around, she was beginning to have feelings for the young child, feelings very similar to whenever Genis received some form of injury. Genis once told her that there were times she was more like a Mum than a sister. She shrugged the comment off as embarrassing but in truth she felt a great sense of pride. In many ways; teaching children in Iselia, saving towns and cities from desians and the like, regenerating the world, travelling to Tethe'alla and back, properly regenerating the world, defeating Cruxis, aiding Emil and Marta in creating a more peaceful world, defeating the Vanguard and finally travelling to the Ginnungagap to confront Lord Ratatosk; none of these things she considered her greatest achievement, that honour rested with her efforts in raising her little brother in a reality opposed to their existence. But Martel forbids she would ever tell him that.

'_Maybe on my deathbed!'_

Raine decided that tomorrow she'd help Harry settle in, whether permanently or not depended on Origin and Sheena.

Raine woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and wondering if she could talk Harry into letting her make breakfast. She was sure she could make at least one person love her cooking. It would be a simple breakfast after all: tea and toast… with Honey… and tomato slices, after all a growing boy needs his fruit and vegetables.

Just as she was thinking this there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Harry snuck his head round the door. "Morning Professor."

"Good Morning Harry, come in." Harry nervously pushed the door shut and cautiously walked further into the room.

Raine looked at the young five-and-a-half-year-old and sighed "Harry if you're going to be staying with me you might as well make yourself at home. You don't need to knock to enter here. Between us the living room." She indicated around her "Shall be our living space."

"Yes Professor." said Harry

"You will of course knock before entering my room and I will do the same for you."

"Yes Professor."

"Now how about I make some breakfast?"

Harry was about to say "Ok" when he remembered what Genis had told him "Professor I thought meals were available in the canteen?"

The professor sighed internally, Genis was right she couldn't cook. She was sure that Tomato and Honey on Toast would be lovely but Harry was already put off by the mention of her fish cake yesterday.

"Yes we'll head down once we're washed and dressed." Said the Professor

Once Harry and Raine were washed and cleaned they made their way down to the canteen and Raine once more began directing various foods onto his plate. Harry once more noticed that he was getting odd looks from students and staff.

Once seated Harry asked "Professor why is everyone staring at me?"

Raine looked around and all of a sudden not a single face dared to look at Harry.

"It's because you're unusual Harry, most people who have entered this building are 13-years-olds at the absolute youngest. There's nothing wrong but you are an anomaly and that catches people's attention."

Harry shifted in his seat

Raine continued "There is also the fact that you are with me. Everyone here knows that I don't have a son and that my only brother is considerably older than you, you are also human so you are probably not a relative of mine. I should warn you that when everyone finds out that you are not of this world their interest is only going to increase. But if they can accept a half-eleven rector there is no reason they shouldn't accept you. Speaking of which you and I will need to visit the governor-generals office and let them know you exist and are under my care."

"Ok, will we get into trouble?"

"No why would we get into trouble?"

"We need to let them know I'm here, do they think I could be trouble?"

Raine sighed, she should know better "Harry I want you to understand that you are not in trouble over anything, the people at the governors office represent the political authority of this city." Harry looked confused "They are in charge of us and thus responsible for us, they need to know you are here so they can be responsible for you to."

"I don't want to be a bother to them."

Raine sighed again "You're not being a bother to them, looking after us is there job, if anything by telling them you'll make their job easier."

Harry smiled "I really am Ok aren't I?"

Raine smiled back "Harry, you are more than OK."

After breakfast Raine took Harry to the Governor-Generals Office. Once inside Raine spoke to the clerk.

"Chocolat!" greet Raine cautiously, ever since it emerged that Lloyd killed Marble the Symphonia group had been cautious about their relationship with her granddaughter, despite having made their peace with her.

"Hello Raine and what can I do for you today?" said Chocolat, pleasantly

Raine indicated the young green-eyed boy next to her "This is Harry Potter, I would like to have him registered as a child under my care, and also while I am here I would like to arrange a discussion meeting between the university and Mrs Dorr."

Chocolat looked from Raine to Harry "I see. Mrs Dorr is currently in a meeting with the representative from Triet right now but I shall pass on your request. In regard to young Mr Potter here…" she smiled at Harry who smiled back "Is this going to a permanent or temporary custody?"

"For now it is temporary but it may or may not become permanent depending on circumstances yet to be determined."

Chocolat pulled out a form from her desk and started filling it in "This is an emergency custody order. It will give you Guardian rights over young Mr Potter for the next ten days but you'll need permission from Derrick Patricks the welfare officer for any longer and he'll also need to know any of the finer details." Chocolat said the last part rather uncomfortably.

"I understand. When will Mr Patricks be available?"

"He is available at 2 o'clock the day after tomorrow?"

"That will be fine, thank you Chocolat."

"You're welcome!" She smiled then looked at Harry "Welcome to Palmacosta Harry Potter!"

Harry blushed slightly "Th… thanks!"

Raine and Harry returned to the university where Raine showed Harry to her office.

"Alright Harry I think we need to discuss events."

Harry Nodded.

"As I already told you I'm not sure whether you'll stay in this world or if we shall return you to yours."

Again Harry nodded.

"Regardless I can not deny that discovering the existence of another world is fascinating. As the rector of the main academic institution in Sylvarant I am going to propose an investigation into your world."

"What sort of investigation?" asked Harry

"What I'm proposing is probably going to be a highly complex widespread investigation. It will probably also be highly covert as we shall not want to draw to much attention from your world until we are sure that it is safe to do so. Investigating the magical portion may be an issue though. From what Genis and I have observed of your physiology is that your use of magic considerably differently from us."

"What does that mean?" asked Harry "How do people like me use magic differently from people like you?"

Raine sighed she hoped Harry wouldn't ask this question "I'm not sure if you're old enough to understand Harry, but I'll try."

Harry nodded.

"In order to perform magic of any kind, a specific form of energy is required. In our world we call this energy source mana."

"Ok, you need mana to do magic?" said Harry

"Yes. Both on Aselia and Earth, mana is required to use magic. But each planet gains its mana through different methods."

Harry nodded to let the Professor know he understood so far.

"In Aselia mana comes from a single source: the Giant World Tree. Thanks to the tree mana is plentiful throughout the world. However in your world, from what we can tell, mana is not produced from a central universal source. If it was then your world would be divided into mage and non-mage societies.

"You mean magic isn't available to everyone on my world. Why?"

"Before I continue you must understand, we know very little about your world and this is merely me making educated guesses after 2 nights and a day in your company…"

"_Two nights and a day?_" thought Harry, had it really been only been that long since he left the Dursley's? Harry also realised what that also meant "_I missed Christmas. Oh well I can live with that._"

"…From what my brother and I can tell from your physiology is that you produce mana naturally."

"I do?" said Harry.

"Yes. In comparison to the Giant World Tree the amount of mana you produce is miniscule but it is certainly more than enough for your own personal use. It is my hypothesis that, in your world, only certain creatures, including only certain humans, have the ability to produce mana which would explain why the mages society is separated from the non-mages."

Harry again nodded.

"The essential point is that while mages exist on both Aselia and Earth the magic's are different and maybe incompatible."

"Then will you want to use me, my magic is Earthy I could blend in."

"Harry you are only five, while you may or may not have a role to play in the future we need to actually get permission for the operation to go ahead."

"Will they not want to?" asked Harry

"Well I intend to make a convincing argument to convince them but I imagine they will be keen to support this project. But 'they' are not just going to be this university and the Palmacosta government."

"Who else will be involved?" asked Harry

"Well that depends on the level of the operation." Said Raine. "At the very least, I am expecting both the political authorities of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla and, in addition to this institution, the Imperial Research Academy in Sybak. We'll also need significant help from Sheena as she controls the summon spirits. However that is just for an observation of your world, for the full scale espionage that I plan to do we'll need a considerable boost in resources and manpower. What would be especially helpful is the use and skills of some of Sheena's people in the village of Mizuho."

"I hope they say yes." Said Harry "Even though I've lived on the world all my life this still sounds cool."

Raine smiled, she kept telling herself that Harry may not be staying with her but each time she told herself that she believed it even less, so she saw no need to tell him he might not even get to be involved in the project.

"If we conduct this operation though, we will have to prepare for it. Before I ask you this you have every right to deny me this request, do not feel obligated to help."

Harry nodded what could he do?

"I would like to study your ability to use magic, when you eventually learn to do some."

"Sure, but I've never done magic before, at least I don't think I have." Said Harry, he thought of a time when Dudley and his friends were throwing things at Harry in the playground: none of the sweets, pebbles or various other items actually hit Harry.

"We'll figure that out later, Origin will probably be able to tell us how to do it."

"Alright Professor just let me know when to help."

Raine smile "For now I think I think I will continue telling you the story." Harry made himself more comfortable and gave Raine his undivided attention "As I said before Lloyd, Colette, Genis and I lived in Iselia: the Village of Oracles. That's where our part in the story begins…"

Raine spent much of the day talking to Harry about the Journey of World Regeneration…

"…Eventually the Rheairds crashed onto the Fooji Mountains, and it was quite a first impression of Tethe'alla I can tell you that. From the Summit of the mountain we could see Tethe'alla had its own Tower of Salvation as well."

"Two worlds, Two Towers?" asked Harry

"That is curiously enough what Sheena said when we asked. But it was more than that. Two worlds, two Towers, two Churches, two Chosen's, two Holy grounds of Kharlan. For two worlds that had never met before they had an awful lot in common. I guess that opened my eyes more than anything else during the regeneration."

The story of continued with Raine only stopping so the pair of them could get some food from the canteen. By the end of the day Raine was just telling him about the attack on Ozette.

"That's where Presea and Genis left to go isn't it?" asked Harry

"Yes. However Ozette had a reputation for opposing the Church of Martel, and unlike Sylvarant, in Tethe'alla that was a little more difficult so reconstruction of the village has been slow. Although now most of the world is opposing the church so people feel a bit safer returning to Ozette. It has certainly done Presea a lot of good, she is much closer to the people in the village than she use to be and I like to think my brother has been a positive influence on her too. They are definitely good for each other." Raine said the last bit with particular pride.

By this point it was late so Raine had Harry wash and go to bed. The next Morning, they went straight to Raine's office after breakfast.

"Now Harry I'm afraid I have some work to do. I'll tell you the next chunk of the story this evening."

"Yes Professor."

"In the mean time." She began rummaging through her desk. "I want to see how advanced your schooling is." She pulled out a small booklet and some parchment which she gave to Harry along with a pencil. "When I was a teacher I use to give this quiz to new students to determine how much they did or didn't know. If you don't understand a question simply skip it, even if you only partially understand it do as much as you can then move on, understand?"

"Yes Professor." Replied Harry

While Harry was working through the test, Raine went through university work; grading students work, writing academic papers and journals and also drafting out proposals for conducting a widespread espionage on Planet Earth.

There were 100 questions on the paper Raine gave Harry. The test had everything from: how many sides does a triangle have, to if tan 30 is 0.577 and adjacent is 38cm what is the opposite; from sort the following words in alphabetical order to spot at least 6 poetic techniques in the following passage? Then there were questions about Sylvaranti history that Harry could not understand such as: where was the capital of the Balacruf Empire and where did the Chosen of Regeneration Spiritua give her last recorded sermon before world regeneration.

Unfortunately Harry had only a few months of schooling and was still learning how to read. As such he was only able to answer 12 of the 100 questions.

An hour after setting him down Harry said "I've done all I can Professor."

Raine looked up, she had been drafting a list of all the parties that needed to be involved in the espionage operation. Harry looked nervous.

"It's not a lot I'm afraid, sorry." He said in a rather quiet voice.

Raine smiled at him "Don't worry about that Harry, I wouldn't expect you to know much after only a few months of schooling." Raine looked through the test some more "In fact if you can do this much, after so little schooling, you could become one of my better students, another reason to keep you around I think."

Harry smiled, he was going to do everything he could to ensure that he didn't have to go back to Earth, the further he was from the Dursley's the better.

Raine then fished out another booklet "This has just over 40 questions however from the look of your answers they should be more suited to your level, they are all maths based though."

The Professor was right, these questions were far better suited to Harry's level. He didn't stop to question the fact that it was the Christmas holidays and that he had received no presents two days ago. Harry had never entirely understood the concept of Christmas anyway. He had spent every Christmas he could remember, which to be fare wasn't many, missing breakfast and lunch only being summoned out of his cupboard to help his Aunt in preparing Christmas dinner. On these occasions Marge was usually around and the Dursley's insisted on only having him around for the domestics. The basic schedule for the four-and-a-half-year-old Harry woken up very early for use of the toilet, left locked in cupboard until 4 o'clock then brought out to aide Petunia in getting Christmas dinner ready and stayed out of the cupboard only long enough for the Dursley's to ridicule him and use the bathroom. Then it was back in the cupboard for two hours, then he was instructed to clean up the mess created and finally given a small plate of cold Christmas leftovers and that was all he got to eat until the next day.

The questions took harry nearly two hours to do, after checking everything over he gave them to the professor who by this stage had caught up with her marking so she completed the story of the world regeneration just before dinner. Harry's appetite was a bit subdued however, Mithos had been a very disturbed person; hearing about his death was hard, and about his role in the germination of the Great Seed. The more Harry heard about the story, the more he wanted to be part of this world.

And he would soon.

"So Harry you've heard the Story of the Ancient War, the Story the Divided Worlds and the Story of the World Regeneration. The last part of the story I have to tell you is the story of the Centurions, Lord Ratatosk and the Ginnungagap."

So after a quick meal, as Harry refused to eat much, Raine and Harry retired to the Raine's quarters to finish the Tales of Symphonia.

"This is the part of the story where I shall bring in Emil and Marta." Said Raine "You see uniting the worlds not only caused new problems it changed many of the old ones. You see when Sylvarant and Tethe'alla learnt of each others existence they began to become suspicious of each other. Tensions rose further with more and more issues between the two, I suppose countries we should call them now though Sylvarant lacks the political unity that exists in Tethe'alla, in any case the dawn of the new world faced inexplicable and severe climate changes, for example here in the seas surrounding Palmacosta the water elemental monsters clashed in severe territorial disputes that made it virtually impossible to traverse Palmacostian waters. In Triet, a desert city, there was a huge negative impact when the entire desert froze to the extent that the desert more resembled Flanoir than a Desert Oasis."

The story about the Centurions and the Vanguard rebellions took far less time to explain than the earlier parts of the story, but they were no less awesome to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"So Richter, Ratatosk and Tenebie are just going to stay underground forever?" Harry summarized quite morbidly

Raine chuckled "Did I call him Tenebie?" Harry nodded "I really shouldn't, his name is Tenebrae… and no Harry. It's been a year and I've already seen Tenebrae once since the Ginnungagap sealed, and though Ratatosk said that neither he nor Richter would leave the chamber, I have a feeling that we will see them soon. As soon as Tenebrae meets you, Ratatosk will learn of you and want to meet you too. But it's getting late we have a meeting with Mr Patricks tomorrow, you should get some rest.

At shortly before two o'clock the following day, Harry and Raine went back to the Governor-Generals House to meet with the Welfare officer. At the office they were met by small plump looking man.

"Professor Sage, a pleasure to meet you." He then turned to Harry "I take it this is our young visitor?" he held out his hand.

The man was only a little taller than Harry and his friendly attitude told Harry immediately that he probably wasn't all that dangerous. So he, with only slight caution trusted the man enough to shake his hand.

After shaking Raine's hand as well, he welcomed the two of them into his office.

"I reviewed the note left by Ms Chocolat, I understand you wish to gain temporary custody of young Mr Potter here until his future guardianship is determined?" said Derrick

"That is correct. My brother and his girlfriend found Harry in an injured and unconscious state near what we later learnt was his home and brought him to the city of Exire where I tended to his injuries and concluded that he was probably a victim of child abuse. This was later confirmed, to me at least, when Harry and I discussed his life the morning after we treated him."

"What was your home life like Harry?" asked Derrick

Harry tensed, he didn't want to talk about it again. He looked pleadingly at Raine and back to Derrick; his emerald green eyes, awash with hurt and angst, pleading not to have to talk about it.

Raine placed an arm around Harry. Harry reciprocated by leaning into and embedding his head into the Professors side and wrapping his small arms around her waist.

"Do you want me to tell him for you Harry, would that be alright?" Raine asked both Derrick and Harry.

Derrick felt for Harry, he needed to do things by the book. "Harry I'm afraid you need to personally confirm what has happened, the Professor can speak for you but you must declare, that is, to say that she can speak on your behalf and then confirm what she said is true and add anything she may have missed. Do you understand?"

Harry turned and looked at the adult with his adorable green eyes "Please let Professor Sage tell you, I don't… I don't…" Harry couldn't finish talking. He turned to cry on the Professor. One of the reasons he wanted to hear about the Symphonia stories the Professor was telling him was because they were so far away from Privet Drive and everything he had suffered for as long as he could remember.

The Professor tightened her one armed hug and used the hand on her other arm to rub his back. After a minute Harry calmed down but still didn't let go of the professor.

Raine spent about 20 minutes giving Derrick the run down of Harry's home life and what her diagnostics of him on Christmas Eve (though Aselian's have no concept of Christmas) and also her current dilemma about what to do with Harry now that he was in the United World.

"That is a most interesting tale, another planet?" Derrick Patricks was astonished by what Raine had told him about the existence of Earth and disgusted by the treatment of young Harry.

"If you wish to take custody of Harry Potter, temporary or otherwise then I have no objections. However…"

Both Harry who had tears streaming from his eyes and Raine who had fastened both her arms around him looked at Derrick.

"Under Palmacostian law a child can only be fostered for up to 6 months before being adopted or transported out of our system. If you want to stay with Professor Sage Harry, you will need to take her surname and become Harry Sage."

* * *

><p>So anyway i hope you like this, i doubt anyone will love it. Please leave reviews!<p>

Anyway the short version of my excuses for a 6 month gap are: Writers Block, course work, desire to explore other fanfic ideas and ISP also known as a Dissertation.

Like i mentioned at the beginning I have been writing some non-related material to this crossover.

The stories i have written so far are: My Brother - an AU story about Harry's younger sister Emma Lily Potter.

We are the Golden Trio - a time travel story where the Golden Trio find themselves in their 11-year-old bodies the night before they first go to Hogwarts.

To Harry Potter - currently my only cannon fic but can be considered a prequal to everything i've written including this crossover.

I am also planning other stories for further details read my Profile, assuming you care of course.

* * *

><p>In regard to this story i have been wrestling with an idea for a while now and decided to go through with it. In the next chapter of this story i am going to introduce two of three significant OCs that i have created for this story. These OCs have destinies parallel but separate to Harry's, Therefore i've decided to create a side Story to the Third World. I don't know what to call this story yet but it will focus on one of my three OCs and Nymphadora Tonks as the main characters with the other two featuring moderate to major roles in that story. However this story will not be started for a while, not until after a certain event in this story.<p>

In two or three chapters i am going to write two or three chapters which may cause some issue in terms of rating. The options i have for doing this when the time comes is 1) write the chapters edited for T 2) turn this to an M rated story and screw the edit 3) in true Symphonia style get caught in the middle and write the T rated edit for this story and write an M rated version and post it separately.

* * *

><p>I welcome anything you wish to comment on in the reviews. I welcome everyone to leave comments on this story, my other activities on this site and my predicament regarding the rating.<p>

Also feel free to PM me if you want to discuss something about this story or any story


	7. SparrowHawk

Well this chapter should be better than the last, i hope. This introduces two out of three OCs that will one day form a spin off from the Third World series.

A few things i should say though. Firstly when i wrote this i forgot about the Vanguard member Hawk. That Hawk and the one i introduce in this story have no relation whatsoever. Secondly I got the name "Haitaka" by typing sparrowhawk into google translate and that romanized Japanese spat out "Haitaka" not very creative you may argue but i still hope you enjoy.

Another thing i know neither of the Symphonia games have archers, at least in the same sense that the other tales games do, but i really wanted to use them. I haven't played any of the other Tales games so if things seem a bit off that's why. I'm going by youtube videos of Tales of the Abyss and of course the OVA of the same game.

Anyway hope you like. Please review.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter and the Third World<p>

Chapter 7: SparrowHawk

"Harry Sage?" said Harry he looked to the Professor and back to Derrick Patricks.

"This decision doesn't have to be made immediately." Said Derrick "The deadline is 6 months from today. I suggest you both take time to think this through, this is a life changing decision, for both of you."

"Thank you Mr Patricks." Said Raine "Is there anything else?"

"Not regarding Harry but Mrs Dorr has agreed to meet with you tomorrow at 2:00 if that is fine."

"That would be fine with me. Come on Harry it's time we got back."

As they went back across to the university Harry, was oblivious to the fact that he was still mouthing the words "Harry Sage".

Raine sighed "Harry I would be happy to have you, you know that. But changing your name is a big step. Are you sure you want to leave the name Potter behind?"

"It's just a name Professor. Would it really matter that much if I changed it?" asked Harry innocently

Raine smiled "You're reminding me of lessons I should have learned a long time ago Harry. No I guess it probably wouldn't change who you are really but this is still an important decision and I need you to think on it for a while. Remember we both know very little about the magical part of Earth. If you are able to go back there, you might like it better in their magical world."

"But this feels like home. I've never felt like home before."

Raine sighed "Promise me you'll think about this carefully Harry. No matter what happens you're not going back to your relatives or anyone like them."

Harry looked at the Professor, she and the others had saved his life, so despite wanting not to "Ok Professor I promise, but I don't think my mind will change."

Raine smiled "Ok now we need to…"

"PROFESSORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" called an excited voice from the entrance to the university "I'mmmmmmmmmm BACKKKKKKKKK! How're ya doin Prof?"

The source of the voice was a 12 year-old-girl with short dark blue hair, pale brown skin and Hazel Brown eyes. She was dressed in a silver coloured robe and had a longbow and a quiver full of arrows tied to her back.

Harry didn't know who she was but before he could ask… "Sparrow?" called Raine "What are you doing?"

The girl giggled and excitedly stated "YUP! Hawk'n I arrived back and went straight to the Libe. We was looking through some pretty heavy texts for that piece ya set us… Actually Hawk's still in there… Anywho I was bored and came lookin' for ya but the peoples in the lab said that you was out at the Govena's and should be back soon so I thought I'd go look out the window to see if yu'was on yer way back and I saw you. So I then ran out and greeted you and started telling you all this."

Raine sighed "Let me rephrase. Why are you yelling your greetings for the whole city to hear?"

"Oh I dunno. Circle of life I guess."

There were few students that could grate Raine more than Lloyd. Sparrow was one of them. But like Lloyd, Raine had a certain fondness for Sparrow.

"I think we should get to my office. Sparrow this is Harry Potter. Harry this is Sparrow Haitaka, one of the Mizuho ninja's from Sheena's village." Said Raine

"He… Hello!" said Harry, taken back a bit by this new character.

"Hiya Harry, How are things going, now you wouldn't be this young wizard that Sheena and Lloyd mentioned would you?"

"I… Yes… I think… I…"

"AAAAWWWWW! You're shy. That's so ADORABLE. Oh and look at you. With those glasses and that messy haircut. Oh you're so…"

"SPARROW!"

Sparrow and Harry jumped as Raine yelled

"Name all the centurions and only the guardian summon spirits in alphabetical order." Demanded Raine

Without pausing, Sparrow recited "Aqua, Celsius, Efreet, Glacies, Gnome, Ignis, Lumen, Luna, Shadow, Solum, Sylph, Tenebrae, Tonitrus, Undine, Ventus, Volt." As easy as counting.

"Have you calmed down?" asked Raine her voice firm

"Yes Professor, Sorry Professor I was a little excited, sorry Harry that tends to happen."

"Uh… That's ok." Said Harry.

"Right now to my office."

The three of them arrived at Raine's office. "Sparrow if I give you a work booklet for Harry to work through could you and Hawk keep him occupied and help him out?"

"Sure thing Prof, Hawk'n I will keep our new wizard friend company while you do the important professor stuff. Come on Harry, I'll give you a piggy back ride."

Sparrow crouched down with her back to Harry. Harry looked at the Professor for guidance. Said Professor sighed and gestured him to comply with Sparrow's offer.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Rheaird to the library!" yelled Sparrow and carried Harry off to their destination.

Raine sighed, got up and closed her office door "I really need to tie that girl down to something heavy."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"INCOMING WATCH OUT!"

If Harry had been paying attention to surrounding people he would have noticed that very few of them seemed as… surprised? As they should have been by Sparrow's antics. The fact of the matter was everyone at the University was so use to Sparrow they weren't as bothered as they use to be.

At the front of a set of double doors Sparrow stopped, let Harry down, turned round, smirked at him and whispered in her mischievous "This is the library, I'm afraid we have to go 'no-nonsense' now or we'll get kicked out and my sister will never let me here the end of it. Come on you'll love her."

Sparrow took Harry by the Hand and dragged him into the library. The University Library had originally just been a few bookshelves made up of what was salvaged from the ruins of the academy and the Tower of Mana after the Giant Tree's rampage. But like much of the university it had not taken long to turn the Library to a size greater than that of the Sybak Library, of course the Imperial Research academy had since expanded to an even greater size so Palmacosta was still number 2. The overly eccentric girl and the nervous scrawny little boy came to a table occupied another girl and an absolutely enormous pile of books.

As loud as she dared Sparrow said "Hiya Hawk!"

The Girl, Hawk, looked up at Sparrow and Harry. She had dark red hair that was short like her sisters, her skin was of a darker shade of brown, but it was her eyes that were of particular interest. The one on her left was Hazel, like Sparrow's, but the one on her right was blue. Harry was mesmerized.

Sparrow looking from Harry to Hawk and back smiled. But she didn't say anything.

Hawk looked at Harry, she also didn't say anything at first. She slanted her head to the left. Then the right. Then back to the left. Then she righted it. "General social protocol does not involve staring at someone for an extended period of time. I must assume that from your position you either find me attractive or you find something peculiar about me. I would argue for the latter." She said I an analytical manner.

"Huh?" said Harry

"My sister thinks that you find her eyes interesting and that you don't fancy her." Said Sparrow

"Oh!" he said again. There wasn't anything else he could say.

"Anyway introductions Harry Potter this is my older sister: Hawk Haitaka. Hawk this is the 'wizard boy' Sheena told us about."

"You are the child Harry Potter? I see." Said Hawk most interestingly "Have you had any experience in utilising the power of mana and is it different from the utilization experienced in this world."

Harry had to think for a moment. A week ago that would have made no sense but after spending time with Raine "I don't know, the Professor said that I might have experienced some but there is no telling how much or how little or even what I might have magically done."

"I see, I would look forward to learning more about the mana production of your body. Also whether it would be possible for other magic users such as my sister and I to perform artes from your world." Hawk stated then turned back to her reading

"You two can do magic?" asked Harry "Like Raine can right?"

Sparrow took Harry's question "In a manner of speaking. Raine specializes in Healing and support artes. Not much in the way of combat magic but not nothing don't underestimate her in a fight. If my sister and I teamed up I'm not sure we'd be able to beat her."

"The Professor told me about her journey's with the others who helped me." Said Harry

"Ah yes the Symphonia group, brilliant people. All of em are fun to interact with, and all for different reasons to." Said Sparrow

"So what magic can the two of you do?" asked Harry

Hawk lifted her head "We are both archers in combat. My sister's capabilities as a fighter are more skilled than mine. However I am relatively accomplished at healing and support spells, although again my capabilities are nowhere near as advanced as Professor Sages."

"Are anyone's?" imputed Sparrow "The Prof's skills at healing are in a class of there own, it's unlikely you'll meet anyone as accomplished as her. But if you get a scraped knee, I'll help you. Or Hawk will I only know 'healer' and it only helps a little."

"Could you show me magic?" asked Harry

"Harry Potter, you have work to do and so do we, you should sit down and…" but Hawk didn't manage to finish.

"Oh lighten up Hawk, all work and no play make Harry a dull boy and Sparrow a crazy bucket of fish…"

"Is that why you were so… happy when we met?" asked Harry

Sparrow giggled "Yup. But unfortunately my sister is right all three of us need to work but do your best and I'll show you some neat stuff in the testing rooms."

"Really?" asked Harry Sparrow nodded and Harry settled himself down and began working on the booklet Raine had given him.

"Just make sure you at least ask Professor Sage before you take Harry for a demonstration." Said Hawk.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Raine did give Sparrow her consent and so Harry was accompanied by the SparrowHawk siblings to the 'testing area'. The Testing area was either a large room or a small hall that was surrounded by walls made of heavy concrete reinforced with iron and mana-resistant polycarbonate. In the room there were also numerous objects that looked battered and vandalized: boxes, barrels, stone blocks. From the look of things they had been used as target practice.

"This is the space the university sets aside for people to conduct more dangerous experiments and demonstrations. This way no unnecessary damage to expensive equipment can happen." Stated Hawk

"Which is a good thing because things are about to get pretty destructive." Said Sparrow "Now there are a number of Artes that can be learnt by almost anyone so long as they can use magic, others require certain weapons. Crudely speaking Aselian combat magic is divided into three different categories: Technical Magic, Elemental Magic and Support Magic; which includes healing."

Hawk took over the talk "Technical Magic is the most basic. It's so basic one does not even need to be a magic user in order to wield it. One must only need access to a magical catalyst such as an exsphere or a weapon made of magical components and there are a number of other exceptions to. Technical magic is basically conventional attacks such as our arrows being magically enhanced into more effective combat artes."

"Like this." Indicated Sparrow, she drew an arrow out of her quiver and drew it into her bow "This is a conventional non-magic based attack." She fired the Arrow into a wooden box. The arrow embedded itself on the wooden box but that was it.

"Now I'm to attack the same wooden box with a technical magic arte. _Embrace Star_!" this time when the arrow left the quiver it was ablaze with light. When the magical arrow hit the box this time, said box shattered splintered across the room.

"WHOA!" called Harry, he would remember this moment for the rest of his life, the first time he saw a magical attack in Aselia.

"That's nothing Harry, but I think I'll let my sister demonstrate this next one." Said Sparrow

The normally prim and proper, no-nonsense Hawk stepped into position. Although there was no obvious sign an expert could if they were lucky see the small amount of excitement inside Hawks eye.

"This arte is Hawks specialty, she'll never admit it but she loves the fact that she can do something this cool."

Hawk disregarded her sister's comment. She didn't draw any arrows, she held her own bow at a horizontal angle in front of her and began gathering up her mana energy.

"Now this Harry is an example of elemental Magic, and quite a powerful example at that. Let me tell you." Said Sparrow

Hawk's power began to pulsate and Harry could really feel it. The mana essence from Hawk was incredible to Harry who had never witnessed something like this in living memory.

"_Suffer within this oppressive force!_" The voice was recognisable as Hawks but the tone of the voice had dropped an octave and the voice was more judgemental than the analytical that Harry had gotten to know over the last few hours.

"_Gravity Well!_"

Three stone blocks in the centre of the hall were engulfed in a black dome that was laced with purple lightening. Then the dome began to convulse and shake violently for about 5 or 6 seconds. Then the dome vanished revealing the three blocks had been reduced to pebble sized chunks of stone.

Harry was speechless.

"That Harry was an Elemental Arte. Currently one of the best either of us can produce." Said Sparrow

"That was… awesome! Can I do that to?"

"Maybe one day Harry." Said Sparrow

"We still don't know whether your magic and ours are compatible or how compatible." Stated Hawk, her voice back to its normal tonality.

"But we still have one more thing to show you. As I understand the Professor has used her healing artes on you?" asked Sparrow

Harry Nodded.

She continued "Well support artes don't just heal your aches and ailments. They can enhance your combat capabilities. Again watch."

Sparrow took another arrow out of her and fired it at a stone block. The Arrow bounced off and rolled onto the floor.

"Now watch again. Hawk!"

Hawk gathered a little more energy and yelled "_Sharpness!_" Harry sensed mana being enhanced around Sparrows bow and arrows.

"Ok Harry watch the block again." Sparrow fired another arrow at it and it struck the Stone Block. But this time the arrow imbedded itself and the Block cracked around the arrowhead and the stone spilt in half. "And that is a basic introduction to Aselian Combat magic."

"Wow! I really got to try this sometime." Said Harry in awe

"You will need to have selected your choice of weapon first Harry. There are several different types of weapons and styles. It is advisable that you test several before settling. It is also advisable you grow up a bit first as most weapons suite someone once they gained more height." Said Hawk

"What?"

"Hehehe! My dear sister is trying to tell you that you need to grow up a bit more before you can wield a weapon… woo that's alliteration!"

"What's alliteration?"

"Never mind. Point is you're too small to use weapons. Little boys should not be going into battle, unless they're Genis."

"But I can when I'm older?" asked Harry

"Yeah, but also bare in mind it's not something you want to enter into, it's something you have to do. Don't go looking for a fight unless it's necessary, alright Harry?" said Sparrow, her voice not as carefree as it had been.

"Yes Sparrow." Said Harry solemnly

Sparrow smiled "Great, now time for a Rheaird ride. OH! Alliteration again."

"What?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry spent most of his time at the University with Sparrow and Hawk. Everyday he would get up and have breakfast with the Professor and then he would be given studies to do. Sparrow and Hawk needed to do most of there work in the library as they were working to become the first students at the university to start and complete a degree. They were aiming to do it by squeezing three years worth of work into one. As such, while the Haitaka siblings were writing essay's and reading masses of text, Harry sat at the table answering basic questions on Primary School level work. When they weren't working, which wasn't often especially for Hawk, they would sometime play out in the plaza. There weren't many young people at the University, and Harry and Sparrow were the only ones who weren't teenagers yet, so Harry was lacking other kids his age. But he still had a lot of fun with Sparrow.

Raine had her meeting with Mrs Dorr regarding the proposal to observe the world Harry came from, both magical and non-magical. Mrs Dorr was very keen on the idea. Not only was the idea of a whole new world appealing, but the level of cooperation required for such a task would heavily solidify relations throughout the United World. Clara told Raine that she would speak to the Confederation about setting up a meeting in Palmacosta and send an invitation to the Royal Tethe'allan Family and to the Half-Elves on Exire and the Elves in Heimdall; though there was considerable doubt the latter would attend. She also gave permission for Raine to invite the Symphonia group, the people of Mizuho and the Imperial Research Academy to the meeting.

In the meantime the Professor decided to let Harry have a shot at Aselian Magic, if for nothing else, to determine whether Harry could perform it. So to her great Joy Sparrow found herself teaching Harry the meditative techniques required to cast magic. It was slow work but despite that Harry was determined, so determined that he was learning faster than usual. He found that the techniques could teach him how to sense any life form with a mana signature which in Aselia meant everyone. He could also tell how much mana a person held. Harry was amazed, Sparrow told him that it was normal for all magical users to be able to sense each other. She also told Harry that it was possible to adjust ones mana signature so that they would be harder to find. She then dropped her own signature and Harry found that he couldn't pick it back up, no matter how hard he tried. Harry was progressing faster than usual so Raine gave him something to help.

"A yo-yo?" asked Harry

"Yes, Genis and I used one of these when we were learning. Everybody uses some small trinket to use magic. I converted to a staff, Genis converted to a kendama. But we each used these to begin with, when we learnt our first artes. After you learn your first arte we'll find you some form of magical catalyst." She said

"How do I learn artes though?" asked Harry

"You learn them as you channel your mana through the catalyst, in this case a yo-yo. As for learning, well learning to use magic in our world is a bit like learning to run. You can get coaching and given demonstrations but in the long run you're the one who has to cast the arte."

Harry looked down, he hadn't made any progress.

Raine smiled "Don't worry Harry the first arte is always the hardest, after that there are always challenges but if you learn one arte you can learn many others."

Harry smiled. He didn't know how but he'd do magic.

But no matter how he progressed Harry couldn't perform magic.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The day before the meeting in Palmacosta, Raine and Sparrow pulled Sheena, who had arrived earlier than anyone else, aside and along with Harry asked to consult Origin and Maxwell in her office.

"_I call upon the Ancient Ruler of the Elements!_" Sheena incanted "I summon thee come MAXWELL!"

Maxwell appeared.

"_I call upon the source of Heaven, Earth and everything in between! The Ruler of All!_ I summon thee come ORIGIN!"

Origin appeared.

Harry was gazing in awe at the two most powerful summon spirits in the united worlds. In the mean time, Sparrow and Raine explained the problem.

"Harry hasn't been doing anything wrong" said Sparrow "He should have learnt a basic arte by now but… He has become really good with his sense, and controlling his mana level."

"The problem is not what young Harry is doing, the problem is Harry." Said Maxwell

"What do you mean I'm a problem?" asked Harry suddenly worried.

"No Harry you're not a problem that's not what the nice floating beardy guy said." Said Sparrow soothingly.

While Maxwell frowned, Origin explained further "Harry's species produces and uses its own mana naturally. In our world Magic is performed by manipulating the very mana in the air. Our method is not so easy to learn if your species is suited to the other."

"Is there anyway for me to learn?" asked Harry

Maxwell answered "In the past the method has been learnt by attaching Exsphere's or Cruxis Crystals to either the body or to the users choice of weapon."

Sheena answered "No way that is gonna… Wait what do you mean in the past?"

Origin looked at Maxwell "I was not aware that Maxwell new of this but during the Ancient War, before my pact with Mithos, I was bound to an Elvin warlord who was trying to gain control of the North Western continent of the Balacruf Empire, which is now Iselia. To do this he had me open a portal to an ancient powerful magical race on Earth in a nation known as the Egypt. He managed to hire mercenaries in exchange for magical techniques that this world uses. However when the mercenaries came to Aselia it soon became apparent that the mages couldn't work magic like we could, there magic still worked but ours didn't. The theory regarding the Exspheres emerged eventually, but then the warlord died and Mithos formed a pact with me and banished the mercenaries back to Earth."

"Wait people have come to this world from Earth before?" asked Raine "Was this the only instance?"

"No actually it wasn't." said Maxwell, everyone Origin included turned to face him "You're right Origin I didn't know that, very educational but I have lead an excursion into the past before as well, I can also tell you the theory worked."

"What? What happened?" asked Harry

"It's quite a long story, and you're probably going to want me to explain it all tomorrow anyway. The point is this excursion from the sounds of it was a lot larger than the one Origin mentioned and involved all of the summon spirits except Origin who was locked under Kratos' seal."

"That explains my ignorance. I would also guess that the use of a Centurion's Core might also allow Harry to use Aselian Magic, but as I understand it they are all in use." Said Origin

"Yes they are." Said Raine "We shall probably want to hear both of your stories tomorrow, as they will be useful in determining how we… wait would it be difficult for Aselian's to learn Earth Magic as well?"

"Not really, we can teach you how to do it. The process is very simple. You will feel a bit off on Earth the first time you do magic there but it wears off after a few days." Said Maxwell

"Well at it looks like we'll be able to go forth with our espionage." Said Raine, she turned to Sparrow "I want you and Hawk to take part of that espionage."

"US?" asked Sparrow "What about our degree?"

"Your degree is nearly finished, no one doubts you will pass with flying colours. You and Hawk are at the age closest we have to school children and we need to spy on everything, including the education of the world. That's where I want you and Hawk involved, plus any other age worthy children."

"Have you talked to Hawk about this?" asked Sparrow

"Yes, in her own way she seemed very excited" said Raine chuckling lightly.

"Well I suppose so long as we finish up here ok." Sparrow

"I've been to school I can spy for you." Said Harry eagerly

Everyone chuckled at Harry's enthusiasm. "We'll see when you're older Harry." Said Raine "I want you to grow up first, focus more on schooling than on anything this Project is going to involve."

"Yes Professor." Harry said looking down

Raine sighed again, no matter what happened Harry was determined that he wanted to stay and be Harry Sage. Raine new that she was going to have to have a serious talk with Harry at some point, maybe point out some of the brighter points on Earth. Aselia was not exactly a stable place after all, between loose Vanguard and Monsters still existing outside of the settlements Harry would have to grow up learning how to fight. It wasn't that she didn't want Harry in Aselia but she wanted him to make the right decision and not one he would regret later on.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was a few hours later that it was time for Harry's bedtime. In less than two months Harry had changed considerably. He was far less withdrawn and after being around a spirit like Sparrow had been able to come to terms more with his past.

Like Harry, Sparrow and Hawk were orphans. Their mother was killed 3 years ago on a mission and there father was killed in Altamira during the Vanguard rebellion. But Sparrow and Hawk had gotten past it. They had been mortified according to Sheena, though neither Raine nor Harry could exactly picture that, when each of their parents died. But they had learnt to accept there death, never forgetting, but moving on none-the-less. The aftermath of the World Regeneration and the Kuchinawa affair had forced the village to do some very serious soul-searching. It had suddenly dawned on them they blamed a 7-year-old Sheena for failing to do something none of them could ever have done. As a result the villagers had learnt to confront their pains rather than simply turn around and blame the one who survived. There was a lot of soul searching of that nature going on in Aselia. Sparrow and Hawk's peers in Mizuho had made sure that they were dealing with their pain and loss properly. Aselia was gradually turning into a better world.

Harry came out of the bathroom, dressed for bed. He entered the lounge in Raine's quarters, where the Professor was going over her notes.

"I ready for bed now Professor." Said Harry smiling

Raine looked up "Alright!" she stood up and followed Harry into his room so she could tuck him in.

When Harry was firmly locked under the covers Raine said one more thing "Don't be too nervous tomorrow Harry, you are unusual, there is nothing wrong with that but… people are going to be curious. Just remember you are safe."

"Yes Professor!" said Harry, and he fell asleep.

Subconsciously Raine found herself nudging his messy hair out of his face. She was worried she was getting to close to Harry. But she knew that no matter what happened, Harry need some form of parental figure in his life. She just wasn't sure she was the right choice.

* * *

><p>Right so that was SparrowHawk. As you can probably guess i'm going to be using Sparrow more than her sister, purely because she's fun. I currently, if asked, would describe Sparrows personality as a cross between the current Dr Who and a Child who has overdosed on Irn-Bru. Just in case any of you are wondering.<p>

Finally, i'm doing this for all my stories, i have started regularly updating my Profile just in case any of you think i've died, i have a feeling one or two of you wondered when i was working on Chapter 6 (which i'm not overly proud of if i'm honest). Anyway should you ever wonder how i'm getting on updating this or any other story then look at that.

That's all i've got to say, except please review.


	8. Magnar and Malakai

Sorry this took so long, I had trouble getting things down in the beginning. The Battle in this Chapter by the way, was really fun to write.

The incantation for _Dark Sphere_ in this is actually the incantation for _Photon_ in Tales of the Abyss. I couldn't find a decent incantation from any of the tales games.

The arte _Agarazium_ is a simple dark elemental spell that is exclusive to the Desian Grand Cardinal Pronyma.

By the way please leaves reviews, Chapter 7 had like one review and I posted it months ago.

This story by the way is going to be the first in a series of four stories that shall collectively form the "Third World" Series. The potential spin-off I am planning involving SparrowHawk is not included in those four.

* * *

><p><em>Listening to the BBC Proms<em>

Magnar and Malakai

Harry was immensely excited to be reunited with so many familiar faces. It had been months since he had seen the Symphonia group, apart from Raine. Now everyone was here, along with some other faces. Asides from the Symphonia group the people present that Harry knew were Sparrow and Hawk who along with Sheena were representing Mizuho, Clara Dorr and the Half-Elvin Elder of Exire were representing their peoples.

People he didn't know he was introduced to: Director Irvin Schneider and Doctor Rilena Mason, were representing the Imperial Research Academy in Sybak, George who – in addition to Regal – was representing the Lezareno Group. There were also several dignitaries from the main towns and cities of the Sylvarant, ministers serving the Tethe'allan Royal Family, officials representing the Sylvaranti confederation as a hole, envoys from the elves, although they were only there to listen.

But the most interesting person Harry met, wasn't even a person (at least not like he and the Professor and the others were).

"Greetings young Harry Potter. My, you are most curious as Humans go. I take it you're from earth."

"Um yes." Said Harry cautiously.

"It has been many thousands of years since I went to Earth. Tell me have the societies there moved on much since then?"

"Um?"

"You've been to Earth before Tenebrae?" asked Emil incredulously.

The canine-shaped centurion turned to face Emil "I have. I must say it was a most enlightening scouting mission. The conflicts on Earth at the time were almost as bad as they were here, and this was during the Kharlan War."

"What? Why were you there?" asked Marta

"Lord Ratatosk was concerned about the incursions by aliens to our world, he knew the war was destroying the Giant Kharlan tree, so Ratatosk tasked the Four Seraphim with determining the threat of the world… and ultimately with the sealing of the passageways from this world."

"You mean like the gateway Harry passed through?" asked Sheena

"Yes. Ratatosk gave the Four Seraphim the Derris Emblem's and had him use the power Origin to seal the passageways. Of course Mithos had to form a pack with the King of Spirits. The idea was that none of the transpacial passageways would ever be opened again, because the influence of the Wizards on Earth would very likely have destroyed Lord Ratatosk's tree… Of course in the end it didn't matter. After Mithos and his companions sealed off the passageways they betrayed us and sealed Ratatosk underground. By the time we fought our way out, the Giant tree was dead.

"I'm sorry." Said Harry "What happened after that?"

"Mithos, didn't just betray us, he betrayed the summon spirits. He sealed away Origin and used the Eternal Sword to cleave the world in two. Ratatosk was the Summon Spirit of a World Tree. With both the world and the tree gone he was dying and by extension the eight Centurions were dying. We were forced to retreat to the Ginnungagap and revert to core forms in order to survive unfortunately Ratatosk and I were the only ones that made is there. That is why all the other cores were found at there altars in the temples. We two remained behind in our cores maintaining a mana seal on the Ginnungagap to keep what was left of Aselia from the Demons. We stayed like that until Centurion Aqua brought Richter and Aster to the inner chamber of the Ginnungagap, you all know what happened from then on."

"Vanguard rebellion." Said Harry sadly

"Yes. I see the delightful Professor Sage has been keeping you up to date." Said Tenebrae cheerfully and with approval.

Harry smiled "Ya the Professor has made me an' Sparrow an' Hawk do all kinds of Homework and stuff.

"That is good, you must not become a dunderhead like Lloyd." Said Tenebrae

"Oi!" called Lloyd as a round of chuckles occurred.

"So the incursion during the Kharlan War was a result of Ratatosk?" asked Genis

"No. An Elvin Warlord who at the time was in charge of several summon spirits, including Origin cast open several magical portals to the planet Earth, we merely closed them. Although it seems that we missed one."

"What about the incursion that happened with Mithos using Maxwell?" asked Raine

"I am afraid I'm a little ignorant on that subject." Said Tenebrae "I was after all in dormant core form. You should ask Maxwell."

Ten seconds and some poetry later the Summon Spirit of Matter appeared floating above the conference table and they were told about the history of the second incursion.

"It wasn't actually Mithos who had me do this, it was Yuan."

"Yuan!" said multiple voices.

"Yes. See Mithos had already gone against his pact with me so I was not obliged to inform him if I underwent some… other activity. We Summon Spirits did not like the cause Mithos stood for, Origin had to be sealed under Kratos in order to ensure his obedience. Yuan, we all knew, was secretly fighting against Mithos, and when he approached me with details of the First incursion, well I was all for it."

"What was the purpose of the second incursion?" asked Raine "The first I gather was a source of warriors to fight in the Ancient War but why did Yuan seek to visit Earth again?"

"There was no one reason." Said Maxwell. "The main reason initially was to find out if there was another source of mana that could be provided from the Earth. However as it turned out creatures on Earth produced mana naturally, as opposed to our world where mana comes from World Trees and magic users manipulate it to perform their artes and run their machines and so on. The amount of mana produced by creatures was only enough for a moderate amount more than there own personal use. Yuan, whilst over there, was also trying to look for weapons. But the technology of Earth back then was highly primitive and most of it was of no use. He did however talk to the magical portion of the society greatly. I'm not fully aware of the specifics but Yuan ended up bringing a Wizard to Tethe'alla."

That statement got everyone's attention.

"Who was this wizard?" asked Raine

"We were never introduced, but Lord Yuan originally tasked this wizard with preventing the World Regeneration Ritual from occurring in Tethe'alla."

"You mean this… Wizard killed a Chosen?" asked Zelos

"That was his instruction… but no…" said Maxwell

"Well what happened?" demanded Zelos, he was understandably touchy regarding the whole chosen issue.

"The Wizard for some reason took the Chosen back to planet Earth." Said Maxwell. "I'm not sure of the finer details except that this caused quite the commotion in Tethe'alla considering they 'lost' a Chosen that is not altogether surprising. The Second incursion ended after that and the portals never opened again. You'll really need to ask Yuan what happened though."

"I think we'll do that." Said Raine. "Unfortunately he wasn't able to come today."

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to cover your planned espionage of this world?" said Tenebrae "After all that is the purpose of this discussion is it not?"

"Yes." said Raine "Yes it is. Well firstly I think we should cover the basics of the world, as we understand it. From what Maxwell and Origin have told us and from what little young Harry here has been able to tell us, there appear to be two segregated societies inhabiting this planet. Two worlds, one planet if you will. One of these worlds is made up of humans with no magical ability the other is made up of a hidden society made up of humans with magical abilities. What I propose is two separate but related investigations, one into each world."

The proposal brought a few raised eyebrows.

"Two?" asked Director Schneider "Do you feel that is necessary?"

"Unfortunately I do." Said Raine. "When choosing people to investigate the magical world, we'll need people who can blend in, that is to say, people who can use magic, and use magic like Earth Mages do."

"Origin and I can teach magic users how to wield Earth Magic. It requires a few meditative techniques, and initially its use will make the users feel sick, but it will soon pass." Said Maxwell

"There are a number of aspects that need to be investigated in each of the different parts of the world. Investigating the non-magical part will take no more than a little conventional spying, but for the magical world. We need people who can blend in and interact with the world without arousing suspicion. At the moment I would recommend using the Haitaka sisters here to spy on the magical academy we can come up with some excuse to get them in. They are over the starting age, but we can surely think of something." Said Raine

Sheena leaned over "The starting age is eleven right?"

"Yes." Confirmed Maxwell

"Then I may have a third candidate for you." Said Sheena "Panda turned eleven last month, that will make him old enough to attend with the others this year. Ursula can go as well, she's obviously way too old to be a student but we can surely find her something to do, it would make more sense if Panda had a mum. Sparrow and Hawk are going to have to be orphans… oh sorry." Said Sheena to the sister

"That's alright." Said Sparrow. "Guess my sister and I will need to reinvent ourselves. Oh and we'll need to study the Wizarding World."

"Maxwell could you be of assistance?" asked Hawk "We need to know as much as possible if we are to infiltrate the Wizarding portion of the planet successfully."

"That I can do." Said Maxwell

"I suggest that as soon as the two of you are finished with your education here you return to Mizuho and beginning consulting with Origin and Maxwell." Said Sheena "Even if everyone else doesn't agree, the people of Mizuho will join you in this endeavour."

"I'm not opposed to this measure." Said Schneider "However if we are going to be conducting two large scale espionages simultaneously, then we're going to need significantly more funding than I originally thought. I will appeal to his majesty when I get back."

One of the delegates from Tethe'alla then stood up "His majesty has expressed great interest in this project. I'm sure that some arrangement can be met. Although I would advise officials of the groups to get an idea of how much funding would be needed and to collaborate with other groups in that regard."

There were murmurs of agreement all round.

Zelos stood up "That's all well and good but the new school term is due to start in five months. Sparrow and Hawk will need to be able to enter their, what years exactly?"

"Sparrow will need to enter Third Year and Hawk will need to enter fourth." Said Raine

"Well assuming you want them up to scratch you'll need to get them ready to work at those levels. This Panda kid is not so much of an issue, as he's expected to learn from the beginning." Said Zelos

"He may be an issue actually." Said Sheena, "If Ursula takes part in this, then she will need to be up to speed on life in the Wizarding World and Panda will need to emulate the background of a Wizarding child. But that is not problem a problem we can't fix. How long do you think it will take for Sparrow and Hawk to finish their degrees?"

Raine looked at the Haitaka's "Both of you are pretty much ready to sit your exams. With the rest of your projects to do, providing you both grind down and work at things, you both could be ready by the end of next week."

"Then I think we should prepare Sparrow, Hawk, Panda and Ursula for their roles. As I said, we of Mizuho wish to go through with this venture regardless."

"Then the tasks that need to be accomplished." Said Lloyd "We need to work out what resources we need, what resources are available to us, and I think we also need to choose people who can qualify for the spying and we also need to work out scenarios to get them in without raising any alarm bells."

"Well let's discuss potential spies first." Said Raine "For the non-magical world there shouldn't be any specific categories other than candidates must look human and be adequately suited for espionage. For the magical world we need human mages or at least Half-Elf mages that look enough like humans to pass. Genis and I would never do, our hair is white and our ears are pointy, characteristics alien to both worlds. Candidates also need to be aware, and this goes for both of you." Raine said to Sparrow and Hawk "That this is a long term operation, at the very least the two of you will be expected to grow up in a school environment and possibly in Wizarding society for some time."

Sparrow and Hawk looked at each other, after a few seconds they nodded.

"As long as we're together we don't mind. This is just another adventure that comes with being part of the great and hidden village of Mizuho." Said Sparrow

"We shall endeavour to gather intelligence to the highest standards possible Professor, Mam!" said to Sheena "We shall endeavour not to let you down."

Sheena smiled at the Haitaka's, they had always been kind and friendly towards her, even as much the rest of the Village of Mizuho blamed her for the Volt disaster.

"We can probably provide up to several dozen spies eventually. They will need to time to become familiar with the Wizarding World, but the priority should be to get those of school age ready as term will start in less than six months."

There was general agreement all round.

They spent several hours talking about the different societies on Earth and asking Harry questions about what he did and did not know. Unfortunately there was only so much a 5-year-old could tell you about the world.

At the end of which everyone except the Heimdall representatives, who just remained silent, had expressed interest in participating in the espionage.

"I propose that we all meet here in 3 months to discuss progress being made." Said Raine. "I would also advise Mizuho to prepare the relevant operatives as soon as possible."

Sheena nodded.

"Alright between now and in 6 weeks' time, I want all parties to work out what they are willing to commit in resources, whether in money, manpower, equipment or experience. Agreed?"

Again the Elves didn't respond but everyone else agreed most enthusiastic.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The boring stuff over, Sparrow took Harry to the training room where they began playing with the yo-yo. Tenebrae ever interested in Harry followed. It had been several months and Harry was hoping that despite what Origin said he would be able to use Aselian Magic.

Harry had gotten the hang of harnessing his magic, he was in the process of trying to expel it out of his catalyst… yo-yo.

"Out of interest? What Arte am I likely to learn?"

"Well it's not likely to be a light or darkness spell." Said Tenebrae "Those spells are generally too high a level for a first cast."

"Most people learn '_Fire Ball_' first." Said Sparrow. "Unless they're already proficient with a weapon. Then they learn an arte that is relevant to that weapon. For swordsmen and women the most common first arte is a simple little thing called '_Demon Fang_' for Archers like me and Hawk though, we tend to start with a simple little thing called '_Power!_'. But it's really the more powerful stuff everyone wants to know."

"Right now I'd settle for a fireball." Said Harry.

Suddenly there was an explosion from the outside.

"What was that?" said Harry

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It had been a year since the Vanguard Rebellion, which ended with the Commander Brute issuing an order to disband. But some people didn't get the message. A large number followed Richter, Alice and Decus into the Ginnungagap. Many had died in the final confrontation with the Symphonia group, including Alice and Decus. Others had fled and been arrested. But about a month after the Ginnungagap was sealed Arran Magnar had broken out of Meltokio prison alongside Horatio Malakai, a former scientist of the Imperial Research Academy.

Malakai had not agreed with the Kings decision to abolish the caste system discriminating against Half-Elves. He had protested it even as the Royal Emissary's barged their way into his department with the intention of granting the Half-Elves freedom. When they got their, what they found immediately resulted in Malakai's arrest.

Malakai had been experimenting on Half-Elves, trying to determine methods of harnessing their life energies using Exspheres. The use of Key Crest's was Dwarven Technology but somehow he had managed to learn the method to make, not genuine Key Crests, but substitute ones that were used in Angelus Project Exspheres. Key Crests that delayed the parasitic process. The types of experiments he was conducting resulted in the death and mutilation of about a dozen half-elves. He tried to plead that they were only Half-Elves in court but even some of the strong supporters of the caste system came out and said that even these sorts of acts were considered criminal, and would have been even in the eyes of the Pope, punishable by death; Malakai had gone to far. But over the two years Malakai had spent in prison, Doctors could not agree on whether he was responsible for his actions. So Malakai had done time waiting to find out whether he would be executed, then he met Magnar. Magnar respected him, and Malakai began to think of him like a father figure. Magnar was particularly interested in Malakai's exsphere research. The broke out of prison thanks to the aid of some dwindling Vanguard and few others dissatisfied with the current state of affairs.

"Charge the school!" yelled Magnar. "This Malakai is the fruits of that filthy Half-Elven Professor. We shall raise this school to the ground and slaughter her in her own pathetic achievement."

Vanguard soldiers charged into Palmacosta causing the people to run screaming. The local militia, having faced Desians, the Blood Purge and events of the Rebellion mobilized quickly and engaged the Vanguard in battle. The Palmacosta army were outnumbered but the Vanguard that led worldwide rebellions last year were not the same force as the remnants of what Magnar now commanded. Between Brute's order to disband, the loss of Alice and Decus and the fact that Richter was no longer associated with the Vanguard meant that Magnar was the soul rallying cry for anyone who was still interested in supporting the Sylvaranti Liberation Army. True Magnar's breakout from a Tethe'allan prison had gained him a little more credibility but they had lost the support of many of the Sylvaranti citizens who helped fund and support the original movement set up by the Lualdi's. Their headquarters in Palmacosta had to be abandoned when Brute called off the rebellion and with so many former soldiers leaving the Vanguard, secret bases like the Cape Fortress were no longer safe havens.

Magnar's force was a combination of some of his former loyal subordinates, soldiers who had committed to many atrocities to be ignored, a few people who were mentally violent, a handful of fanatics who had survived the Rebellion and the Ginnungagap and managed to avoid/escape prison and of course a handful of those who were dissatisfied with the changing situation in the United Worlds.

Much of the disciplined people like Alice had been able to instil in Vanguard members, the sense of comradeship that people like her subordinate Hawk managed to inspire, the intelligence network that was masterminded by people like Decus and the rallying power figures like Brute and Richter were either dead or had disassociated themselves with the movement.

Magnar lacked all of those qualities. He fought for his own selfish ambitions but could not inspire great warriors in his men like his former superiors could.

"Kill them you imbeciles!" cried out Magnar in frustration as the outnumbered Palmacosta army managed to hold their own.

"Commander." Said Malakai "I will take care of them, do what you have to in the school."

Magnar nodded, he liked Malakai, he was so much more reliable than the remnants of his Vanguard. The fact that Malakai had secured two working exspheres and given him one was a plus as well of course.

Malakai drew his magic sword and charged the nearest band of militiamen "_Fierce Demon Fang!_" his sword slammed down killing three of the four soldiers immediately and throwing the other off balance. The last remaining soldier turned to face the mad scientist. He charged and tried to slam his axe down but Malakai blocked it with ease, kicked the soldier in the gut forcing him to stagger back and then swung round incanting "_Hell Pyre!_" a small fire ball shot out from his sword, impacting the soldier and exploding on contact, killing him.

Malakai then charged the next batch.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

In the meantime Magnar and the bulk of his soldiers charged the front gates of the school. They burst through the doors, students were running for their lives. They found themselves confronted however by two people who weren't running away.

"Well, well the traitor and the traitors boyfriend. Marta I hope you are ready to die today because this time you will not defeat me.

Emil and Marta, having heard the commotion of the Vanguards assault, rushed to meet them in person.

"Magnar, you've already lost to us twice." Said Emil "Do you really think you can win now?"

"Heh, I'll admit that you bested me the last times but now I have this." He indicated the exsphere imbedded just below his neck.

"So you got an Exsphere." Said Marta "Just one more crime for you to be charged with when we haul you oversized figure back to prison."

"Well I suggest that we forgo this conversation and get down to business." Said Magnar with a deranged smile "Sweep through this oversized school house, kill everyone you encounter."

The Soldiers broke off just as their leader charged at Emil and Marta. "_Thunder Explosion!_"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hawk?" Said Sparrow, as her sister appeared "What is going on?"

"The Vanguard is attacking the city. They have penetrated the university. We have been instructed to protect Harry by Professor Sage." Said Hawk, her voice was still analytical but it carried a seriousness that only a situation like this could provoke.

"Perhaps we should head to the Governor-Generals office." Said Tenebrae "It is likely to be well protected by the Palmacosta Army and should offer us sanctuary."

"Agreed." Said Sparrow "Harry sweetie, no matter what, stay close to Tenebrae."

The four of them rushed out of the training room and ran through the corridors. But as they approached the front entrance they were faced with Vanguard soldiers chasing away screaming people: Students and staff alike. One of them fell over and a Vanguard soldier charged towards him with his sword drawn yelling "Die Tethe'alla collaborator."

But Sparrow was not one to just run while innocents could die. Her bow was already drawn and her mana charged. In the space of less than a second she had, through her natural training targeted the soldier and incanted "_Power!_" a single arrow struck the vanguard soldier, his armour the only thing keeping him alive, he staggered back.

Sparrow began firing a series of arrows at the soldier and yelled "Run you idiot I just saved your life." At the fallen student, who snapped out of his shock and complied.

Because Sparrow fought back, another three soldiers joined the injured one.

Hawk in the meantime joined her sister. "You take the front, I'll cover you."

"Right." Said Sparrow. She charged forward at high speed whilst her sister gathered her mana.

"_Receive the Judgement of the Iridescent Blade. Prism Sword!_" incanted Hawk.

This marked an historical occasion in Harry's life. The first time he ever encountered the Arte Prism Sword. Seven Multi-coloured swords of light formed a circle that rained down upon the four Vanguard soldiers who foolishly bunched themselves together. The injured member collapsed, having been knocked unconscious and the other three staggered back.

Sparrow in the meantime followed through. She approached the nearest of the three remaining soldiers "_Swallow Waltz!_" She jumped into the air and kicked the soldier twice in the head. Knocking him out as well.

"_Power!_" incanted Hawk firing a mana enhanced arrow at another that struck right in his throat killing instantly.

Harry gazed in horror at the violence before him. This was the first proper fight he was experiencing and less than a minute into the experience someone was already dead.

Sparrow in the meantime focused on the last soldier. This one was a spell caster and immediately began incanting "_Aqua Edge!_" he yelled.

"_Guardian Seal!_" incanted Sparrow in response blocking the water based arte with ease.

"_Star Stroke!_" she leap into the air and fired a powerful arrow that pierced through the soldiers armour and struck his heart.

Each Haitaka sister had killed one soldier and knocked out another.

Harry did not have time to stop and think about what he just saw. Sparrow immediately ran back to the three of them and grabbed Harry by the hand.

"Come on we need to go." Said Sparrow

"The Vanguard are too numerous to leave through the front. Perhaps the back door near the Library?" Hawk reasoned

Sparrow nodded and took point

The four of them ran through the university corridors. When they reached the University Gardens, Lloyd and Regal were engaged in combat with 12 vanguard soldiers.

"Sparrow, target those at the back." Said Hawk building up her mana.

"Right!" said Sparrow "_Embrace Star!_"

"_O darkened storm cloud loose thy blade and run my enemies through! Thunder Blade!_" incanted Hawk

The energy from Sparrow's overpowered arrow managed to kill or disable (Harry wasn't sure) 3 vanguard members. Hawks powerful lightening based arte took out 5.

"Thanks SparrowHawk!" Called Lloyd "He charged one of the remaining soldiers and leaped on him with his swords "_Fierce Demon Fang!_" What Harry saw would stick with him more than any other event in the Battle of Palmacosta. Lloyd's twin swords severed through the Vanguard soldier's shoulders severing his limbs from his body. She fell back. Dead.

Regal in the meantime charged another soldier. The soldier in question had barely time to swing his trident back before Regal's feet struck him just under the chin "_Crescent Moon!_" Harry could hear the soldier's neck bones crack in response to the Lezarano President's attack.

"Sparrow, Hawk. We'll be fine. Go, take Harry to safety." Called Regal, his voice lacking the gentle gentlemanly quality that Harry was used to.

Harry was again escorted away by Sparrow.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Marta found herself blown back by Magnar's attack and Emil found himself staggering, despite his defensive stance.

"Hahahahahaha!" cackled Magnar "You really thought that I would attack the pair of you again as the wak Martel Knight that raised Luin to the ground or the slightly more reputable Vanguard officer serving your pathetic father." Sneered the man.

"You chose to follow Daddy, and I'm pretty sure you chose to help Decus frame the Church of Martel for Genocide too." Said Marta, righting herself.

"You are right. But now I am far more powerful than Decus, Alice, Brute and soon I will be more powerful than that half-elven Bastard Richter could ever have been." Said Magnar gleefully.

"You're insane." Said Emil simply "We defeated Richter, and Alice and Decus and Marta's father. And we defeated you. So you now have an exsphere, we'll defeat you anyway. _Demon Fang!_"

Magnar easily blocked Emil's attack but barely managed to cope with his follow up. Emil charged him and swung his sword down multiple times in a procession so rapid Magnar could not counterattack. Then Marta joined in:

"_O sacred will, strike down those who would be mine enemy. Divine Saber!_"

Magnar struck by the lightening spell and felt immense pain soar through him, as he staggered, Emil followed through again.

"_Sword Rain Alpha!_"

Magnar felt himself staggering back again, but this time he used the energy of being knocked back to gain a little space between himself and the blond haired boy. Then it was his turn to follow through.

He charge forward and swung his huge sword down. Emil managed to block that attack but then Magnar followed up with an Arte of his own.

"_Quake Assault._" He swung his sword down multiple times at a rapidly pace on Emil, causing the boy to fall over. He was about to swing again when:

"_Swallow Waltz!_"

Marta kicked Magnar in the face and then smacked him with her spinner, knocking him back from Emil.

Magnar was much tougher than he had been during the Luin assault and the Vanguard Rebellion but Emil and Marta would not give up.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Two corridors down from the entrance where Emil and Marta were fighting Magnar, Genis, Presea and Raine were rushing towards the Vanguard entering the building in the hope that they could stop them from killing people. The six of the soldiers who accompanied Magnar into the building were now chasing people into the university building.

"Genis, Raine cover me." Said Presea charging forward. A person running for his life had tripped over and a soldier was about to take advantage of this and kill him when Presea caught up to him.

"_Dual infliction!_"

With the first strike, he was wounded, with the second he was cleaved in half. Wielding her father's axe, the Gaia Cleaver, Presea was, in terms of physical strength, the strongest warrior in the Symphonia group.

One soldier was dead/cut in half but his comrades now surrounded her.

"_May the merciless embrace of frost take you. Absolute!_" incanted Genis

A Soldier found himself engulfed in a freezing cold sphere that engulf and exploded around him. The sheer force of mana was not enough to kill him but he was out of consciousness and out of the battle. Another soldier got caught in the effects and fell back.

"_Here's Payback. Divine Saber!_" incanted Raine

Another soldier got caught in Raine's own artes and collapsed unconscious as well.

Two soldiers were left and another was righting himself.

Presea defended herself from their sword attacks.

"_Fire Ball!_" incanted Genis sending his flaming projectiles at one of them.

Stunned by her boyfriend's attack, Presea used the opportunity to stab him with the tip of her Axe. He fell over, whether dead or injured was as of yet undetermined. Presea turned to the other and whacked his gut with the handled of her axe. Taking advantage of the soldier's phased state, Presea followed through with her highly concussive Arte.

"_Beast!_" Presea swung herself and her axe round in a clockwise direction once and where she and the Axe stopped the transparent head of a Lion emerged from her being sending a concussive force that knocked the Vanguard Soldier it was targeted at straight into a brick wall. The groans emanating from his being indicated that he was still alive but he wasn't getting back up.

The soldier that had been knocked back by Genis's _Absolute_ Arte righted himself and did one of the smartest things any of the Soldier had done that day: dropped his sword and put his hands up.

"I surrender, Please don't kill me!" he begged

"Presea, Genis, I'll stay with him and the others that are still alive. Send soldiers from the Army if you can." Said Raine

Genis nodded and so did Presea.

"Ok Presea let's go." Said the white haired half-elf. The two of them ran down a couple of corridors and emerged to find Emil and Marta in the middle of a conflict with Magnar.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry, Sparrow, Hawk and Tenebrae emerged from the library, only to immediately regret the choice to exit the book repository because the hall outside was a complete warzone. Vanguard members were locked in battle with Mizuhou villagers, Palmacosta Soldiers and Colette, Sheena and Zelos.

Harry was in a complete state of shock, he felt his entire body seize in fear. It didn't help that students and university staff were screaming and running all over the place. Harry still had the yo-yo in his hand and as Sparrow and her sister stood protectively in front of him he began rolling it up and down with no results.

Sparrow had no idea what to do. The door out of the university was inaccessible due to all the different person to person fights going on. She and her sister stood in front of Harry and worked to aid their allies by firing arrows at the Vanguard and fending off any soldiers that tried to approach.

"SparrowHawk!" yelled Zelos, noticing them. "Shouldn't you be getting Harry to safety?"

"How? There is no way we can get him through without being cut down." Yelled Sparrow. She blocked a Vanguard soldier who decided to swing his sword down on her. She blocked the blade with her bow then jumped into the air and double kicked him in the chest.

"_Super Lightening Blade!_" Zelos stabbed the soldier with his sword and a bolt of lightning struck him from above. "Oh this is ridiculous." Said Zelos in frustration. He looked at the little five-year-old boy who was standing in fear. "Harry sorry about this. Tenny over here." Zelos picked up the scared boy as Tenebrae came towards them "Alright Harry, you and Tenny here are about to play horsy. You understand.

Harry nodded "His name is Tenebrae."

Zelos smiled, "Good to see your sense of humour is still kicking. Now sit." Zelos put Harry on Tenebrae's back.

"Thanks Tenebrae." Said Harry

"That's quite alright, rest assured you are much lighter than Lady Marta was."

Harry clung tightly to the Centurion of Darkness, little did he know that in doing so he would undergo a change no one could have predicted.

"Right Sparrow, Hawk stick to the walls. I'll take the front, Sparrow the side, Hawk the back." Said Zelos "Hey Colette, Sheena can you give a hand?"

"Just keep Harry safe." Yelled Sheena

"We'll do what we can, go!" called Colette

"_Lightspear cannon!_" Yelled Zelos spinning around once with his sword and impaling a soldier who got in his way.

"_Aerial Laser!_" Yelled Sparrow

"_Gallant Barrage!_" Yelled Hawk

The three of them formed a protective triangle around Harry and stuck close to the wall. About a dozen Vanguard members were killed or disabled in some way by the time they got to the door.

"Thanks Zelos." Said Sparrow "We'll take Harry to the Governor-Generals Office. Once we're sure he's safe we'll come back and help you out.

"Roger. If you run into problems send Tenebie." Said Zelos

Harry had still refused to let go of the Centurion. "Why do they not call you Tenebrae?" he asked timidly.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when we get to safety." Said Tenebrae

Harry nodded into Tenebrae's fur.

"Alright." Said Hawk "Let us make our way to the Governor-Generals Office."

Sparrow and Hawk resumed their escort. Things were difficult. More than half the Vanguard troops were focused on the University, including their leader, but the streets of Palmacosta were still filled with Vanguard and Palmacosta Soldiers battling it out. Despite that, the Haitaka's got Harry as far as the central plaza but they immediately ran into a problem.

"_Rock Breaker!_" Malakai yelled attacking two Palmacosta soldiers. The earth based Arte hit them with multiple stones and knocked them back. Magnar was leading an assault on the Governor-Generals Office and from the looks of things he was winning, just under half of the Palmacosta Army units guarding the office were down while the Vanguard were only down about a dozen soldiers.

"Hawk, we need to take this guy on, where did Magnar get such a competent combatant?"

"I believe he was at the Imperial Research academy before the World Regeneration." Said Hawk "All I remember about him though is highly bigoted views on Half-Elves."

"Thanks sis, that should make this easier. Braebrae, keep Harry safe."

"Braebrae?" said Harry but the Haitaka's ran in.

"_Power!_"

"_Power!_"

Each sister fired a single arrow at Malakai and each arrow hit its target causing him to flinch.

"_Follow it up!_" yelled Sparrow.

Each of the Haitaka's took another arrow out of their quivers and readied themselves.

"_CROSS THRUST!_" another pair of arrows shot out and struck the assailant simultaneously.

"Who dares challenge the almighty authority of the Vanguard?" yelled Malakai

"If I'm not mistaken your Malakai." Said Hawk

"Malakai?" said Sparrow "That's right, you're the guy who was arrested for torturing Half-Elves. Must say that case greatly promoted Half-Elf rights."

"The people of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla shall suffer for closing down my research. You are academics are you not? Surely you and I share the desire to expand scientific knowledge?"

"You're nothing but a murderer and a torturer Malakai." Said Sparrow "We side with the Symphonia group."

"Then Die!" yelled Malakai "_Mini Meteor!_" he incanted.

A small meteor flew down struck the Haitaka's, luckily for them they threw up their _Guardian Seal_ Artes and blocked the attack, but it was so powerful they still staggered back.

"Hahahahahaha!" cackled the mad scientist "Feel the wrath of the exspheres." He practically preached. "_Thunder Arrow!_"

The Sparrow and Hawk ran in opposite directions avoiding the lightening based Arte, neither was particularly aware that a similar Arte almost killed Dumbledore and Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold mere months earlier.

Hawk fired several arrows off at Malakai, he blocked them all but took his eyes off of Sparrow.

"_Arise, o violent waters, to route mine enemies. Blessed Drops!_"

Sometimes known amongst magic users as the deceptively powerful water Arte, Sparrow's magic attack was scoffed at by Malakai as bubbles formed around him and fell on the ground beneath him. It was the sudden explosion of shockwaves that emanated from the ground that caused him to stop but at that point he was quite stunned by the attack.

Hawk channelled her magic "_Embrace Star!_"

Malakai was struck by an ultra-powerful arrow which caused him to fall over. He, however, managed to right himself and Block Sparrow's following Embrace Star.

"The pair of you are good, but you shall not win." He seethed.

"Big words for someone who just got their ass handed to them by a preteen." Said Sparrow

"Well allow me to return the favour." the mad scientist smiled. He charged straight at Sparrow and parried the arrows she fired. "_Dual Death!_" yelled Malakai

Sparrow managed take up defensive stance but Malakai's sword strikes were too strong. She collapsed.

Malakai then ran to Hawk who also charge at him.

"Hell Pyre!" yelled Malakai he fired an explosive fire ball at the older sister but Hawk jumped into the air and followed through with her own Arte.

"Star Stroke!" Malakai was forced to stop in his tracks by as the barrage of arrows pierced his armour. But he was not out.

"Don't think because we're girls we'll fall so easily." Said Sparrow getting on her feet. "Power!" she sent and Arrow at the mad scientist which he then blocked.

Throughout this whole affair Harry was standing next to Tenebrae in fear. By now he was no longer scared for his own life but for Sparrow and Hawk. These two girls had been like older sisters to him… ok really, really weird older sisters but that was still a sibling. He was determined to help them in some way. But all he could do was stand there and work his yo-yo.

"Tenebrae? I think we need help now."

"Are you sure that's wise Harry?" said Tenebrae "I can't protect you if I run off."

"But we're dying here look another soldier has just fallen." Said Harry desperately

Tenebrae looked towards the office. Whilst Sparrow and Hawk had been fighting Malakai the Palmacosta Soldiers were doing better against the Vanguard but they were still falling and they were still outnumbered.

"If I leave will you be able to stay safe?"

Harry looked worried "I will, just be quick." He said.

"Please be careful." Tenebrae ran off to get help.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"It seems we meet again." Said Presea "You will pay for what you did to Ozette."

"I remember you." Sneered Magnar "You're that little girl who kept me from taking Marta back to Altamira during the rebellion."

"So you're Magnar?" said Genis "Presea and I worked hard to build those houses in Ozette. Emil, Marta can we help you beat this guy?"

"It would be appreciated." Said Emil disgruntledly. Fighting an Exsphere enhanced Magnar was quite exhausting.

"Hah. Two more children are not going to be enough to stop me…"

"_O darkened storm clouds, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through. Thunder Blade!_" incanted Genis

"_Dual Punishment!_" Yelled Presea

Simultaneously, Magnar was hit by Genis's _Thunder Blade_ and Presea's _Dual Punishment_ artes. But they were not finished.

"Go!" called Genis

"_Lightening Punishment!_" cried Presea

Magnar found himself on the receiving end on a unison attack that pummelled him with both lightening and axe attacks.

To make matters worse Emil and Marta decided to follow through with their own unison attack, The _Ars Nova_.

"_Emil!_"

"_Marta!_"

"_Ready?_"

"_Ready?_"

Both of them furiously struck Magnar's crippling armour again and again with their sword and spinner attacks.

"_Leave this to me._" Said Marta "Please!"

"_No way!_" yelled Emil

"_This is it._" Said Marta

Both of them unleashed powerful magical attacks with finally taught Magnar that he was not going to win this battle.

"Enough!" he yelled "_O twisted doors of distortion, open wide. Negative Gate!_"

Magnar's Arte erupted between himself and the four members of the Symphonia Group. Momentarily blocking them, he ran through the door he came in and left.

They were just about to go chase him when Tenebrae showed up.

"Lord Emil, Lady Marta. Harry and the Haitaka's are pinned down at the Governor-Generals office, they need help."

"What?" said Genis

"At the Governor-Generals Office. Please forgive me but I am worried about young Mr Potter." Tenebrae ran off.

"Damn it." Said Genis taking charge "Emil, Marta, go after Magnar, Presea go find everyone else and have some come and help me and some go help Emil and Marta, we can't let."

Emil and the girls nodded and went their separate ways. Genis ran through the battle not stopping to fire artes. If a Vanguard got in his way he would bash them with his Kendama.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Tenebrae had been gone less than a minute when Harry was noticed by a Vanguard soldier. He began slowly walking towards the little boy, malicious gleeful look in his eyes.

Harry didn't know what to do. If he ran then his friends wouldn't find him. If he stayed put the mean soldier would kill him. Suddenly he found the answer to his predicament. He had felt mana welling in combatants throughout the battle but now he felt his own welling. What proceeded next was instinct.

The yo-yo Harry was given wasn't just a simple child's toy. Like Genis's Kendama it had the potential to harm someone. As soon as the Vanguard soldier got close enough Harry swung his yo-yo forward and smacked the bastard straight on the nose.

He cried out in pain, but Harry wasn't finished.

Whilst the soldier waddled about in front of him, Harry swung his yo-yo up and down, then he did it again. Finally he incanted his first ever Arte.

"_Agarazium!_"

A formation of rings thrust up from the ground beneath the soldier, each one striking him in quick succession. He collapsed and fell unconscious. Harry had just won his first fight.

"Very nicely done Mr Potter." Said Tenebrae reappearing beside him.

"I did it, I did magic." Said Harry excitedly "How did I do magic?"

At that moment both the Haitaka's fell down as a result of Malakai's attack.

Harry screamed and began working his yo-yo again. "_Agarazium!_"

Malakai would forever remember this moment with humiliation. Getting caught off guard by a five-year-old boy.

The rings flew up and struck the mad scientist. Causing him to stumble back.

"Thanks Harry." Said Sparrow "And congratulations."

"Now let us finish this." Said Hawk

Sparrow nodded to her sister. "You're better at elementals. I'll keep him occupied." Sparrow charged at Malakai "_Swallow Waltz!_"

"_Agarazium!_"

Harry's follow through pushed Malakai further away from Sparrow and more relevantly Hawk.

"_Suffer within this oppressive force!_" came Hawk's deep voice "_Gravity Well!_"

Malakai truly discovered why it was the oppressive force as the arte struck him and significantly wore down his strength.

"_Agarazium!_" incanted Harry for the fourth time

"Let's do this sis!" called Sparrow charging her mana into her arrows

"_Embrace Star!_"

"_Embrace Star!_"

As Malakai began to regret getting into battle with what should have been a weak pair of school girls and a little boy who couldn't fight.

Harry began to incant again, only he felt himself change again. "_O Brilliance show your wrath. Dark Sphere!_" Harry's second arte was considerable more powerful than the base arte that he had used before. _Dark Sphere_ was the darkness elemental spell that mirrored _Photon_. Malakai found himself engulfed in a Dark Sphere and then the magical energy exploded into him.

Just then Genis showed up.

"Wow Harry you did learn to use magic." He said

"Half-Elf scum." Cried Malakai rather pathetically from the white haired boy's point of view.

Magnar was heavily beaten about but it had taken out a lot of Sparrow and Hawk to do it.

"Sparrow, Hawk. Get Harry into the office and then defend it. You girls have done brilliantly. I'll take care of this Bastard."

The Haitaka's nodded and escorted Harry and his Centurion to the office.

"You really think an inferior being such as yourself can defeat me." Sneered Malakai completely blinded by his prejudice.

"Do really think your arse can take another kicking?" said Genis Nonchalantly.

Enrage Malakai charged at the Half-Elvin boy. Harry just managed to see Genis block Malakai's sword swing and then Butt him in the gut with the Kendama's ball.

"You… little Bastard." Grunted Malakai. "_Mini Meteor!_"

Unlike the Haitaka's Genis had a lot more experience fighting against mad men… and women, with abnormally powerful magic skills. He sidestepped out of the way of the meteor and then cast his own Arte.

"_Freeze Lancer!_"

Dozens of small icicles smashed into Malakai, tearing into him.

Malakai again charged with the intent to kill. But much to Malakai's irritance, the white haired boy was not getting the message. Genis ran at him and then jumped over him at the last second.

Before Malakai registered what happened Genis once more butted him, this time in the back.

"Damn you, you…"

"_Benevolent winds that, transcend in eternal time, gather before me and become a dividing blade! Cyclone!_"

Malakai found himself engulfed in a tornado whereupon his entire body was slashed by the "_dividing blade_", as his body took punishment the small rational part of his brain decided it might be a good idea to retreat.

"Soldiers. Charge the half-elf." Yelled Malakai and began to limp away.

There were just over two dozen soldiers left, they all turned away from the Governor-Generals Office and charged Genis.

Genis worked up his magic, there was only one way out of this and he had to time it just right.

A magical seal formed around Genis and even those not sensitive to Magic all overt the city could feel the mana rush towards his Kendama which was acting as his magical catalyst.

"_From the land of the living I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of Thunder._"

Light balls of pure mana shone from the Half-Elf's Body as he incanted the magic word.

"_INDIGNATION!_"

An almighty burst of lightning exploded around the centre of the charging forces. Genis's attack was spot on. Out of 27 soldiers charging him, 23 were caught in the attack. The other four stopped stunned as Genis looked at them maliciously. They noticed that Malakai had legged it and chose to do the same.

* * *

><p>So if anyone's interested since I last updated I completed the first game with Presea as Lloyd favourite companion. Now I've favoured everyone, But I was saving my favourite for last. I won't spoil it for anyone who hasn't done so yet except to say that some of the content broke my heart. I love Presea. I have decided to make this story shorter than originally planned because I really want to get my Harry to Hogwarts. In my two other prominent stories he's already there.<p>

Once more please review.


	9. A Boy and his Centurion

Please read the AN after this chapter.

* * *

><p><span>A Boy and his Centurion<span>

Many miles away from… well truthfully many, many… sigh…

While the Vanguard was attacking the Port City of Palmacosta on the United Worlds, on the planet Earth, a man who had not truly realised the extent of his mistakes was still trying to rectify them.

Albus Dumbledore, four and a half years ago had taken upon himself to ensure the safety and wellbeing of a baby Harry Potter. Safety, up until last Christmas, had not been a problem. So long as Harry resided in the same building as a maternal relative then the Blood Wards could ensure that no wizard who would intend him harm could enter within five miles of that building. In addition the blood weapon that defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort in 1981, still ran through Harry's veins, this weapon, or protection as Albus would call it one day when he told Harry, was still active thanks to the wards and Harry's blood would mortally wound Voldemort on contact. The weapon's survival and the survival of the protective wards in Surrey were dependant on Harry spending at least ten days in Privet Drive every year. Albus had not told anyone, but if Harry failed to return to the sanctuary, and Dumbledore used that term cautiously, by the following Christmas Day a year after he had left then the blood weapon against Voldemort would be gone and Dumbledore would not be able to bring it back. Unfortunately this rather sacrificed Harry's wellbeing.

Albus had decided that when Harry was placed in the care of his relative he would not be disturbed by anyone from the Wizarding World, including Albus himself. One of the advantages of the wards was that the caster could tie certain monitoring instruments to them. But Albus initially decided that he didn't want to interfere with Harry growing up. So the instruments, sat in his cupboard, they were tied to Harry and the wards monitoring the status of both Harry and the health of the wards, but Albus paid them no mind until the report that Harry had disappeared came through. When Albus examined the instruments he found that the data they should be receiving just stopped.

This made no sense. The Instruments should have indicated something, but the data just stopped transmitting only a few hours after Harry was last seen. If he was still alive then the instruments should still have been transmitting, if he died then instruments would have stopped but the data would have recorded his death and his life signs up until that point. The last data showed that he was in Magnolia Park, Little Whinging and that, while his health was seriously deteriorating, he was still alive. But then he data just stopped. This was completely inexplicable. Dumbledore couldn't figure out why the devices weren't telling him anything, by all accounts they should have, but they weren't.

So Dumbledore had tried more traditional methods. He had the Order looking, he had his operatives in the Muggle World looking and he had used every contact available to him, foreign and domestic, to find Harry. So far there search was fruitless. The strange magical reaction in Magnolia Park that nearly killed him and the Minister for Magic had been very interesting but it told him nothing about who took Harry except that they were probably magical. But the magic was unlike anything Dumbledore and several other experts had seen before. The language used was also completely unknown. No linguistics expert in the Magical or Muggle Worlds could determine what it was or where it came from.

Dumbledore was about to have a second try at repairing the monitoring instruments when they suddenly started working again.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"So let me get this straight?" said Remus "You've had this instrument all along and you never said anything."

"It had ceased working when Harry went missing, now that they have started working again have told you." Said Dumbledore tiredly. Harry's disappearance was wearing him down.

"Why didn't you tell any of us though?" Said Moody "This could have helped."

"Are you saying any of you could have gotten it to work?" asked Dumbledore

Remus and Moody shook their heads no. McGonagall was just holding on to the possibility that they might find Harry soon and Snape simply kept silent to avoid his excitement at the news becoming apparent.

"Well what has it told you?" said McGonagall

"I'm afraid not much at this stage." Said Dumbledore "At the moment it seems that all the data they should get from Harry is incoming. Only it's incoming nearly 4 months late."

"What do you mean four months late?" said Snape

"Well it seems that the data recording Harry's wellbeing and health has started coming in again only the data is four months old. See it's simply continued from where it left off at Christmas."

"So what does it tell us?" asked Remus

"Well before the data stopped Harry's health was deteriorating and he had fallen into unconsciousness."

Remus growled at that but made no other comments or noises.

"When the data continues it shows the process of deterioration halting, then Harry's condition over the next few hours stabilises. Then if we move forward half an Hour this is the most interesting thing. His health shows almost immediate and sporadic improvements. No known spell or technique in the Muggle World should be able to produce results like this but…"

"Harry is getting better?" said Remus

"I believe he did, but this information is four months old. We don't know how Harry is doing now." Said Dumbledore

"No but it is something." Said McGonagall "If someone is healing him, even if the technique is alien to us then that is a good sign."

"Yes I suppose it is." Said Dumbledore "Nothing really relevant happens over the next few hours but then his health starts improving again at dramatic levels, again suggesting more healing techniques unknown to us."

"So that suggests that he is with people who are helping him." Said Remus "Good."

"It suggests that four months ago he was being cared for." Said Snape "Potter could be dead right now for all we know."

"Severus." Said Minerva sternly "We have progress for the first time in months. Let us not forget that."

"Unfortunately Severus is right though." Said Dumbledore "Remus here, as I'm sure we all are, is relieved that Harry is being cared for but we don't know where has been since Magnolia park and we are only now getting word on how he's doing."

"So what else has Harry been up to?" asked Remus.

"Well from the readings I have it says that he has woken up and is scared, surprised and on the mend from his health deterioration."

"Scared?" said Remus palling.

"Yes but that does not altogether suggest he is in danger. If Harry is being cared for by some people it is more than likely they are strangers to him and have taken him to unfamiliar surroundings. As a five-year-old we can expect him to be anxious about all of that."

"I guess you're right." Said Remus.

"Then there is everything he has gone through so far." Said Snape "Child abuse is an ugly thing and even if Potter is safe he shall still suffer some aftereffects."

"What do any of these readings actually mean?" said McGonagall trying to stop Remus and Snape descending into a fight. "They just look like a bunch of squiggly lines."

"They are just a bunch of squiggly lines." Said Dumbledore "To anyone asides from me I'd assume they mean nothing."

"Well what do these lines here mean?" said Remus indicating the fresh results.

"Well I'd assume that young Harry is eating some heavily burnt bacon and thoroughly enjoying it."

Remus cracked a small smile "Can these instruments be used to tell us where he is?"

Dumbledore frowned "They are supposed to. This line here is supposed to indicate his location. But this squiggle here just means unable to determine."

"What, so we don't know where he's been, not even after four months?"

"No. Also look at this." Dumbledore indicated a globe on a spindle "This red dot is supposed to focus in on Harry's location."

"But that's in the middle of the North Pacific?" said Remus "There aren't even any islands there."

"That is not where Harry is, allow me to demonstrate." Dumbledore flicked his wand and the globe started turning rapidly at high speed. "When the instruments all started up again the globe should have pinpointed his location. But it just did that."

While the world was spinning the red dot was jumping up and down trying to touch every point on the earth. Dumbledore pointed his wand again and the globe stopped as did the red dot. This time in stopped in the middle of Siberia.

"Could something be interfering with your instruments?" said McGonagall

"That is the most likely cause, but nothing I know of could possibly interfere with these instruments without me detecting it or the readings leaving certain tell-tale signs."

"That attack that almost got you was unlike anything we know." Said Moody, "As crazy as it sounds it seems we're dealing with a group of people that knows more about magic than all the experts in the world."

"Are you saying Harry Potter was abducted by a secret society or something?" scoffed Snape.

"This group seems to know magic different from us." Said Dumbledore, "Whether they are a secret society or merely a culture we've never seen before is another question."

"What do you mean never seen before?" said Remus.

"Wizarding Society is hidden from Muggle society. So theoretically there could be a third society hidden from both of us." Said Dumbledore.

"That's preposterous." Snorted Snape "You surely don't believe that?"

"I know I wouldn't like to believe it, and as of right now I don't but the possibility is one I have to consider. At least until another explanation for that strange attack arises." Said Dumbledore.

The others in the room looked distinctly as if nothing would make them believe the existence of another society. The Search for Harry Potter continued. Dumbledore continued to monitor the readings well aware that, even if it was old news, it was still news. About a Month later it was May and as his staff prepared for exam season, Dumbledore read the data before him the results, although Dumbledore was ignorant of the precise details, of Harry happily playing with the Haitaka sisters.

But if he could read the results of what Harry's current life signs indicated, Dumbledore would never forgive himself. But as Harry suffered the most horrible trauma of his life, Dumbledore would not receive that data for another four months, for that was how long the data would take to reach Earth from Aselia whilst traveling at the speed of magic.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As Dumbledore's instruments gave their results for the first time in four months, Genis Sage was being cheered by Palmacosta Soldiers and Citizens alike as his Mystic arte/Hi-Ougi chased away the remaining Vanguard.

Genis however focused on Harry. The Boy had been escorted inside the Governor-Generals office by the Haitaka sisters on Genis' order. Now he had to make sure he was alright.

Genis bypassed several people patting him on the back and entered the building to find Harry and Tenebrae deep in a conversation.

"So your names are Tenebrae, Tenebie, Tenny, Tenby, Braebrae, Mr Fairy and Paw-Pad." Said Harry.

"Yes." Said Tenebrae. "Also at some point Centurion Aqua became quite fond of calling me Tenebonehead. Even though we are now allies and fellow Centurions, she still insists on naming me as such.

"I like Paw-Pad." Said Harry

"Presea will be pleased." Said Genis. "Paw-Pad was her idea."

"I also like Braebrae." Said Harry, just noticing Genis.

"Ah now that one was thought up by Lady Marta."

"Why?" asked Harry, diverting his full attention back to the Centurion of Darkness.

"It's a bit complicated." Said Tenebrae "Basically Miss Colette for some reason was incapable of calling me anything other than Tenebie and when I tried to rectify this she, Lady Marta and Lord Emil decided to try and come up with variations of my name. That is where most of my alternate names come from."

"It seems Harry has found a new friend." Sparrow said to Genis "He really seems to be quite taken with everyone's favourite Centurion."

"I think it is because both of them hold curious minds. The fact that the first two artes Harry learnt were Darkness Elementals probably doesn't hurt either." Said Hawk.

Genis smiled "My sister will probably say this too, but thank you for keeping Harry safe."

"That is alright." Said Sparrow blushing "I just wish he didn't have to see so much of the battle though."

Genis looked troubled "It was always going to be inevitable, that Harry would see death in some form. That's why we're not so sure he should stay here. Even if today never happened he would have witnessed Lloyd, or Emil, or any one of us take down a monster at some point. Guess it's too late now."

"Harry is strong." Said Hawk "With your help, and with all our helps he shall prevail."

"I hope you're right." Said Genis "Now that I think about it though Harry hasn't seen much of Aselia outside Palmacosta. Just Exire. I would like for him to see some more."

"Does that mean I get to go travelling soon?" asked Harry excitedly.

"If you are to go exploring you must stop by the Ginnungagap." Said Tenebrae. "Lord Ratatosk would be most interested in meeting you. Lord Richter to."

Genis looked at Tenebrae incredulously "Richter's a Lord now?"

"Why yes. He is in the service of Lord Ratatosk and has gained favour with Centurion Aqua. Therefore he is entitled Lord."

"Can I become a Lord?" Harry asked.

Genis laughed "Maybe one day Harry. Maybe one day."

"Maybe one day soon." Said Tenebrae. "Two darkness elemental spells and you are only five."

"I am nearly six." Pouted Harry "At least I think I am?" he turned his head questionably to Genis

Genis racked his brains Harry was closer to six than five but "Still a few months to go Harry." Said Genis

"Still I must confess." Said Tenebrae "Perhaps the reason you were able to incant so easily this time round was your contact with me."

"You mean when I was riding you?" Harry asked Tenebrae

"Yes it is likely your magic and mine intermix as a result of the volatile environment. Earth mages at your age tended to expel their magic in times of heightened emotions. I assume that that is still a characteristic?"

"Uh…." Said Harry

"Well it would explain things a little I guess." Said Genis "Perhaps we should get back to the University, everyone will be worried about us."

Everyone agreed, so they all walked back to the University. When they got there they found Raine in conversation with a senior officer in the Palmacosta Army.

"Professor." Called Harry and ran to hug the woman who had been looking after him for so long.

Raine smiled and took Harry in her arms.

"Hello Harry. Are you alright?"

"Uh huh. I did magic." Said Harry.

"You did?" said Raine in surprise "Do you mean…"

"Harry seems to have become Tenebrae's new best friend. He learnt two artes today both Darkness Elementals." Said Genis Proudly.

"Really?" said Raine.

Harry nodded.

"Well you're going to have to show us what you can do later then, won't you?" said Raine "But right now I need to talk to the Captain here. So why don't you take Sparrow and Hawk and go find the others."

"Ok." Said Harry.

Genis stayed behind with his sister.

"Sorry about that captain. It seems I might be becoming a parent." Said Raine.

"Might be?" said the Soldier.

"That child has become my ward, whether permanent or temporary is still to be determined. Where were we?"

"Oh yes." Said the soldier "Most of the wounded are in the clinic in the Eastern city. Rather Ironic, I suppose but the medical teams there have been very efficient."

Raine and Genis nodded. The clinic in question was run by Pietro, the man the Chosen's group saved from a curse inflicted upon him at the Asgard Ranch, and his wife Sophia. The building in question used to be the Vanguard's public office. It was abandoned by the Vanguard when the Rebellion failed and taken over by Pietro and Sophia. It was now part of the University of Sylvarant and was responsible for doing Postgraduate Medical Research, or rather it will eventually when the University managed to get itself some postgraduates.

"It seems that your medical students really excelled themselves out there. I don't think there would have been as many survivors without their expertise." Said The Soldier. "Casualties for us all-round are quite merciful given the range of the attack. The death toll so far is eleven soldiers and five civilians. The wounded is so far twenty soldiers and eight civilians. Of course we're still trying to account for everyone but things still could have been much worse."

"Yes. I suppose they could." Said Raine "It shouldn't take long to clean up the university. Most of the students and staff were unharmed, and no one here died."

"That is particularly relieving." Said the Soldier "From their attacks it seems that the Vanguard was concentrating on the University. The forces that attacked the Governor-Generals Office seem too been focusing on pinning the troops stationed there and preventing them from assisting. It's a good thing we moved most of the garrison."

"Yes it is." Said Raine

"Your troops did a good job as well." Said Genis "Do we have any idea what the Vanguard casualties are?"

"We don't as of yet know how many troops were involved. We're still receiving reports and trying to collate the information. However, including the prisoners you caught we have so far 35 Vanguard soldiers in captivity and have confirmed about 70 Soldiers dead. We still have patrols out gathering the dead and wounded they left behind. Bearing that in mind and also bearing how many of the soldiers escaped we are guessing that at least 1,000 Vanguard were involved in this attack. But most likely closer to 4,000."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Four thousand Vanguard Soldiers?" said Sheena "Are you sure?"

"That is what we've been able to determine so far." Said Clara Dorr " It could be even as many as five thousand. It really disturbs me that so many of the Sylvaranti are still connected with the Vanguard."

"I wouldn't be so ashamed if I were you." Said Sheena "I don't think all of those involved today were from Sylvarant."

Those who had gathered in the conference room looked at the Mizuho representative with interest.

"Two of my villagers reported getting into combat with Magnar's until now illusive Lieutenant. They identified him as one Horatio Malakai." Said Sheena.

To most this name meant nothing but from a few Tethe'allan delegates the name was disturbingly familiar. A minister from the Tethe'allan Royal Family rose.

"Are you saying that Magnar has recruited this psychopath?"

"Who is this psychopath?" asked Lloyd.

Sheena rose. "Malakai was a researcher at the Imperial Research Academy. He was conducting research on Exspheres when the World Regeneration occurred. He was also assigned some Half-Elven staff to work alongside. Of course this meant forced labour. When the king reversed the Caste System rules emissaries from the Royal Family came to ensure that the Half-Elves were released. Malakai refused point blank to cooperate with the detachment or the new law, so the security detachment with them forced their way into the lab."

The minister continued the story "I was, to my shame discriminating against Half-Elves at the time but when I learnt of this. Well… let's just say sometimes it takes a monster to make you change your ways. Malakai was assigned to experiment on using Exspheres on machines but he ignored his orders and used them to experiment on his half-elven staff."

"That's horrible." Said Colette

"That's not even the worst of it." Said Sheena "He somehow managed to get the formula for creating the artificial Key Crests used in Angelus Project Exspheres and was using them to investigate and test the parasitic process."

Everyone present shuddered and looked sickened at that declaration.

"Needless to say he was arrested and thrown in prison." Said the minister "I would guess based on what happened today that he ended up in a cell next to Magnar."

"And if Magnar made a Tethe'allan his Lieutenant then…" said Raine

"Then he may have recruited others to follow him." Said Sheena "The reason we've haven't been able to find Magnar is, I think, because we've been looking for the wrong kind of people. We've been looking for Vanguard sympathisers. We should be looking for those dissatisfied with the both the rulers in Tethe'alla and Sylvarant."

"That is no short list." Said Zelos "In Tethe'alla alone you've got former members of the church, members of the aristocratic elite… After the World Regeneration a lot of powerful people lost a lot of power and more still are continuing to lose it."

"I can't see nobles and pastors becoming Vanguard soldiers that easily though." said Marta

"There is more than one way to support a cause." Said Sheena "They could be donating money and resources, possibly even shelter for them. I can think if at least a dozen nobles in Meltokio who have the power and motive to do so. Then we also have to bear in mind the Martel Knights."

"The Martel Knights were disbanded." Said one of the minsters.

"Exactly and I know that many of them were really unhappy about that." Said Sheena "The Church of Martel is dying. We reckon that within five years they will be unable to maintain their own facilities. Especially now that no government body anywhere in the world still supports them. The church in Palmacosta had to be sold off because not enough people supported it. The Luin branch is in debt and will probably be sold to the city authorities, in Flanoir there is a move to turn the church their into a publicly owned building and the last House of Guidance was closed down a month ago. Most Houses' of Guidance and Houses' of Salvation have been bought by Lezarano and turned into Travel Inns."

The minister looked a bit chastised and sat down.

"I'll advise the King to conduct some investigations." Said Zelos "If you're right Sheena then we've all made a grievous oversight. One we shouldn't have, the Vanguard has always had a certain talent for deception, even without that fowl smelling man dead." He said thinking of Decus.

"I'll also update my Mizuho scouts about this. If Tethe'allans are joining the Vanguard then we need to look elsewhere."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

While the adults were all talking about important stuff, Harry was talking with Tenebrae about his home.

"What's the Ginnungagap like? Well I suppose creepy is the best way to describe it." Said Tenebrae.

"Creepy? That doesn't sound very nice?"

"That's what I thought." Said Tenebrae "But Lady Marta has used both the terms creepy and awe-inspiring to describe it. I am pretty sure each of those terms conflict one another but despite having known her longer than most humans on this world, I must confess that I have trouble understanding her sometimes."

"What do you think it's like though?" asked Harry

"Well the Ginnungagap is like an underground world. The Giant Kharlan Tree used to exist their and the some of its routes can still be seen. These routes are used to channel the world's mana levels and keep it in balance. If one looks around they can see the little mana balls of light traveling through the routes like marbles through tubes, although these tubes are not straight and the mana balls can go either up or down. That is the First level of the Ginnungagap.

The Second is where the ancient machinery that guides the mana to the First level and beyond. These machines are a series of black and pink coloured platforms that one can walk across to get to and from the main chamber. If one looks at the surface of these platforms one can see the light of mana traveling through the circuitry.

The third is the domain of Lord Ratatosk himself. This is a dome where the door to the Realm of Demons is protected by Lord Ratatosk, Lord Richter and the eight Centurions, one of which is me. Together we protect the door to the Demonic Realm, manage the flow of mana and ensure the world's supply is stable."

"Uh… that sounds… I'm sorry could you explain it again."

Tenebrae chuckled "Its ok Harry. The Ginnungagap is something one really has to see for themselves."

"There is a certain quality to it that makes me agree with you Tenebrae." Said Sparrow as she came through. "Harry everyone is in a big important meeting that will be on for a while. But when they finish they're gonna wanna see how you kicked Malakai's…"

"Miss Haitaka need I remind you Harry is in no need of that particular expansion of vocabulary." Said Tenebrae cutting across the exuberant girls remarks.

"Uh… right, sorry after battle adrenalin…" said Sparrow "Anyway, wanna come help me set up and practice. We can start training you and maybe some more artes will come out."

"Ok, Ok." Said Harry excitedly "Come on Tenebrae, let's go…"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Right now Harry let's do this." Said Sparrow "That 'Agarazium' thing you did was a low level arte. Why don't you start with that? Target that cardboard box over there." Sparrow pointed.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Harry excitedly. He focused the magic within himself and began moving the yo-yo up and down "_Agarazium!_" The rings tore through the box, shattering it.

"Very good Harry." Said Tenebrae, though he personally just loves to see someone use Darkness Magic.

"Indeed." Said Hawk "It seems the endeavours you've focused on these past four months have paid off. Perhaps you should experiment with a variation in catalyst?"

"Catalyst? Oh you mean a different weapon." Said Harry, after so much time in her company he was beginning to understand Hawk a bit more. "Ok, what would you recommend?"

"Well I would advise against you wielding a sword without some basic training first." Said Hawk "Or anything that could be used as a conventional weapon such as our bows. Perhaps a Kendama like Genis uses?"

"I personally would recommend a staff." Said Tenebrae. "It seems much more straightforward and you do not have to maintain a ball on several different cups."

"That would be quite wise." agreed Hawk.

"Ok let's find Harry a staff." Said Sparrow. She went a cupboard and began pulling out various items.

"What about those wooden swords?" asked Harry.

"Those are still swords." Said Hawk "Besides which they have no magical properties so the ability to cast would be entirely based on your present skill. Not many can cast magic without a catalyst."

"I found an old rod in here." Said Sparrow "You wanna try this?"

"Ok." Said Harry, he took hold of the rod that was twice as tall as he was. "Uh? Anything smaller?" he found it very difficult to keep the staff level.

"Oops!" said Sparrow, "Silly me." She went back into the cupboard and pulled out another, shorter rod. It was still of greater length than Harry's height but it was manageable for the five-nearly-six-year-old.

"Now." Said Tenebrae "I would recommend testing that arte again on the wooden crates."

"Yeah, see if they break." Said Sparrow excitedly.

Harry focused his mana like he did with the yo-yo. The rod in question had an emblem on its head. He could feel his magic connect with the Rod and centre around the emblem. Harry distinctly preferred this form of weapon to the yo-yo.

"_Agarazium!_"

The rings struck the box and Harry saw it crack, but its overall structure remained largely intact.

"_Agarazium!_" incanted Harry, the damaged box shattered as a result of the second attack.

"Try another wooden box." Said Sparrow "Only this time, let's have you powered up." She nodded at her sister.

Hawk acknowledged her sisters gesture and held her bow horizontally in front in her. "_Sharpness!_"

Harry felt his physical and magical strength increase. He targeted another untouched wooden crate and incanted "_Agarazium!_"

The rings shot through the box and it broke into pieces causing Sparrow and Harry to jump up and down cheering.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I see you have already started." Said Lloyd as he, the Symphonia group and a bunch of random delegates and representatives from all over the United Worlds came in to see Harry perform magic.

"This is so much fun." Said Harry.

"Harry can you show us some of what you can do?" asked Marta.

Harry nodded enthusiastically "_Agarazium!_"

The rings shot up from the ground and struck another wooden box. Hawk had already performed another strengthening arte on Harry so it shattered in one go.

Harry received a polite round of applause, many people were genuinely excited as they were unsure whether Harry would be able to perform Aselian Magic.

"Watch this, watch this." Said Harry, he was getting a little hyperactive. A state he had never been able to enter whilst living on Earth "_O Brilliance show your wrath. Dark Sphere!_" he incanted on a stone block. It broke into about half a dozen smaller chunks as a result of the pressure of the sphere that engulfed it.

"He seems to be learning quite quickly?" said Genis "Two artes in one day, and he only just started. None of us managed that on our first day."

"True." Said Lloyd "Neither you nor I learnt our second arte until we started our first journey. Same with Colette."

"I didn't even learn anything other than support magic until we had been traveling for several weeks." Said Raine. "Even then I had to equip an Exsphere to achieve that much."

While the others were discussing Harry's magic, Harry was further testing it. At the rate he was going he was going to need an orange gel, still it kept him distracted. Eventually they left Harry with the Haitaka's to finish discussing the aftermath of the battle.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It had been a long day when Raine got back to her quarters. She told Sparrow that when they were finished in the Testing Area she could just watch Harry in her lounge. When she got back she found Harry crying with his head in Sparrows Lap, while she stroked his hair and tried to comfort him.

"It's alright Harry." Said Sparrow "This sort of thing isn't pleasant but it's not the end of the world and it's not the end of you."

"Harry what's wrong?" said Raine

"People died." Harry mumbled.

Raine realised this must have been Harry's first battle. "Thank you Sparrow. Please leave Harry to me."

Sparrow lifted Harry up in her arms and handed the five-and-a-half-year-old to the Professor, she stopped slightly to peck Harry on the cheek. She had become really fond of the little boy during her time at University.

After Sparrow left, Raine sat of the couch and sat Harry upright on her lap.

"Harry I am sorry you witnessed what happened today. I'm also sorry you took part. What you need to understand though is that this world is far from perfect. Today you saw the ugly side of this world."

"Why? Why did they attack?" said Harry

"In the beginning it was about Sylvaranti liberation. Freeing us for the rule of the Tethe'allans, or preventing such a rule taking effect I suppose would be a better term. That is no longer an issue, there are more peaceful relations and a less militant unity between the people of Sylvarant. But when the Vanguard formed a lot of people gained a lot power. It is now clear that they seek only to better their position in this world. They have refused to lay down their arms and now innocent people are suffering for it."

"Because they want to be in charge?" said Harry

"Yes, they desire power, and they are willing to hurt others in order to get it." Said Raine "This is the main reason I'm reluctant to keep you here. The Vanguard is very dangerous, but they are not the only danger. Towns and cities in this world have to be protected, not just from those who would attack us like today, but from Monsters and regular criminals too. The areas outside of the towns, cities and other settlements are roaming with monsters and bandits. With the chaos of the World Regeneration still causing unrest and dissent, there are an increasing number of people turning to crime, though I will concede that crime has dropped significantly since the Vanguard Rebellion."

"I don't want to go." Said Harry "This is home, please I don't want to go back."

"Harry." Said Raine "I promise I will not allow you to go back with your relatives. But this is not the world you were born in. If anything today has only reinforced my opinion that you should not be here. I'm going to request that espionage teams on Earth look for an appropriate home for you."

"No. Please." begged Harry "I wanna stay… I've finally learnt magic… I can't learn that at home… please." Tears were freefalling out of his eyes.

"Harry…" sighed Raine, this boy was not making it any easier "It's a miracle you weren't injured today…"

"I DON'T CARE." Shouted Harry "I don't want to go… I don't wanna go…" Harry cried and cried.

"I'm sorry Harry." Said Raine "This decision is mine, not yours."

Harry looked up and glared at the Professor with his Emerald Green eyes. Then he stormed off. Raine heard his bedroom door slam shut from across the corridor.

Raine was sometimes called harsh, even heartless. But she had learnt early on that life isn't fair. Even after Lloyd had fought and conquered and regenerated the world, she optimistically referred to herself as pragmatic.

"Difficult would be a better term." She said aloud. She closed the door Harry left open when he stormed out. She felt her own eyes water. She was strict because she felt she had to be, she knew that Harry would be hurt by this. She also knew she would be hurt by this. Raine if she could help it never let anyone see her cry. She wiped away the few tears that had appeared on face and left her quarters in search of someone.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hey sis… Are you ok Raine?" said Genis noticing her sombre expression. The rest of the Symphonia group and others were in the University cafeteria having an evening beverage

"Not really. I've just been talking to Harry, he's very upset and a little angry with me. Could someone go and make sure he's alright?"

"I'll do it Professor." Said Colette.

"Thank you Colette." Said Raine. She took a seat at one of the tables and poured herself a cup of tea, as her Colette left.

"Want to talk about it?" said Lloyd

Raine sighed and began telling everyone.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Colette knocked on Harry's door. There was no response, so she carefully eased it open. The sounds of a sobbing child confirmed his presence.

"Harry?" said Colette She nosed her head past the door and looked to see the small five-year-old curled up in a ball on his bed "You know you shouldn't sleep like that. My Grandmother says that it causes really bad back pain. I used to sleep like that all the time."

Harry still didn't respond.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong? The Professor wasn't very specific." Said Colette.

Harry looked up her and scowled at the mention of that… woman.

"She's sending me back." Harry said.

"Oh?" said Colette.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"After everything that happened here I am convinced it is not a safe environment for Harry to grow up in." Said Raine

The companions whom Raine had travelled with on two great journeys all stared at her with unhelpfully neutral expressions.

"Well?" said Raine hoping for some feedback.

"Palmacosta was attacked today." Said Presea "That is a fact. There is also a high probability that somewhere else could get attacked by the Vanguard and more innocent people could get caught in the crossfire. It is also a fact that Harry engaged in combat with the fugitive Horatio Malakai."

"So you think I am right in sending Harry back to Earth?" said Raine.

"It is also a fact that Harry has formed attachments here, and it appears that he has no attachments to anyone or anything on Earth. He has shown willingness to abandon his own surname and take yours. He has also been highly obedient and does not question anything we ask of him. This good behaviour is likely a result of his desire to be here."

"Presea I'm confusing your logic." Said Raine

"Logically speaking in order to avoid people suffering and dying, we had no choice but to revive the Great World Tree. In doing so we brought a life form back from death, albeit a non-sentient one, but we also allowed spirits of the dead to converge in a vessel that became Martel. Logically we saved the people of the two worlds and allowed a truce to be formed with Cruxis so they could leave, but logically we also broke one of the greatest laws of nature by stopping the natural destruction of the world, reversing it and reviving one dead life form and allowing the spirits of the long dead to inhabit a new form and become a whole Summon Spirit."

Raine looked at Presea incredulously, what was she trying to say?

"Professor Sage, I spent 16 years relying only on logical reasoning to survive. It is three years since then and I have learnt that one cannot always rely solely on logic to make a decision. Logically it is right to keep Harry here but it is also logically right to send him to Earth. But logic does not hold the answer you are looking for."

"I have my answer." Said Raine

"If you have your answer then you do not need us to talk about is." Said Regal "However, I don't think you have the answer yet."

Lloyd leaned forward and spoke "Professor you need to decide whether Harry's happiness at being in this world is worth risking his safety from the threats it holds. Bear in mind that children can and have grown up happy in this world but they too have suffered."

"I… think I'm making the right choice." Said Raine "But…"

"There is no wrong choice Professor." Said Presea "Only two right choices. You just need to decide which one is best."

"I will give you this advice Professor." Said Lloyd "I fought for what I wanted: A world where no one had to be sacrificed, a world where my friend did not have to be sacrificed. What you need to do is decided what you want for Harry, because as Presea said, there are only two choices, neither of which are necessarily wrong. If any of us are going to adopt Harry and provide for him in this world, it's you and if anyone is to find him a new home on Earth it's you. We can give you advice here and there but we can't tell you what to do or what decision to make."

Raine sighed "Here was me thinking I hadn't managed to teach you anything. Yet you used what I taught you against me."

Lloyd smiled. "Dwarven Vow No.4: Don't depend on others, walk on your own two feet."

**ORALCE2PHOENIX**

The Symphonia group hung around Palmacosta for a few days. It was just as well because Harry refused to acknowledge Raine without sending hurtful glares her way. He was still haunted by what he saw in Palmacosta, but Colette and Genis spent a lot of time talking about it with him. Also Sparrow and Hawk continued to take him to the practise room until their academic workload became too much and Genis did so instead. The younger Half-Elf took a great interest because despite the fact that Harry was now using a staff, his magic was so far closer to his than to Raine's.

"You know that Raine still hasn't made her decision?" said Genis.

"She has. She doesn't want me." Said Harry grimly.

"If she didn't want you, she wouldn't have kept you round here for so long." Reasoned Tenebrae.

"Harry Raine and I grew up with a difficult life." Said Genis "We don't want you to go through what I did."

"But why do you have to send me away?" said Harry "This life isn't difficult."

"There are matters beyond our control." Said Genis "The Vanguard are dangerous and we are worried."

"For what it's worth Harry I think you should stay." Said Tenebrae "Asides from anything else I have told Lords Ratatosk and Richter about you and they are eager to meet you."

"They are?" said Harry

"Can we even visit them?" said Genis "The inner most sanctuary of the Ginnungagap is supposed to be sealed."

"It was sealed from the inside." Said Tenebrae "It can be unsealed briefly to allow Harry to get in and out."

"Why does Ratatoska and Richtum wanna see me?" said Harry

"Ratatoska? Richtum?" said Tenebrae incredulously "I am going to have to tell them that, probably after you've seen them. Ratatosk has encountered magic casters from your world before, during the First Incursion, he thinks that your magic might be capable of ensuring additional security from the Demonic Realm."

"Whoa!" said Genis "What do you mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Said Tenebrae "However Earth Mages have capabilities that Aselian Mages don't. The reverse also holds true. Lord Ratatosk would be interested in integrating magic skills from Harry into the defences at the Ginnungagap."

"Well we'll have to see what Raine says." Said Genis "I don't know if she wants Harry to leave Palmacosta."

"Can't hurt to ask." Said Harry "If I am leaving this world I at least want a look round."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"It might not be a bad idea for you to go on a little trip actually." Said Raine "Both the Haitaka's need to concentrate on their coursework and prepare for the oncoming espionage operations. I will also have a considerable amount of work to do."

"Lord Ratatosk will not be ready for another week." Said Tenebrae "If one of you will drop Harry off at the Otherworldly Gate, I could collect him and take him down."

"In the meantime I can take Harry round the world." said Genis happily. You can come back with me and Presea to Ozette and then we can go on from there we can go to Iselia."

Everyone looked at Raine. She sighed "Alright, Both myself and the Haitaka's are going to be incredibly busy so it probably is a good idea."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry boarded a Rheaird with Genis and he and Presea took off from Palmacosta. The last time he was on a Rheaird Harry wasn't fully able to appreciate things because he was still recovering from his extraction from the Dursley's. But there was truly nothing compared to flying in the open air with clear views of the land and the sea. Genis, ever the kid he was erratically flew the Rheaird with the intention of seeing how scared Harry would get. He wasn't scared in the least. Neither of them knew it, but Harry had inherited what some wizards call the Quidditch gene (those wizards who believe in genetics that is).

"When can I get my own Rheaird?" Harry asked.

"When you're older." Said Genis.

"How much older?" asked Harry.

"Well Genis was 12 when he first flew a Rheaird." Said Presea "I think we should go with that."

"We also need to see what Raine says." Said Genis.

Harry frowned, he didn't say anything but Genis could tell he was not entirely happy with Raine right now. Raine had explained that Harry had likely formed an attachment to her and the news that he was probably going back to Earth had hurt that attachment. The fact that Harry had grown up in an abusive and neglectful environment made the rejection all the more hurtful. The good news was that he had, to a certain degree, come to terms with the attack on Palmacosta, though Raine said that it was most likely his psyche was unnecessarily toughened by his upbringing.

"Ah there's Ozette." Said Presea "Harry welcome to my home village."

Harry had lived in Surrey for as long as he could remember until Raine took him from Exire to Palmacosta. Ozette by comparison was so much smaller. Unlike Palmacosta the buildings were made of wood, not stone. In fact several of them appeared to be hollowed out trees. The newly rebuilt village shared the overwhelming presence of trees the previous village did, but it was also a little larger and the atmosphere felt less tense.

The previous contempt for Half-Elves had largely disappeared and Genis was unofficially a resident of Ozette. Officially he still spent a lot of time traveling the world, so technically he could still argue that he was without a place to call home. He and Raine still visited Iselia but the place ceased to be home, they had a new school teacher and in the last year the house that Genis and Raine lived in had been used less and less, Raine mainly stayed in Palmacosta and Genis found himself increasingly spending more and more time in Presea's house. She didn't mind, they had been going out for nearly eighteen months now and while they were still young there was no sign that their relationship would do anything other than progress.

The village was mostly complete, there were still one or two areas that need a bit more construction but the shops and most of the houses were completed. The commerce in the village had begun to return in the last four months and the village was once more trading food and crafts with the town of Sybak. Unfortunately the presence of Monsters in the Gaoracchia Forest meant that trading had to be conducted alongside armed escorts but it was still progress. There was also the benefit that, since the World Regeneration, the City of Altamira was connected to the main continent and the city had begun buying forest fruits and berries.

As such the local atmosphere was nowhere near as tense as it was when Genis first visited three years ago.

Being in Ozette had a distinctly different feeling to being in Palmacosta, for starters Harry's senses were assaulted by the different scents of the forest the moment the Rheairds touched down. Genis took Harry by the hand and guided him into the house. Facilities in Ozette were considerably different to Palmacosta as well. The toilet facilities were relatively new but unlike Palmacosta they were in a separate hut from Presea's house as opposed to just down the corridor. There were also no taps, Presea, as soon as she unlocked the front door grabbed two extra large wooden buckets and went over to a nearby stream. Another surprise was that the hut only had two rooms. One that acted as a kitchen, wood shop and dining and living area; the other room was the bedroom.

"There are only two beds." Said Harry "Am I going to have to share?"

Genis blushed "Umm… N… no…" he hadn't actually told anyone he and Presea had begun sharing a bed. When they were at summits or staying with others they had separate beds but at home in Ozette:

"Genis and I share a bed all the time here Harry." Said Presea

"Oh. Ok, so long as I don't cause either of you any problems." Said Harry happily. He went over to the smaller of the two beds and began unpacking his clothes "Where can I put these?"

Genis sighed in relief, remembering that Harry was probably too young to understand the implications of sharing one's bed with a girl. "Um use the drawers over there. The bottom ones are completely empty, all your stuff should fit in there."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

In all they only spent a couple of days in Ozette. The village was still under construction and there was only so much a 5-year-old boy could do in that environment. Harry never complained but most of his time was spent inside. He would have explored the forest but Genis warned him that it was full of monsters and not to venture inside without him or Presea. Tenebrae did however show up and keep Harry entertained and he practised magic on stumps of wood outside.

So after a while, when the other villagers assured Genis and Presea they could survive without them for a while, it was on to Genis' other home. Iselia.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Iselia, like Ozette was made up of wooden housing, however the presence of the trees was far less domineering, as the nearby forest was not actually part of the village. Another difference was that unlike Ozette there was an abundance of children present. The village was also far more prosperous as it wasn't under complete reconstruction and held recognition as the main agricultural producer on the Iselia continent.

More relevantly to Harry it was where Colette now lived with her father and Grandmother. Phaidra was getting on in her years but could still manage the general upkeep of the house, while her son Frank was obviously where Colette inherited her kind hearted nature. Their house was bigger than most so they insisted that Harry stay with them while he was in the village so Presea and Genis could have the Sage residence to themselves. For reasons unknown to Harry, everyone else except Colette found this funny.

The village children were very friendly to 'Genis and the Chosen's new friend' and took Harry to play a game of 'Lloyd and the Desians' where they re-enacted the fall of the Desian Grand Cardinal Forcystus. As the new kid, Harry got to play Genis while, one kid played Forcystus, one played Lloyd and the others played members of the Symphonia group and random Desians. Other members of the Symphonia group included Emil and Marta, which Harry found odd because they told him they weren't on the journey that killed the Cardinal.

They spent three days in Iselia where Harry got to meet Dirk the Dwarf, see the Martel Temple and fight Monsters in the Iselia Forest. Harry mainly incanted form a distance, while being heavily protected by either Colette or Genis. In fact he hardly incanted at all, Presea was a frontline fighter. She was nowhere near as fast as Lloyd or the Haitaka's in combat but she outdid everyone and everything in terms of raw brute strength. Harry witnessed her whack a wolf so hard that if flew through the air and impacted a tree twenty meters away, causing it to fall over.

"That's so awesome." Said Harry. As Presea cut down what looked like an oversized grasshopper.

"Hey watch this." Said Genis as a huge bear began to charge at them.

Genis raised his Kendama.

"_O Flames of hell burn unto them the wrath of the lord of fire. Spiral Flare!_"

A huge spiral shape flame formed and lanced itself directly into the bear. The attack knocked the monster into a stagger.

"Ok Harry why don't you finish it off. Just like you practiced." Said Genis.

Harry nodded enthusiastically, with his rod in hand he charged at the huge bear as it recovered from the stagger caused by Genis' attack.

As Harry approached the bear made a claw for him, but the young boy blocked the attack and took advantage of the opening presented and whacked the beast several times in the face and on its sides.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for Harry to fight?" said Colette.

"I fought against my first monster when I was about his age." Said Genis. "Like my sister did for me, I'll help if he gets into trouble."

But trouble didn't come, at least not for Harry.

"Heya. Wha. Hyyyyyya! Take this. Alright!" cried out Harry.

"No way." Said Genis, realising Harry was about to learn a new arte.

"_Leonazium!_" shouted Harry, punching the rod into the air in between him and the bear. A red lion's head burst from his Rod and catapulted the bear into a nearby river. It got up looked at Harry and then ran off.

As a result of his little victory Harry began jumping up and down. "Yay, yay… Did you see that? My new arte. That was so cool."

"Well done Harry." Said Colette. She didn't tell him that the only person whom she had ever seen use that particular arte was the Desian Grand Cardinal Pronyma, most of the rest of the group couldn't perform Darkness elemental spells, but right now those seemed to be the only ones Harry was able to incant.

Little did she know Genis had the same thought. Later that night, while Colette was teaching Harry how to make his own clothes, Genis confronted Tenebrae.

"Do you have something to do with Harry learning artes? I notice that all the ones he's learnt so far are Darkness Elementals."

"I had rather noticed that myself. I think that it's a result of his close contact with me during the attack in Palmacosta." Said Tenebrae.

"What do you mean?"

"Well young Harry was riding my back whilst the Haitaka sisters tried to get him to safety. It is my hypothesis that his magic and my magic intermixed during that time."

"Is that possible?" said Genis

"Certainly, it happens all the time. In fact if you and Presea are at a certain stage in your relationship…"

"Stop that train of thought Tenebrae." Said Genis, his face going red. He looked over to make sure Harry hadn't heard any of that.

"Whenever life forms come close to one another, their mana interacts upon contact. Hugging is enough to cause the interaction. When a new being is born from reproduction, they are born as a result of the combining of two mana signatures. Though this new signature will be unique, it shares certain characteristics with the parental signatures."

"Because Harry intermixed with you, his magic must have become more compatible with the mana in the air." Said Genis.

"That would be my hypothesis as well." Said Tenebrae.

"So does this mean Harry no longer needs something like an Exsphere or a Cruxis Crystal to cast magic?"

"No. Harry's ability to learn magic is largely due to my presence. Should he and I part for any length of time his ability to learn new artes will become harder and harder to the point where he cannon learn any more. Similarly, while I'm sure he can learn magic corresponding to the other seven elements, he will learn that at a much slower pace. That pace would only be increased either by equipping a device such as an Exsphere, or interacting regularly with all of the Centurions."

"So could Harry interact with the other Centurions?"

"That is problematic." Said Tenebrae "The only Centurion, other than myself, who has a physical presence is Centurion Aqua. The other Centurions don't project themselves from their cores, so physical interaction with them is not possible. We could always try Centurion Aqua, but right now she is focusing her attention on the Ginnungagap, while Lord Ratatosk regains a body of his own."

"Ratatosk is regaining a body?" said Genis.

"Yes, he's living off enough the mana from Lord Richter's body. Given time he should be able to recreate one that looks just like Lord Emil and Aster."

"Does Richter mind that?" said Genis.

"The only alternative is to wait a hundred years for Lord Ratatosk to form a new body. Lord Richter considers this part of his atonement."

"Hmm!" said Genis "I think Lloyd was right, some people like to suffer too much for their own good."

"Perhaps." Said Tenebrae. "May I go and see young Harry now?"

"You may." Said Genis.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was really excited to see Tenebrae again and took him to meet the village children quickly before it got too dark to play. Tenebrae was incredibly fascinated by the presence of children and was most eager to join in a game of Lloyd and the Desians where, to his amusement, he was given the role of Noishe and Harry was given the role of Lloyd.

After one last night in Iselia, Genis and Presea took Harry to the Otherworldly Gate and saw him go through the passage.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Wow!" said Harry. "This is incredible."

"Welcome Harry to the Ginnungagap." Said Tenebrae.

As far as the eye could see, there was an underground wilderness filled with mist and tree roots. Through the tree roots, balls of mana soared from the surface to the depths of the world and form the depths of the world to the surface.

"From up ahead we control the flow of mana that exists throughout the United Worlds." Said Tenebrae. "What you see here is the mana leaving and entering the world above, where we just came from. Come, Lord Ratatosk's chamber is up ahead."

"But…" said Harry "There are monsters…"

"Do not fear." Said Tenebrae. "They are under the influence of the Centurions. You will not be harmed."

Harry nodded and followed Tenebrae deeper inside.

Eventually they reached Ratatosk's domain. The seal holding the door shut opened and Tenebrae led Harry inside as the seal closed behind him.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry, allow me to introduce you to Lord Richter." Said Tenebrae.

Richter was a tall man when compared too little Harry, however he had lost much of the gruff unfriendly nature that he had when he first met Emil. He smiled and bent down to look at Harry.

"So you're the young man we've been hearing about."

Harry smiled nervously up at the man with extensive red hair. "Hello. Is there a Mr Ratatosk here as well?"

Richter chuckled "Yes there is." He lifted his hand to a red indentation on his head. "He's in here. He doesn't have access to a body of his own. But we think you might be able to help him in that regard.

"Braebrae said so. What do you want me to do?"

"Braebrae?" said Richter. "I see you've gone with Marta's choice of name. Well let's sit down and I'll explain."

Harry sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of the door to the Demonic Realm.

"As you know, you are a different kind of magic user to people like myself and Genis Sage." Said Richter.

Harry nodded "I produce mana and Genis and you control mana already in the air." He said knowledgably.

"Exactly." Said Richter "The type of mana you produce is also different. In terms of material it is more refined and less clumsy than magic we use. This will not make a lot of sense but the point is: Ratatosk thinks he can use your mana much more efficiently than mine. He would like you to hold his core in your hand and channel your energy into it.

"Like with magic spells?" said Harry

"Yes. Once you do that he thinks he can regain his former body."

"So you want me to hold his core?" said Harry

"Yes." Said Richter.

"Ok let's do it." Said Harry.

Richter smiled "First place your hand on the core on my forehead."

Harry did as instructed.

"Whoa!" he said as the core began to glow. It then loosened from Richter's head and fell into Harry's palm.

"Remember focus your magic." Said Richter.

Harry closed his eyes and welled up the mana within his body. Ratatosk's core gradually flashed brighter until it levitated itself from Harry's hands. A few seconds later a body formed out for the core and Harry was face to face with a carbon copy of Emil. The only difference was that this Emil had red eyes.

"Wow!" said Harry in low and amazed voice.

"You have my thanks Harry Potter." Said the new form. "I am Lord Ratatosk, former guardian of the Giant Kharlan Tree, guardian of the Ginnungagap and the Lord of all Monsters. It has been some time since I met someone from Earth. How is your planet doing?"

Harry spent several hours telling Ratatosk everything he could about the world, which was not much for a boy who spent only half a year at school.

"It seems your kind has developed greatly. Unfortunately this world has subsided and in many ways devolved. Although I feel the humans of this world are much better people than those of 4,000 and 5,000 years ago. Are you having fun in Aselia?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry spent most of his week with Lords Ratatosk and Richter perfecting his battle technique. He had fought with both a yo-yo and a rod, but Richter felt the boy had his true calling somewhere else.

"I think you would be more suited to swords." He said "Obviously because you're still small it would probably be a small set to begin with, but you can upgrade to a larger set when you've grown."

"I may have just the thing." Said Ratatosk.

He went over to a wall and placed his hand against it. A console interface appeared and Ratatosk began typing in information. A second later a large wooden sword materialized.

"This would probably be best for you." He said handing the sword over. "It's light and while wooden swords like this have a short life, it will be effective against most enemies and it will be good to train with."

So Harry spent a lot of time in the region between Lord Ratatosk's Chamber and the Otherworldly Gate practicing with a sword and fighting monsters. At first Richter or Ratatosk would accompany him as he practiced against the monsters, but after a while he they felt confident enough to leave his to his own devises but they still had Tenebrae, who'd become very fond of Harry, keep an eye on him. Richter was right, the sword was definitely Harry's true calling. Unlike most wooden swords this one had a magical crest on the hilt allowing it to be used as a magical catalyst, allowing Harry to learn both Technical artes whilst continuing to learn Elemental artes.

On his last day down in the Ginnungagap Tenebrae made a suggestion. "Why not see if you can form pacts with the monsters with me. Should you stay in this world, I would be most honoured to be your Centurion."

"You mean it?" said Harry. Then he frowned "Would the Professor let me form pacts?"

"I do not see why not, if she later disapproves we can return the monsters to the care of Lord Ratatosk. I suggest we capture two monsters."

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Well if we take that elevation disk up a level or two we should be able to find some suitable monsters for you to make a pact with. It is not a good idea to start with larger more powerful ones."

"Ok, let's do it." Said Harry.

"Excellent, here is how you perform a pact."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Tenebrae rose up a level to find a monster.

"Ah, a wolf. Emil's second Monster was a wolf. They are without a doubt one of the best monsters you can start with, asides from anything else they can evolve into some very powerful creatures."

"Ok let's get started then." Said Harry. By this stage he was used to fighting monsters, at first he showed some reluctance, but after fighting that bear in the Iselia Forest he enjoyed the challenge.

As they entered battle, the wolf charged at Harry, who responded by slashing at it with his sword. Harry's attack broke the monster's guard.

"Alright." Said Harry "_Agarazium!_"

A series of rings shot out from under the ground and severely crippled the wolf.

"_Demon Fang!_" shouted Harry. Harry slashed in front of himself and sent a pulse of energy that impacted the wolf.

The wolf growled and charged at Harry again. Again he blocked its attack, and then kicked it in the gut.

A few more slashes and he felt yet another new arte coming up "All right. _Sonic Thrust!_"

The wolf cried out in great pain and collapsed. It weakly got to its feet and began howling.

"HOWL! HOWL!"

Tenebrae materialised next to Harry. "You did it. Now form the pact, just like I taught you."

Harry held his wooden sword in one hand and lifted his left hand and began pulsating his magic, in an effort to proposition the new monster.

"You did it Harry." Said Tenebrae approvingly.

"Cool." Harry looking over the wolf.

Now that it had been 'tamed' the wolf acted more like a friendly dog. It trotted up to Harry, stood on its hind legs and placed its front legs against Harry's chest.

"We should give you a name." said Harry.

"He already has one." Said Tenebrae. "All monsters have names."

"What's his?" Harry asked.

Tenebrae turned to the wolf and seemed to communicate with it for a few seconds. The he turned back to Harry.

"Kenkon." Said Tenebrae.

"Kenkon?" Harry tested the name, it was unlike anything he'd ever heard before, but it did sound nice. "Alright Kenkon, are you feeling alright, that was a tough battle?"

"He is fine." said Tenebrae. "Though I suggest you let him rest while you form a pact with your next monster."

"Ok." Said Harry "So what's next… oooh! Yellow thing! Yellow thing!"

Tenebrae turned to see what Harry was looking at. "That's a chimera Harry."

The chimera in question was nothing compared to what the Wizarding World on Earth would consider a chimera. To Harry it looked more like a yellow cat with red wings and a really long red tail.

"Can we try him, can we?"

"I suppose so." Said Tenebrae.

Harry approached the chimera, causing it to regard him for a moment before attacking. It jumped up and attempted to claw Harry. But Harry back stepped and then ran forward with his sword.

"Ha! Hoowa! Hiya!" A few good strikes caused the monster to stagger and Harry followed through with an arte "_Leonazium!_" Like the bear in the Iselia Woods, the Chimera was catapulted back by the sheer force of the lion's head and impacted a pillar. The battle against the creature was over.

Like with Kenkon, the Harry successfully formed a pact with the Chimera.

"So what do I call you?" he asked.

Tenebrae listened to the Chimera answer "Ioder." He said.

"Ioder?" said Harry "I like it."

"Excellent." Said Tenebrae "I suggest we take Kenkon and Ioder back to the Ginnungagap for Lord Ratatosk to look after, I can summon the both of them too you at your discretion, so you don't need to come here to visit. Provided Professor Sage agrees later on you can form a pact with Lord Ratatosk allowing you to summon them."

"Would Lord Ratatosk let me form a pact with him?" asked Harry.

"He seems very interested in the idea." Said Tenebrae. "The fact that you were able to give him a body already qualifies you to join his council. But as I said the final decision rests with your guardian, Professor Sage."

Harry frowned, the last time he'd spoken Raine, she had practically told him that he was going back to Earth.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Have you got all your stuff?" said Richter.

"Yes sir." Said Harry.

"Don't forget this." Said Ratatosk handing Harry the wooden sword.

"Are you sure?" said Harry.

"Yes." Said Ratatosk. "A wooden sword, particularly one so small is of little if any use to me or to Richter."

"Thank you." Said Harry happily.

"This is where we part ways for now." Said Ratatosk. "I do hope you will be able to come back and visit. I would like you to become part of my council."

Harry nodded. "I hope so to. Goodbye Mr Lord Ratatosk, by Mr Richter." He smiled cheekily.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry, under escort from Tenebrae, climbed the path from Ratatosk's chamber back to the Otherworldly Gate. The plan at this stage was for the two of them to wait for Raine to come and pick up Harry and take him back to Palmacosta.

When Harry and Tenebrae arrived at the surface, that's when all hell broke loose.

"Everyone, move in." shouted a voice.

To Harry and Tenebrae's horror, the entire stone monument was surrounded by the Vanguard.

"Kenkon, Ioder. Come forth." Shouted Tenebrae. The wolf and the chimera that Harry captured earlier that day materialised out of thin air and proceeded to attack the incoming Vanguard.

But the soldiers were far better trained than the monsters and did not last long. As Kenkon and Ioder were defeated, they materialised back to the Ginnungagap.

Harry managed to draw the wooden sword given to him by Ratatosk, but he was not able to do much.

"_Demon Fang!_"

Harry's attack swung towards a nearby soldier but he blocked the attack with ease and charged towards the now scared five-and-three-quarter-year-old boy.

Harry felt the adrenaline run through him, he was about to learn a new arte. He just hoped it would be useful.

He targeted the soldier again, lifted the sword above his head and swung it down.

"_Ice Needles!_"

A light blue light, representing the element of ice, formed in front of Harry and shot out three icicles like they were arrows. All three impacted the soldier piercing his body and killing him in the process.

But Harry did not have time to reflect on taking someone's life. He turned to see two more soldiers running towards him.

"Harry we need to get back." Shouted Tenebrae. "I'll reopen the…"

"_Hell Pyre!_" a single explosive fireball struck Tenebrae, destroying his body and sending his spirit back to the Core of Darkness.

"Tenebrae no." shouted Harry.

Malakai had joined the battle and having taken out Tenebrae, he had taken out Harry's only means of re-entering the Ginnungagap.

The two soldiers in front of Harry almost got close enough to touch him before he attacked with another arte.

"_Leonazium!_" The lion's head forcibly knocked the soldiers flying.

But before Harry could find another target he felt a pair of men grab him from behind.

"Stop, stop let me go… Let me go…" shouted Harry in desperation. That was the last thing he remembered. One of the soldiers shot a ball of electricity at him using a device that once belonged to the Desians.

Harry fell into unconsciousness, unable to fight as he was taken prisoner.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Mere seconds after his body was destroyed up on the surface, Tenebrae's core materialized before Ratatosk in the inner most chamber of the Ginnungagap.

"What the?" said Ratatosk "Why has Tenebrae reverted to core form?"

Seeking the answer to that question, Ratatosk grabbed a hold of the core and held it above his head.

"Centurion Tenebrae! Awaken!" he shouted.

The Centurion materialised out of the core and immediately turned to his master.

"Lord Ratatosk the Vanguard is at the Otherworldly Gate, they ambushed us. Harry is up there alone with him." Said Tenebrae desperately.

Ratatosk's eyes widened in horror. As did Richter's. "Richter, get up there now." Shouted Ratatosk.

Richter nodded and ran out of the chamber, as he did he heard Ratatosk shout more orders.

"Centurions. Send all your monsters to the surface."

When Richter and the monster that inhabit the Ginnungagap reached the surface all they found were the corpses of three Vanguard soldiers. A few minutes later Raine, Regal and Zelos touched down on their Rheairds. Within an hour; the Symphonia group and peoples all over the United Worlds were actively searching for Harry. The Royal Army of Tethe'alla, the Militia in Palmacosta and the Watches inside the Sylvaranti Confederation members and Mizuho Special Forces stepped their efforts to find the Vanguard havens. But by the time they found Harry, it would be too late to avoid a great tragedy that would befall him.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When Harry awoke he found his arms chained behind his back and his ankles also manacled together. He was in a cold, dark and damp cell somewhere. But he didn't know where.

"Please don't struggle." Came a calm kind voice.

Harry turned his head and saw a blond 14-year-old girl dressed in loose and dirty rags restrained the same way he was.

"What's going… what's going on?" said Harry. He was very afraid, even in Privet Drive he was never chained up like this.

"You've been taken prisoner by the Vanguard." Said the girl. She walked clumsily towards Harry on her knees. "Please don't struggle. The guards do not treat us favourably if we struggle."

"I'm scared." Said Harry, tears began pouring down his cheeks.

"Come here." Said the girl.

Harry got onto his knees and made his way over. In the background he could hear people screaming and mean sounding men shouting and laughing cruelly at them. When he got close enough, the girl leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Stay close to me. I will do everything I can to protect you."

Harry began crying softly. With some coaxing, the girl had him rest his head on her lap, in an effort to comfort him.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Harry." Came his weary voice.

"Nice to meet you Harry. My name is Wendy."

* * *

><p>For the record, the first time I ever played Dawn of the New world the wolf that I formed a pact with (the second monster Tenebrae has you form a pact with at the beginning of the game in the Lake Sinoa Cave) was called Kenkon. The name Ioder comes from the game of the same series as Symphonia: Tales of Vesperia. I wanted Harry to form pacts with a wolf and a chimera, but all the names of the chimera I formed pacts with, as with most of the monster names in Dawn of the New World, are rubbish so say hello to Ioder and if you have an Xbox 360 I recommend getting Tales of Vesperia. It's a good game.<p>

I should warn you all that chapter 10, and possible 11 and 12, are going to be unpleasant. Or at least I'm going to try and make them unpleasant. I've decided not to change the rating on this or publish M rated chapters under a different story. I may be no good at writing this sort of thing, but you have been warned.

Also I've started another Tales of Symphonia/Harry Potter crossover story where Harry plus two other Potter characters meet up with Lloyd and the others just before Colette receives the Oracle. It will go through to the end of Dawn of the New World and pay limited, but not no, attention to the world of Harry Potter. I'm asking now if anyone who reads this is interested. Note this will only be published after one of my other stories (probably Golden Trio) is finished as I have to many stories to work on at the moment. Please contact me with your thoughts.

Also just generally review.


	10. Wendy

I cannot express how hard and difficult it was to write this chapter. I knew that this chapter would take time, I even suspected I'd get it done in five or six months if I was lucky. That being said, it's been a week and a day. For that I am sorry.

Before you read though, I should warn you that this chapter is not pleasant. It's nowhere near as graphic as I originally intended, some two-three years ago. But it was still not pleasant. Know that what happens in this chapter will affect events in this story right through to the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: References to extreme sexual violence.<strong>

Wendy

Harry laid there with his head on the 14-year-old girl's – Wendy's – lap. She had yet to explain where he was.

They were obviously in some kind of prison… or dungeon. Harry was convinced it was a dungeon. Prisons were just a place where bad people were kept. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia as well as Aunt Marge had told Harry he would end up locked in one when he was older, so he knew what they were. Dungeons on the other hand, dungeons were where people were locked up and tortured.

Harry was sure that's what was happening, he had been awake less than an hour now and he had heard too many different screams to count; male and female, young and old.

There was no one else in this cell with him. Just Wendy. The cell was designed to hold ten people at once, but it was remarkably empty. Yet there were signs that people had stayed here before Harry arrived. The floor was littered with of different colours and textures to what Wendy was wearing as well as other more recognizable things, there was a girls shoe that looked only just a size smaller than Harry's.

Outside the bars on the front of the cell Harry only saw a black wall, the entire place was wet and cold and there was a horrid smell about the place.

"Where are we?" Harry asked after a while.

"This is a Vanguard secret research facility. I do not know where it is but I think we're underground." Said Wendy. "I have been here many months now and I have not seen a single window."

"Why are we here?" asked Harry.

"The scientist, Malakai, wants to use us in his research. There were once hundreds of us here. Now there are hardly any of us." Said Wendy.

"He's… he's going to kill us?" said Harry.

"Please keep calm Harry." Said Wendy. "I will do all I can to protect you. That may not turn out to be much but I will take care of you."

Both of them were distracted by the doors opening and two of the guards coming in.

"Hey there bitch, ye miss me?" said one of them leeringly.

Harry felt Wendy's body shudder against his head.

"Hey looks like she's already offering 'erself to the little bastard." Said the other.

Harry didn't have time to sit up as the first speaker quick-marched over to him and grabbed him by the chains that bound together his hands.

"Ow!" said Harry as he was pulled off Wendy and thrown across the room.

"Ye can get a shot of 'er later mate. The bitch is mine." He said viciously. He then turned onto Wendy "Well bitch, let's start by getting you outta that horrid rag."

Both the guards descended on Wendy and Harry saw them tear her clothing from her body, removing what little clothing she had on. The girl who had tried to comfort Harry during the last hour, he didn't understand what was going on but he had to help her.

"You leave her alone." Shouted Harry. For lack of any other option, he rolled along the ground and impacted the man on the ankle before either of the guards could react. Unfortunately for the guard he lost his balance, he fell and banged his head against the wall.

His companion kicked Harry hard in the gut, the young boy felt sure a bone broke.

The uninjured guard then helped his friend out.

"You shouldn't have done that Harry." Said Wendy.

"But he was hurting you." Gasped Harry.

"They've done it before." Said Wendy. "I'm sorry Harry, but I'm afraid they're going to come back and punish you for that. These men are cruel. I'm sorry."

A few minutes later the uninjured guard and three others came in.

"That's the little bastard." He shouted.

The other guards moved out, surrounded then picked Harry up.

"Take him for a flogging." Demanded the guard.

"No please take me instead." Begged Wendy.

The guard slapped her across the face.

"You and I are going to continue what we stArted here."

Harry was dragged by the other three guards out of the cell. He heard Wendy cry as he left. When she began to scream in agony, he began to struggle, but Harry was forced to stop when one of the guards clenched his hand around his throat.

"Stop it you little runt. I wouldn' worry about her, yer about to get yours."

Harry was brought into a room with ropes and manacles hanging from the ceiling. His arms were freed from the chains he'd woken up with, but the guards then secured his hands with ropes that were hanging from the ceiling. His feet were then manacled to the floor.

Two of the guards ripped Harry's shirt open at the back while another took out a whip.

He held it up in front of Harry's face just long enough to see him register the presence of the implement. Then he went behind him and brought it down upon his skin.

"AHHHH!"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was missing and Raine just had to find him. There was no way he could possibly stay in Aselia now. The Vanguard had obviously wanted him for some reason, it wasn't safe here.

"Raine." Said Genis from outside the door to her quArters. "You need to come, Yuan is here, and he's got important information about the Vanguard."

Raine followed her brother to the conference room, it had been over a week since Harry had disappeared and they could find no leads despite scouring the entire area near the Otherworldly Gate for signs of transport, camps, hidden bases, anything… there was no indication the Vanguard had ever been there. Raine was now about to find out why.

"Submarines?" said Raine. "Where in the world could the Vanguard have gotten submarines?"

"From us I'm afraid." Said Yuan solemnly. "In order to assist with your search, I went to the former Tethe'alla base to get some technical assistance when I noticed that one of the two Submarine pens there was broken into. We have five submarines missing."

"What? When did this happen." Said Sheena.

"No one has accessed the Tethe'alla base since the rebellion failed last year. One of my former Lieutenants volunteered to wait there and make sure no Renegade weapons would be stolen during the chaos. They were obviously lifted after the rebellion."

"What about the Sylvarant Base?" said Regal. "Has anything been stolen from there?"

"No, we've checked. The defences on that base are too powerful for the Vanguard to infiltrate without causing some attention. The problem with the Tethe'alla Base is that its main defence is its stealth. Very few people outside the Renegades know of its existence. The Vanguard was searching actively for it in the months prior to the rebellion. But we assumed that they never found it."

"Was anything else missing?" asked Lloyd.

"No. But in all honesty there wasn't much else there. The Rheairds are mainly kept with me or at the Sylvarant Base hangar and most of the technology in both bases has been shut down." Said Yuan.

"So the Vanguard used submarines to get to and from the Otherworldy Gate." Said Raine. "They could be anywhere."

"Not necessarily." Said Yuan. "The Submarines have specific needs, they would need a sizable facility and access to certain technologies and resources in order to function. Both the Renegades and Desians had those technologies and there are those in Tethe'alla who, given enough time, could replicate them. The Vanguard will still need a facility of some sort though."

"Well at least we have a lead." Said Marta. "Let's go find that base."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Whenever the guards came for Wendy, Harry could tell she was terrified of what was to come. He didn't want the guards to hurt her, so he stood up to them and more often than not he was taken away for a beating and Wendy would be assaulted anyway. Other times, he would be beaten on the spot and restrained while the young teenager was raped and he could do nothing but watch.

"Are you alright Harry?" said Wendy, about a week after he had first arrived. Harry had been knocked into a dazed state by boot to the temple. He was only conscious enough to see what happened to Wendy.

"Forget about me." Said Harry "What about you. What are they doing to you? Why are they…"

"It is a very deep violation." Said Wendy resolutely. "You are too young to understand this but…girls have a certain appeal to older men. Some men seek to satisfy the appeal regardless of how the girl feels. It is a horrible act to do so without consent, they do it purely out of their own pleasure."

"But why? It hurts you doesn't it?" said Harry.

"Yes Harry." Said Wendy. "It hurts. It hurts every time and I will never forget it so long as I live. Please do not fight them again."

"But…"

"Oi bitch… runt…" came the familiar voice of a guard. "Time for round 2…"

"Please Harry…" said Wendy. "Don't let yourself get hurt fighting for me.

"Don't interfere this time runt." Said the guard opening the door.

"Stop." Came an authoritative voice. The guard stopped at the cell door and turned. "Y… yes Commandant, Sir."

Magnar looked into the cells to see the 14-year-old girl and 5-year-old boy both loosely fitting rags.

"So you are the boy from another world." said Magnar. "Guard."

"Sir?"

"Have them escorted to the lab. Twenty-three is about to expire. The girl shall become number twenty-four and the boy shall become number twenty-five. So I suggest you keep yourself off the girl from now on, unless you want to become infected that is?"

"N… no sir… can I just have one more…"

"No. The girl is to be transferred immediately. Get the men together. Also, we have no further need of the others. Kill them, you are of course free to relieve yourself on any of your choosing should you have the desire; but keep it to yourself, I'm tired of hearing about it."

"Understood sir." Said the Guard.

Harry and Wendy found their hands bound behind their backs before the guards escorted them away.

Any thoughts of struggle in Harry's head vanished as he heard the other prisoners in the other cells screaming and only to be silenced. The others were being executed, just like Magnar ordered.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"We haven't managed to find a costal base." Said Mrs Dorr. "However a force comprising Asgard Militia and Royal Army soldiers just took down a major Vanguard base in a forest North of Lake Umacy."

"Lake Umacy is not connected to the sea." Said Lloyd in frustration.

"I know and the base was too far away from any significant water source capable of supporting the submarines. But that's not what's important." She laid the map out on the table for the Symphonia group to see."

"That marking?" said Genis.

"Yes." Said Mrs Dorr.

"But that's where Kvar's Ranch was." Said Sheena.

"That's not all. We've checked the remains at the Palmacosta Ranch and the other Ranches are being checked by other forces. No Vanguard units were active but areas of both Ranches have been scavenged."

"Alice and Decus were interested in gathering Exspheres from the Iselia Ranch." Said Marta. "We caught them doing it once."

"The representative from Asgard told me that areas of the Ranch near Luin were also excavated." Said Dorr. "It looks like the Vanguard has been trying to acquire Desian technology. Renegade too."

"But you are checking all the Ranches now right?" said Raine.

"All except of course Rodyle's."

Raine nodded. After the worlds were reunited, Rodyle's Ranch was flooded by the Renegades and the tunnels allowing access to the underwater facility were collapsed in order to prevent anyone ever using the Mana Canon again.

"The problem is the Ranches and the two Renegade Bases aren't the only facilities with advanced technology in them." Said Dorr. "Cruxis had hidden facilities in both worlds that we've yet to find and the areas under the Towers of Salvation are so vast it's difficult to find evidence of excavation."

"But with the exception of the Renegade Base in Tethe'alla and the Remote Island Human Ranch that was sealed off, there is nowhere." Said Lloyd.

"That we know of." Said Mrs Dorr. "The Vanguard invested a lot of time and effort trying to gain Desian technology. They may have found something we missed."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"So this is the boy from another world? I will be interested to see how you react to the new and improved Angelus Project."

"Who… who are you?" said Harry, as he and Wendy were each strapped down to tables by the guards.

"I am an old acquaintance of your friends the Symphonia Group. They thought me dead, in some ways I was but thanks to the generosity of the Vanguard here, I was brought back to life. I am Rodyle, the last of the Desian Grand Cardinals."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. Presea had spoken a lot about Rodyle, it was because of him and his associates that her sister was dead and that she lost sixteen years of her life to an Exsphere.

"But you died, your body…"

"Yes my colleague Pronyma betrayed me…"

"I thought you betrayed them?" said Harry.

"Details, details." Said Rodyle. "She contaminated the Cruxis Crystal I equipped and my body disintegrated."

"But then we brought him back." Said Malakai. "For a Half-Elf he has been remarkably useful. I've finally made progress in the Angelus Project."

Harry screwed his mind, the others had mentioned the Angelus Project. It was something to do with the Exspheres Lloyd and Presea used.

Rodyle glared at Malakai, "We've made Progress." He said. "Don't think for one second a human like you could be anything more useful than a lab assistant."

"That's enough." Shouted Magnar. "The point is, soon we will have access to more Cruxis Crystals. We have the Cruxis Crystal that disintegrated Rodyle, and we have removed the virus placed on it. We have also liberated the one that was on the Mana Canon. I would very much like to use the weapon for our efforts, but despite what my superiors said during the rebellion it is beyond our ability to repair."

"We shall create a third Cruxis Crystal thanks to the two of you and the twenty-three specimens before you." Said Malakai.

"Please, don't hurt Harry." Begged Wendy.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Rodyle "Do not worry, you will not see him suffer. Who knows, if you provide the Exsphere with enough energy it might not need this little runt to evolve."

Malakai went over to a container, opened it and lifted out a red coloured Exsphere.

"Now my dear." Said Magnar. "It is time for you to serve your ultimate purpose."

"No." said Harry "NO STOP." He screamed. He had heard that Exsphere experiments were horrible, that they made people suffer. He struggled against his bonds to no avail. He could see Wendy looking fearfully at the crystal. But he couldn't stop it.

Malakai placed the Exsphere on Wendy's chest. It absorbed itself inside and melded into her body.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Two weeks, that's how long the men had said Wendy would be wearing the Exsphere. Harry knew that no one should dare take it off. He'd heard horrible accounts of what happened to people who had them removed without a Key Crest.

The two of them were in a new and unused cell. They heard the guards talking about it a few days after the Exsphere was attached. The dungeons that they were originally locked in with at several dozen other prisoners had been abandoned, along with other cells in other areas of the base. Harry didn't understand what that meant but the guards said something about the corpses now being underwater.

Wendy's health had deteriorated rapidly. She was chronically sick and her skin was turning completely white. More than once Harry had deliberately woken her up, fearing she was dead. But still she smiled at him and still she held Harry close to her and comforted him.

He didn't understand what was going on. Raine and the others told him that attaching an Exsphere to the skin was dangerous and would make you sick. But even then, according to Lloyd, the process should take months, and Harry refused to believe he had been in Vanguard captivity for months. Yet how could Wendy have deteriorated so fast? Maybe this was another anomaly like what happened with Colette's Cruxis Crystal. But none of the Vanguard seemed overly concerned about what was happening. Both Malakai and Rodyle had come in frequently and examined both the Exsphere and Wendy.

Harry at least took some comfort in the fact the guards were no longer hurting him and his friend.

"Harry?" said Wendy.

"Yes?"

"Tell me about your home, tell me about Palmacosta. I've never been to Sylvarant before."

"It's brilliant. The Professor runs a really big school for smart people, she calls it a University. And she has these two girls, they're 12 and 13 and they're called Sparrow and Hawk. Sparrow's really funny and cool you'll like her. Hawk's cool to, though she's really clever, I mean really very clever. I haven't been beyond Palmacosta much. I've been to the flying city… Exire, that's where I first went when I came to this world, and I've been to Ozette and Iselia too."

"Have you seen the tree with singing nuts?" asked Wendy.

"What?"

"I once saw a man from Sylvarant who studies animal. He claimed to have seen a tree with musically singing nuts, when the wind blows they make a beautiful melodic sound."

"I… no I haven't seen a tree like that." Said Harry.

"Promise me when you get out of here, you'll go find that tree." Said Wendy.

"Ok. Will you come with me?" said Harry.

"I would love to. But I fear that I am not going to be alive much longer." said Wendy gravely.

"You'll be fine, the Professor and the others have helped people with Exspheres before. "

"I'm sorry Harry, but I don't think I have much time."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"We've been interrogating a number of soldiers." Said Mrs Dorr. "From what we can tell, our recent efforts have put over 40% of the Vanguard out of commission."

"And Harry?" said Genis.

"By our understanding, he was taken to a secret Vanguard installation, but none of the Soldiers we've spoken to admit to knowing where that installation is, though a few have narrowed down the field. It appears that it is located somewhere in the body of water that exists between the Ymir, Asgard and Palmacosta continents." Said Mrs Dorr.

"Well that's still better than what we're looking for." Said Lloyd.

"Unfortunately, this secret base, we think this is the only Vanguard installation left." Said Mrs Dorr. "The prisoners we interrogated indicate that only a secret base, where the "three leaders" reside, exists, and we've run out of Vanguard to interrogate."

"The three leaders?" said Marta. "But there are only two, and that's including Malakai."

"Perhaps not." Said Mrs Dorr. "There are rumours in the Vanguard ranks of a third man, who is helping the Vanguard progress technologically. However no one seems to know who this person is. Also since Harry was kidnapped, a large number of Vanguard soldiers have been recalled to this base and haven't been seen since. There is a rumour that a major operation is about to begin and preparations for that operation are in the closing stages."

"Are they planning an attack?" said Lloyd.

"Well that's a little difficult to determine." Said Mrs Dorr. "In the last month the Vanguard have lost over a third of their forces. Our analysts, as well as their counterparts in the Militias and the Royal Army have all concluded that the Vanguard leadership expected us to locate and shutdown those bases."

"What." Said Raine.

"The bases all had very limited resources in them, our interrogations have indicated that stocks of food, fuel, weapons and such have been relocated to a secret installation, most likely the one Harry was taken to, and that the soldiers that went with those resources were among the best in the Vanguard."

"But even so, 40% of troops either dead or in our prisons?" said Sheena. "That's got to be over 3,000 troops."

"About 3,200 by my calculations." Said Presea.

"Well we need to start searching…" began Lloyd, but before he could continue, Tenebrae materialized.

"Everyone, we have an emergency. The Centurions have detected a massive shift in the Mana balance."

"This is all we need." Said Raine depressively. "Where is it?"

"The disturbance is centred underwater, about 50 miles from Palmacosta." Said Tenebrae.

Those who'd taken part in the World Regeneration all looked at each other in horror.

"The Mana Canon is located there." said Colette.

"But that whole base was deactivated, it was sealed… underwater…" said Regal. "Wait the Vanguard has submarines."

"But even so, Yuan said that the whole base was inaccessible." Said Lloyd.

"But the Vanguard has been claiming since before the Rebellion that they have access to a Mana Canon." Said Presea. "We all thought they were bluffing, but what they weren't. What if it's the same one that we used to stop the twisted form of the Giant Tree?"

"We need to get their now." Said Tenebrae. "If we don't hurry the Mana imbalance will explode and send a tidal wave that will take Palmacosta off the map."

The threat of the city being destroyed a third time hurried both the Symphonia group and the other officials into action.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was queasy. Shortly after he and Wendy were fed their rations they were overcome by tiredness and fell asleep. Now he was waking up. As he did so certain things began to occur to him. His arms were secured above him and his legs at the opposite end.

His vision gradually came back to him, or at least as much as it could to a boy with sight issues. He was back in the lab and Malakai, Magnar and Rodyle were hovering around preparing. Various other soldiers were moving around.

"Yes take that." Said Malakai. "Leave only what is essential to the Angelus Project. The sooner we leave, the better."

Magnar caught Harry looking around.

"Well it seems this young runt is awake." He sneered. "I'm afraid this is the end, for both you and your girlfriend."

Harry looked past the megalomaniac and saw Wendy too was strapped down. She was in a state of semi-consciousness and her entire body was leaking sweat as well as several other fluids, many Harry was convinced didn't normally come from a human body.

"The Exsphere has taken as much as it can from her." Said Malakai walking over to Harry. "If we merely left her like this, she would be dead within six to twelve hours. But I'm afraid we have other plans."

"You see." Said Magnar. "When an Exsphere without a Key Crest is removed, it mutates the body. I'm afraid this is the stage your companion is at now. Once the Exsphere is removed we attach it to you, then it shall have all the nourishment it needs."

"No." said Harry "Please, put a Key Crest on her."

Rodyle burst out laughing. "You don't get it do you? As we take the Exsphere off we take off one last great chunk of energy. If we spared her life it would take time for us to make up the difference in your body, and thanks to the incompetencies of these two we don't have the time."

Magnar and Malakai glared at him.

"It may have escaped your notice Rodyle but everything is going to plan." Snapped Malakai.

"Losing your entire army save a few scoundrels." Scoffed Rodyle.

"Sacrificing the weaker members of our army so that the stronger ones can come back and fight again another day." Corrected Magnar.

"Pah!" scoffed Rodyle. "Don't try and cover up your mistakes. It's obvious that your plan has put us all in jeopardy. It's only a matter of time before your enemies find us here. So let's get this over with."

"Yes, lets." Said Magnar. He nodded to his protégé.

Malakai nodded back and then approached Wendy with a set of tongs. Using them he clasped onto the Exsphere and pulled.

The scream from Wendy was horrible.

SMACK!

"Silence you whelp." Snapped Malakai. "Your service is almost over."

He began to walk over to Harry, as he did so he spoke. "She will transform in approximately twenty to thirty minutes. For us to achieve the maximum energy extraction from number Twenty-Five in such a short amount of time, we will have to remove the Exsphere after death. It will take half an hour before it can attach itself properly though."

"Well since Twenty-Four transforms in half an hour, might as well let her do the deed." Said Magnar. "That way we can focus on quickly salvaging this Ranch's equipment and taking it with us."

"Capital idea." Malakai agreed. He had approached Harry. "Your death shall grant the Vanguard the ultimate weapon. A Cruxis Crystal more powerful than any other device of its kind." The Exsphere was placed over the back of Harry's right hand and forced into his skin.

To Harry it felt like a knife had pierced right through the bone and past the palm, though in reality the crystal itself only attached itself to the bone.

"It will take no more than thirty minutes for the Exsphere to connect to Twenty-Five's universal energy. When Twenty-Four kills him, we shall remove the device from his body and it will form into a Cruxis Crystal." Said Malakai.

The three men began talking and coordinating the removal of the lab equipment.

Meanwhile Wendy's body was acting adversely to the lack of Exsphere, whilst in contrast Harry felt his life force and his magic begin to intermix with the crystal that had attached itself to him. But he also felt something else, not a part of him, yet inside him, take an interest in the crystal.

Suddenly, instruments set up to monitor Harry's body began ringing out alerts.

"What's going on?" Demanded Magnar.

Malakai rushed over to the monitor that was next to where Harry was strapped up.

"I… impossible." He stuttered. "Something's gone wrong. The parasitic process… it's accelerated rapidly. He's already entering the second stages."

"But you told me that it was impossible to get someone into the second stages any shorter than a few hours after attaching the crystal." Demanded Magnar.

"It should be." Said Rodyle. He pushed Malakai out of the way. "But this boy isn't from our world, yet I can see no reason, biologically, why the Exsphere is reacting like this. At this rate his body will mutate within hours."

"This is all irrelevant." Said Malakai. "Let Twenty-Four kill him off and we continue the plan. It is time to leave this world and end the Angelus Project."

"If we kill him now, there may not be enough energy to form a Cruxis Crystal. We need to wait twenty-five minutes to be on the safe side." Rodyle reminded Magnar.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Symphonia group, hovering above the water where the Mana Canon used to be took stalk of what was happening. The sea was highly disturbed and the Half-Elves in the group could sense huge disturbances coming from the depths.

"So what now?" called out Marta.

"Sheena." Shouted Lloyd "Use Undine to open up a way to the base."

"Right!" acknowledged Sheena. She channelled her energy. "_I call upon the Maiden of the Mist. I summon thee, come, Undine!_"

The blue coloured maiden who controlled the power of the waters in the United Worlds appeared on the surface of the sea.

"Undine, use thy power to cast aside the water. Regain us access to the Mana Canon." Called out Sheena.

"As you wish." Stated the Summon Spirit of Water. Against any laws of reality that would exist on Earth, the sea gave way and opened a massive hole, at the bottom of which was the tip of a very familiar tower.

"That's the mouth of the Mana Canon." Shouted Genis.

"Undine, how long can you keep the water out the way?" asked Sheena.

"Indefinitely if needs be." Said the Summon Spirit.

"Good." Said Lloyd let's go.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Sir." Said one franticly worried Vanguard soldier. "We have intruders. They've entered through the Mana Canon."

"Damn." Said Magnar. "Take your men and stop them at all costs."

"But sir?" began the soldier.

"Do it." Ordered Magnar. He knew he was sending him to his death, but that didn't matter. The Vanguard's survival, it's future, its plans were dependant on their safe escape.

The soldier took one last look at the girl he'd been violating for the past several months, she looked at him with severe disappointment, but to his frustration, there was no fear. Not of him anyway.

"The Cruxis Crystal will be ready in fourteen minutes." Said Rodyle.

Malakai locked eyes with Magnar. Magnar touched his nose to signal his protégé to stand by.

"Could we stimulate the blood flow?" asked Malakai.

"It's already stimulated to maximum. Anymore and it could prematurely kill him." Said Rodyle.

"Then it appears we've run out of time." Said Magnar gravely.

"Indeed." Agreed Malakai.

"What are you two… AH!" Rodyle screamed.

He looked down to see that Malakai had stabbed him in the stomach. The Vanguard's Second in Command extracted the dagger and then plunged it into the Desian's heart.

"I'm afraid that without a third Cruxis Crystal you are useless to us." Said Magnar. "Shame I would have liked to wield Harry's personally, then Malakai could have had mine. But I guess he'll have to settle for yours."

Malakai grinned maliciously at Rodyle, then grabbed a hold of the Cruxis Crystal and forcibly detached it from his body. Rodyle grunted in pain as he was separated from his source of power.

"Everyone and everything we need is on the ship. Too bad about the Angelus Project. With any luck he'll tear the Symphonia group apart. Farewell Harry Potter." Sneered Magnar.

"Goodbye runt." Said Malakai. "I do so hope we meet again, I would love to get that Exsphere from you."

Magnar, Malakai and the rest of the Vanguard not defending their escape left the laboratory, sealing the access point behind them. A dying Rodyle was left with one former host body that was about to change and one that was going through the most insane mutation imaginable. But all hope was not yet lost, he may have lost his Cruxis Crystal but he still equipped an Exsphere, the only thing keeping him alive at that moment, and the laboratory had a Refresher in it. Something that could heal his wounds, but he had to get to it fast before one of the host bodies mutated and unleashed their rage upon him. He pulled the dagger from his body and dropped it on the ground.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Symphonia group were on a mission. It had become clear, the second the first soldiers appeared, that this was the elusive Vanguard base that they'd been looking for. The one where Harry was being kept.

Raine in particular fought like mad. She was normally an expert in support Artes, with some skill in offensive Artes. But magic was out the window for the most part. Her staff may as well have been a club to the poor soldiers who fell before her.

Genis concerned for his sister, tried his best to keep up and fired off mainly quickly cast Artes like Fireball and Wind Blade. Presea too kept up with the Sages providing extra cover as she dealt devastating attacks with her father's axe against the Vanguard.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Rodyle was in the refresher healing when Wendy suddenly lost control of her human form.

The boy locked eyes with the girl who'd comforted him and suffered with him through this horrific and traumatic experience. He may be rapidly progressing through the parasitic process, but Wendy was the real danger now. Though Harry thought that she was the one in danger, it never occurred to him that she could possibly be a danger to him.

Wendy broke free of her bonds and began thrashing about on the floor. Her body began expanding and her blood veins expanded and throbbed at an alarming rate. Then her body growth accelerated at tremendous velocity as her skin turned green and she formed from the thin and weakened fourteen-year-old girl into a deranged and mad Exsphere monster.

Time stopped for Harry. His friend, whom he had shared suffering with for so long, was lost. She had become a terrible creature.

The creature in question looked at Harry still strapped down and trapped. But the monster knew only rage. Its instinct was to kill. It charged at its former cellmate.

In the seconds before the creature closed the gap, Harry felt his fear of Wendy affect him, activating his accidental magic. The straps suddenly became loose and Harry jumped off, just as the creature smashed its huge fists down on the table.

The Creature turned to face him. Harry ran for it, the organism rapidly closing on him.

Wendy swung her enormous fists at Harry and knocked his running form into a wall. Right next to where he landed, a door opened and a small group of Vanguard soldiers ran in. They halted at the sight of the creature.

Wendy saw them coming in and immediately turned her attention away from little Harry. She ran for them and pounced. The Vanguard had nowhere they could go but ran anyway. One of them didn't make it. He was lifted from the ground and his body just broke at the hands of organism. She then turned and went for the other soldiers who were running for the door Malakai and Magnar escaped through. But it was sealed shut. One of them stopped to try and pull it open, while his comrades ran for it, Wendy killed him next.

Harry meanwhile got up off the floor. The impact had not greatly injured him, unknown to him the Exsphere was starting to enhance his combat skills. He saw the sword of the first soldier to fall, crawled over and picked it up.

Harry got to his feet about the same time Rodyle exited the Refresher.

"Stupid… inferior… beings." He grumbled.

Rodyle may have possessed an Exsphere, but he was never much of a fighter. However like Yuan, he possessed a Sorcerers Ring that was capable of firing electric bolts.

He aimed at Harry, and fired. The poor five-year-old was not in his right state of mind. Between the surrounding chaos and the corrupted feeling of the Exsphere meant he was a bit groggy.

The bolt of electricity hit Harry. He collapsed to all fours, screaming in agony.

Wendy the Exsphere Monster turned from the corpses of the soldiers she just killed and saw Harry collapse. Deep within, somewhere, she recognised Harry as a friend and Rodyle as an enemy. She began moving slowly at first, but she then sped up quite quickly.

Unfortunately for Rodyle, his attention was on Harry for a few crucial seconds. By the time he registered Wendy, she already had her arm back ready to attack. That arm, thrust forward, the force of it carried the fingers of the creature straight into Rodyle's small body.

This time, life left Rodyle for good. The creature, when it killed him, also smashed his Exsphere. It was three years overdue, but the last Desian Cardinal was dead, with no Exsphere and no Cruxis Crystal to spare his life.

Wendy roared, in a sound that echoed round the base. Harry was the only being left alive at this stage. She looked to him and charged.

Harry righted himself. He picked up one of the swords the Vanguard dropped. Then with a little swing he flexed his magic into him. The attached Exsphere was now infecting his body, but it was also enhancing it.

He timed his attack just right. "I'm sorry." He whimpered.

The monster that was once his friend in this hellhole under the water charged for him.

"_Leonazium!_"

Wendy was halted by the beast's head and dropped to her knees and supported her upper body with her arms. Harry had knocked the wind out of her. For a few seconds, she regained herself.

"Harry… please… kill… me…" She groaned out.

Harry's eyes widened. His friend was still in there. "W… Wendy."

"ROAR!"

Wendy jumped to her feet and went for Harry. She swung her arm at him again. Harry blocked her attack with the sword he picked up, but he still got knocked across the floor by the sheer force of Wendy's strength.

"KILL… ME…"

Harry clambered back to his feet as the Monster Once again charged him down, it's great and powerful arm outstretched.

"No." Said Harry simply. But he knew he had no choice, if he didn't stop Wendy, she'd kill him. He couldn't hold out much longer. "Please."

The monster was right on top of Harry. So the poor boy did the most terrible thing he had ever done or would ever do… there was no other way, he did not know his friends, those who had saved him and could save Wendy were on the way… Harry had no choice. He ran straight at the creature, before it could bring its arms forward, Harry stabbed it in the heart.

For a moment time seemed to freeze. Harry was crouched on his knees with the sword sticking upwards into Wendy. He dropped to the ground as the creature fell dead next to him, morphing back into the 14-year-old girl it had originally been.

"No… NO!" Screamed Harry.

But then he lost himself. His entire body was engulfed in unimaginable pain. The Exsphere was consuming him. He too would become like Wendy. The last thing he saw, before he became blind to the pain, was a squad of Vanguard soldiers running for their lives.

Leading them was the man who had violated Wendy on so many occasions.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Symphonia Group had to fight their way through the underwater ranch. Tenebrae, possessing the ability to turn invisible and run through walls, did not have the same restrictions.

The Centurion had been almost as troubled as Raine had been when Harry disappeared, and not just because he disappeared on his watch. Tenebrae could sense much in Harry, it may be because the boy was a being from another world, but the Centurion didn't think so. He wasn't yet six-years-old, very young, he had suffered an abusive upbringing, yet he had an innate kindness and courage that few in the United Worlds had ever displayed. Tenebrae knew that one way or another, the boy had a great destiny ahead of him, and the Centurion wanted to help him in that destiny. He wanted to become Harry Potter's Centurion. He had favour with Lord Ratatosk, and he had formed a pact with two monsters.

Even though the monsters were still technically in the direct service of Lord Ratatosk, the Guardian of the Ginungagap considered them Harry's. Tenebrae had both Kenkon the wolf and Ioder the chimera under his control, both monsters would have a role in rescuing the visitor from Earth.

No. Harry is no longer a visitor. Even if Raine wanted him back on Earth, he had no home there. Everyone who had ever shown him care or consideration was on Aselia. Ratatosk would take care of him, with Tenebrae and Richter's help. But only if it came to that.

Tenebrae burst through the wall, just in time to see Harry strike a sword through Wendy. Tenebrae had never seen an Exsphere monster before, but he had heard tales of them during the Kharlan War and the Symphonia Group too had told him about what these creatures were and how they were made. He was saddened that he could not reach the creature in time to save it. But Harry was still alive, though by the look of things not for long.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Vanguard soldiers stopped to regard the scene, several of their colleagues were dead and the Half-Elf who was assisting their leaders was also dead.

"Damn." Said the leader. "I really enjoyed her."

Tenebrae rushed over to Harry's form and materialised. Though he as a Centurion did not personally fight, he moved protectively in front of Harry.

"Kenkon! Ioder!"

The wolf and the chimera materialized on either side of Harry. The next thing the boy knew, he was receiving a boost in energy. Emil and Marta had provided each of the monsters with _Undine's Whisper_, grimoires allowing them to learn the Healing Arte: First Aid.

Nothing could stop the Exsphere from attacking Harry's body at that time, but the Healing Artes strengthened him, putting him back in the fight, for the moment.

"T… Tenebrae… You're alive." Said Harry in surprise, getting back on his feet.

"I shall explain later young Harry. Right now, we have business to take care of." Said the Centurion urgently.

Harry looked over and noticed the Vanguard soldiers. There were seven of them, but Harry only had eyes for one of them.

"Kenkon, Ioder take out whoever else you wish." Said Harry. "But I've got the one at the front."

Coming from the mouth of a five-year-old, it ordinarily would have sounded daft, maybe even funny. But Harry was the only human left standing in a lab full of bloody corpses. Some of whom were in Vanguard uniform.

As if sensing his words, light rose from Wendy's body and imbedded itself in the Exsphere on Harry's hand. It may be doing Martel knows what to Harry's body right now, but the crystal was a game changer.

"You will need this." Said Tenebrae. It was the Wooden Sword that Ratatosk had given him, it got left behind when he was captured at the Otherworldly Gate.

"Ta." Said Harry.

The Vanguard moved first. They began charging at him. But the Exsphere in Harry had the energies of Wendy and twenty three other victims. In the name of those victims, Harry was going to make the Vanguard pay for what they did.

He went straight for the leader, the one who had so sadistically raped Wendy. His wooden sword smashed against the soldier's cutlass. The two engaged in a battle of blades. At first the soldier looked confident, but then he seemed concerned. Later Harry would guess that his wooden sword was surviving the duel better than the rapist expected.

After a minute of the clashing wood against metal, Harry felt himself learn a new Arte.

"_Fierce Demon Fang!_"

The shockwave from Harry's sword cleaved through that the soldier and then pierced his flesh. He fell back limbless but alive and screaming. It happened in mere seconds, Harry never intended to take advantage of such a moment, but on instinct he swung his sword down and impacted his foe right through the heart. He looked into the eyes of the man who'd raped Wendy and saw the life that was in them die and then close. That was it. Harry Potter, aged five, had killed a man.

* * *

><p>The original version of this was much more graphic but I toned it down significantly. Partly this was because of the purge 18-months-ago. But there are other reasons, mainly that I considered simply how horrible such a piece would be.<p>

Also despite the Sunday Telegraph's interpretations of Rowling's interview (seriously read the original, at the end she indicates Ron and Hermione was still right to happen) I am not changing any of my view on pairings. This series will have the same pairings I have advocated since I got my Fanfiction account 3 years ago.

Please leave reviews


End file.
